Corazones al límite
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: [Adaptación] Ginevra Weasley, una chica de 17 años que ha quedado sola en la vida trata de sobrellevar la dificultosa vida de una estudiante del Sixth Form. Harry Potter, un hombre de 31 años ha decidido reiniciar su vida en otra ciudad como Profesor de Diseño. La conexión que hubo entre los dos al conocerse es innegable, pero...acaso la razón podrá más que la pasión?
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de ****SUSAN LAWRENCE****. ****Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. **

**P****erdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

**SUMARY**: Ginevra Weasley, una chica de 17 años que ha quedado sola en la vida trata de sobrellevar la dificultosa vida de una estudiante del Sixth Form. Harry Potter, un hombre de 31 años ha decidido reiniciar su vida en otra ciudad como Profesor de Diseño. La conexión que hubo entre los dos al conocerse es innegable, pero...acaso la razón podrá más que la pasión?

* * *

Corazones al límite

**Capí****tulo 1.- El nuevo Profesor de Historia del Arte y Diseño**

_Despierta, grita, arriesga, apuesta, siente la adrenalina_

__Vive en el extremo. Vive con el corazón abierto__

_-Gustav Jonsson_

Otro fatídico día en Ottery St. Catchpole.

Una pequeña ciudad situada en Devon, Inglaterra. Fue nombrada probablemente en honor a San Catchpole. El pueblo está tranquilamente establecido después de la aprobación del Estatuto de Secreto en el siglo XVII… O, al menos, eso es lo que dice Wikipedia.

He olvidado el paraguas, así que rezo para que no caiga una tormenta, que bueno, siendo Londres se espera un diluvio. Espero que este día no sea la ocasión, mira que me encanta mi jersey verde; un regalo de mi amiga Luna la navidad pasada. Y además, hoy se me ha ocurrido usar las tenazas en mi pelo, y según sé, la lluvia arruinaría mis lindos risos que logré hacerme en las puntas.

En fin, aquí estoy camino hacia mi primer día de clases. Por desgracia, Luna no ha podido llegar a tiempo, espero esté de vuelta por la tarde. Estoy segura que la extrañaré en clase; aunque bueno, no será por mucho tiempo, ya que sólo tendremos la de Asesoría, donde nuestro nuevo prefecto se presentará y nos hará entrega de nuestro horario para este semestre además de darnos consejos y bla bla bla... puras bobadas acerca del nuevo curso, o mejor dicho, nuestro ultimo curso escolar. A Dios, gracias.

«Ojalá el asesor sea uno realmente bueno, no como el idiota de Lockhart»

Tome un sorbo de café, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de su dulce saber, disfrutar la deliciosa sensación de sentirlo correr por mi garganta. En verdad que amo la cafeína.

Pase por la gran puerta del colegio mientras el señor de la vigilancia, Filch, me saludaba con la mano, le devolví el gesto. Más adelante, me topo con Hannah About, nos saludamos y frunzo el ceño al recordar que debo llegar a casa a lavar mi uniforme de la pizzería, ya que ayer al llegar tan cansada a casa me había tumbado en mi cama, perdiéndome del mundo exterior hasta la mañana de hoy.

Al cruzar los molinetes le di el último sorbo a mi bebida y lo tire en el primer cesto de basura que vi. No di ni dos pasos cuando vi delante de mí, a tres tipas recargadas sobre una jardinera. Rodé los ojos, recoloqué mi mochila sobre el hombro y seguí mi camino ignorándolas.

—¿Qué diantres estás mirando? —me saludó una antipática Romilda al pasar por su lado—. ¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando a ti estúpida! —siguió, acercandoce a mí. Iba escoltada por su par de 'amigas' que la seguían a todos lados, con la esperanza de que algún día, con suerte, llegasen a tener un 10% de su popularidad.

Romilda Vane era la típica chica guapa y sexy, con muchos pretendientes, seguida por chicas menos guapas y menos sexys, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstro, con muchos menos pretendientes. Lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que bajo aquellas melenas chamuscadas, por el reiterado uso de las plancha, no había más que un cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, seco.

—No pienses que este semestre te vas a escapar. El año pasado me fastidiaste demasiado y éste vas a preferir estar muerta.

Me di cuenta que el invierno no le había sentado muy bien y seguía acordándose del desagradable percance del año anterior. Cada vez que había intentado explicarle la versión de los hechos calmadamente, aquello acababa muy mal. No había manera de hacerle entender que yo no tenía la culpa de que Michael Corner, el chico nuevo (y guapo) que había llegado al colegio hace 3 semestres, hubiese estado interesado en mí, cual situación no duró ni un par de días. Luego de insistir tanto, acepte salir con él. Sólo una vez, a la pizzeria donde trabajo los fines de semana. No paso a mayores.

Los chicos no eran mi punto fuerte, pero el reducido cerebro de Romilda no conseguía procesar nada de eso. Mi experiencia con el sexo masculino, desde bien pequeña, había sido horrible, y desde entonces había aprendido que dejar que un hombre esté cerca es receta perfecta para sufrir.

—¡Te voy a estar vigilando, perra!

Y si su frase maestra no hubiese sido suficiente, decidió empujarme, con tan mala suerte que al caer me di con un bordillo en la ceja. Sentí un dolor agudo y un pitido en los oídos mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo. Tanto Romilda como su sequito de amigas se alejaron rápidamente.

La sangre me goteaba por los dedos después de inspeccionar la zona afectada. El dolor me rebotaba por toda la cabeza, igual que la risa aguda y odiosa de Romilda. No me gustaba odiar a nadie por muy malos que hubiesen sido conmigo, pero Romilda estaba empezando a acercarse peligrosamente a la línea divisoria.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett —me llamaron por megafonía.

Así era como nos llamaban uno a uno para distribuirnos según las diferentes clases. Empezaban por los más pequeños que iniciaban la Escuela Secundaria, y acababan por los del Sixth Form para el Advanced Level. Todos esperábamos pacientemente (menos Romilda, que prefería divertirse conmigo) a que dijeran nuestro nombre.

Me acerqué a la entrada intentando ocultar la herida, pero fue en vano. Aunque no parecía muy profunda, empezaba a ser aparatosa por la sangre que seguía cayéndome por la cara. Cuando me acerqué a Pomona, la recepcionista que, como cada año era la encargada de llamarnos uno a uno, se le escapó un grito de horror que resonó por todo el patio gracias a la ampliación del micrófono.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó con cara de susto.

—Me he tropezado, pero no es nada. Ya se me curará —le dije intentando esquivarla para entrar lo antes posible, ya que todos miraban intrigados después del exagerado aullido con el que casi nos deja sordos.

—¡Qué horror, te podrías haber sacado un ojo!. Ve a la enfermería que allí Pomfrey te curará.

Me costó no reír ante tal expresión, que combinaba algo así como susto, asombro y dolor. Sin duda, Pomona podría haberle hecho creer a cualquiera que mi herida le dolía más a ella que a mí. Pomona Sprout siempre me había recordado a las típicas matronas alemanas que alguna vez había visto en anuncios de cerveza. Desprendía maternidad por cada poro de su piel, pero a la vez, su gran tamaño, imponía respeto. De cualquier modo, siempre que la veía, me entraban ganas de darle un abrazo.

—De verdad, no es nada —le insistí sabiendo ya de antemano que perdía el tiempo intentando incumplir una de sus órdenes.

De repente cambió su expresión. Ésta ya me daba un poco más de miedo. Estaba claro que no tenía opción, tenía que ir a la enfermería sí o sí.

Daba gusto ver los pasillos tan tranquilos y despejados. Todo el mundo estaba en sus clases con sus asesores que les explicaban cómo iría el semestre. Yo no podía evitar sentir pena por los más jóvenes, los que acababan de venir de primaria, por esa ilusión e inocencia que pronto desaparecería aterrizando de lleno en la cruda realidad de la vida casi adulta. Yo misma había tenido esa ilusión.

Recuerdo claramente la noche antes de empezar primero de la Escuela Secundaria. No pude apenas dormir. Ni siquiera cuando era la noche de Reyes recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa y emocionada como aquella noche. No podía parar de pensar en cómo sería el edificio, los profesores y los alumnos nuevos. Tenía muchas ganas de estrenar la mochila y unos lápices preciosos que mi madre me había comprado. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, pero de lo que más me acuerdo es del beso que me dio mi madre antes de entrar en el colegio. Que poco sabía yo lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi vida esa misma noche cuando regresé ilusionada de mi primer día de clase.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería, no había nadie. Me senté en una de las sillas delante de la sala de profesores por si pasaba alguien. La herida me seguía sangrando, y podía sentir el corazón latiendo con fuerza justo donde estaba el corte. Todo seguía igual. Cinco años en aquel lugar y nada había cambiado. Seguro que Pomona no había pensado que no habría nadie en enfermería, ya que todos estaban ocupados distribuyendo a los alumnos en las aulas. Vamos, que lo mismo hubiera dado desangrarme en clase, que en enfermería.

El sol entraba con fuerza por una de las ventanas y me daba en la espalda. Era agradable sentir aquel calor que se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. Miré por la ventana. Nada especial. Una ciudad de lo más común, con poca gente y poca actividad. Ottery St. Catchpole tenía su gracia porque estaba rodeado de campos y bosques. Me fijé en unas grandes nubes cumulonimbus que se acercaban amenazantes a lo lejos. Eran bien negras, y se acercaban con rapidez, incluso me pareció ver un rayo a lo lejos. Con un poco de suerte, para rematar el día, acabaría lloviendo y tendría que caminar bajo la lluvia sin paraguas durante cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a casa.

Pero de repente, cualquier calamidad que pudiese sufrir dejó de tener importancia. Me quedé sin respiración, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado en el estómago. Un hombre alto, con cabellos oscuros, de lentes, fuerte y extremadamente guapo, salió de la sala de profesores.

Desprendía una elegancia que hacía imposible no fijarse en él. Nunca había visto un hombre así, y menos tan cerca de mí.

—Hola —me saludó con una voz que parecía música para mis oídos. Casi me desmayo.

—Hola —contesté balbuceando.

Entre el calor que me había entrado por la vergüenza de mi murmullo, el calor del sol en la espalda y ese nuevo y desconocido calor que me recorría todo el cuerpo, el ambiente estaba empezando a caldearse.

Aquel increíble hombre había entrado a recepción, dándome la espalda, proporcionándome una perfecta visión. Cruzó unas palabras con Pomona mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio. Cuando salió, me volvió a mirar y se fijó en mi herida. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta lo que había detrás de sus lentes, unos preciosos ojos verdes me miraron. Eran los más bonitos que había visto jamás. Además, iba muy bien vestido, con unos tejanos un poco apretados y una camisa azul de cuadros que le resaltaba aun más esa interesante mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Sí —intenté responder lo más normal posible aun sabiendo que no me sentía nada normal. Era como si me hubiesen quitado la capacidad de pensar con claridad, como si no pudiese evitar quedarme embobada mientras le miraba.

—Estás sangrando —dijo apuntando a mi ceja.

—Sí, no es nada. La señorita Sprout no me ha dejado ir a clase porque quiere que me lo curen. Es imposible decirle que no, así que aquí estoy, esperando a que venga Poppy.

—Es un buen corte, la verdad. Por lo menos necesitarás una tirita autoadhesiva. Así dejará de sangrar. ¿Quieres que te lo ponga yo? —me preguntó.

—No se preocupe, ya vendrá alguien —le agradecí mientras me odiaba por no aceptar—. Quizás Pomona me ayude luego.

—Pues dudo que Sprout te ayude, esta algo ocupada. A ver si de tanto esperar te acabas desangrando —me advirtió divertido—. Te lo curo yo y ya está. No te voy a dejar aquí perdiendo sangre. —Sonrió, y no sé si era ya el calor, el dolor, la tensión o aquella sonrisa, pero yo estaba a punto de infarto. Asentí—. De acuerdo, a ver dónde está el botiquín —dijo mientras entraba en la enfermería y buscaba en un armario.

¿Desde cuándo había un profesor tan guapo en el colegio, y yo sin enterarme? Tenía que respirar. No podía comportarme como una idiota. Menos mal que se había nublado y el sol ya no me daba en la espalda, pero aun así me notaba las mejillas ardiendo. Seguro que las tenía bien coloradas.

—Aquí está —dijo cuando encontró el botiquín.— Voy a desinfectar la herida primero y luego te pondré la tirita autoadhesiva.

—Ok

Se acercó y puso el botiquín frente a mi en una de las mesas que había en la sala de espera. Yo seguía con ese extraño nerviosismo, como si tuviese calambres en el estómago. Podía oírme el corazón galopar en el pecho con fuerza.

—Puede que te arda un poco —me dijo acabando de echar el alcohol a un pedazo de algodón.

Era realmente guapo. Sin duda el hombre más guapo que yo jamás había visto. Pude notar una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, me pregunte cómo se la habría hecho. Desde esa distancia, los ojos se le veían aun más bonitos. Eran preciosos, verdes esmeraldas. Noté el contacto del algodón en la herida, y no sé si fue porque él me estaba casi tocando o que el ardor era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé, pero el calor era algo sobrenatural. Era como estar en una sauna. Estaba tan cerca de mí que seguro que podía ver como cada poro de mi piel empezaba a segregar sudor, pero yo tenía que hacerme la fuerte. No podía mostrarle que por un poco de desinfectante me estaban entrando ganas de llorar. Aguanté como una leona... pero como no parase pronto me sería difícil no soltar una lagrima.

—¿Duele mucho? —me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—No —mentí lo mejor que pude.

—Ya casi está. Ahora te pondré la tirita.

—Bien —sonreí intentando no parecer tonta. Me fijé en sus manos mientras tiraba el algodón y cogía la tirita autoadhesiva. Eran grandes y fuertes, varoniles pero delicadas a la vez.

—Es un buen corte. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? —me preguntó intrigado.

—Me he tropezado en el patio —mentí.

—Pues sí que has caído mal, ¿no? —Algo en su mirada me decía que no acababa de creerse lo que acababa de contarle.

—Sí... no he empezado el día con buen pie —contesté.

—Nunca mejor dicho —completó sonriendo. Yo también sonreí embelesada por aquella preciosa sonrisa que desvelaba unos perfectos dientes blancos. Se acercó a mí para ponerme la tirita y entonces algo extraño ocurrió.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y hubo una rara conexión. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, y aunque tan sólo fueron segundos, es todo lo que bastó para que una extraña sensación se apoderase de mi corazón. Él se dio cuenta e intentó disimular un poco, pero sus mejillas, unos tonos más rojizas, me hicieron ver que él también lo había notado.

—Listo. Ahora seguro que no te desangras, aparte de que vuelvas a tropezar, claro —volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez un poco más tímido.

—Muchas gracias. Espero que no le haya hecho ir tarde —dejó el botiquín y volvió a tomar sus cosas. Nos pusimos a caminar hacia el pasillo para ir a los salones de clases.

—No te preocupes. Tengo a los de Sixth Form así que eran los últimos en entrar —tuve que reprimir un grito de felicidad. Estuve a punto de saltar y todo.

—¡Pues será mi asesor! —le dije intentando que cada una de mis palabras sonaran de manera desinteresada, pero no funcionó.

**Y**a habíamos llegado a la puerta. Miré por una ventana del pasillo. Me sorprendió la oscuridad de fuera. Las nubes estaban justo encima nuestra, y parecía que no tardaría mucho en llover. Abrió la puerta, y el inicial alboroto fue mermando. Romilda me lanzó una intensa mirada de odio cuando me vio entrar, pero pronto aquel odio pasó a segundo plano al darse cuenta de lo guapo que era el hombre que acababa de entrar en clase. La verdad es que no era la única que se había dado cuenta. Todas las chicas habían rápidamente bajado los escotes, ya de por sí exagerados. Hasta los chicos se habían quedado impresionados. No sé por qué razón, pero no me gustaba nada que las chicas le miraran de ese modo.

Encontré un pupitre libre en la segunda fila justo al lado de la ventana. Él se dirigió hacia el escritorio y ordenó un poco sus cosas. Tomó un marcador y se dirigió a el pizarrón. El tiempo de la espera había sido suficiente para que los chicos más creativos de la clase llenasen el pizarrón de pollas dibujados en diferentes situaciones. Tenían su gracia, pero no dejaba de demostrar el nivel de madurez de cada uno de ellos. Miró el pizarrón un rato y se giró hacia la clase. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

—Veo que hay mucho talento en esta clase —se rió para asombro de todos. Nadie se esperaba esa reacción. Era el primer profesor en toda el colegio que se había encontrado con un pizarrón repleto de pollas y que no los había reprendido—. Éste es el mejor —dijo apuntando a uno que tenía un sombrero de mariachi y aguantaba unas maracas—. Pero sintiéndolo mucho tengo que borrar un poco para escribir.

Tomó el borrador y empezó a borrar por el centro, con lo cual el chistosito de la clase soltó un 'no' dolorido con lo que la clase contestó con risas. Tomo el marcador y escribió su nombre con una letra preciosa "Harry J. Potter"

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter y este semestre seré su asesor. Es mi primer año aquí, así que quiero que sea una buena experiencia tanto para ustedes como para mí. Quiero que sea un curso divertido, y me gustaría que me traten más como a un amigo que como un profesor. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, así que cualquier problema que tengan me lo dicen y trataremos de solucionarlo.

Se acerco a su mesa y saco un montón de papeles de un maleta de cuero vieja. Se fue acercando a cada mesa repartiendo los papeles.

—Aquí tienen los horarios. Detrás tienen las vacaciones y las semanas de exámenes. Como podrán ver, nuestra asesoría son los jueves por la tarde, y me tendrán también como profesor de Historia del Arte y Diseño los días martes.

Llegó a mi mesa y dejó el papel. Se quedó parado un segundo delante de mí. Miré hacia arriba y me crucé directamente con su mirada. Me volvieron a dar los calambres en el estómago. Miré rápidamente por la ventana al cielo negro intentando disimular mis mejillas que seguramente habían tomado el mismo tono de mi cabello. ¡Ni en verano pasaba yo tanto calor!. De reojo pude ver como sonreía disimuladamente y seguía repartiendo. Cuando acabó volvió a su escritorio.

—Y esto es todo. Ah, por cierto, ya saben que cualquier celular que yo tenga la mala suerte de escuchar será confiscado hasta final de semestre. Son reglas del colegio, así que asegurence de ponerlo en silencio antes de entrar. Yo intentaré que las clases sean amenas, pero por favor les pido que estén atentos. Todos lo pasaremos bien si están atentos en mis clases. Y no quiero parecer duro, pero para estar distraídos y distraer a los demás, mejor quédense en casa.

De repente un trueno rompió el hechizo de la voz de Harry, haciendo que todo el mundo se sobresaltara. La luz se apagó unos instantes, pero volvió a encenderse.

—Y sepan que esto lo tenía planeado —dijo refiriéndose al rayo, haciendo que la clase riera—. Así que si no hay ninguna pregunta nos vemos mañana para empezar con nuestra primera clase de Historia del Arte.

Justo en aquel momento sonó la sirena. Todo el mundo se levantó y fue saliendo de clase. Recogí mis cosas y también salí, pero antes pude ver como Romilda y su grupito se habían acercado a Harry y le hacían alguna pregunta que no llegué a escuchar, empleando poses más bien no correctas. Ver a Romilda cerca de Harry me hacía hervir la sangre.

Mientras me dirigía a la salida apreté los dientes tan fuerte que los podía oír rechinar. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry provocara ese efecto en mí? Me ponía a recordar su mirada, su voz, su olor... y me parecía perder la cabeza. No podía parar de pensar en él.

Tenía que concentrarme, no podía dejarme llevar por la locura. Siempre había sido muy correcta y eso no iba a cambiar. Que me gustase Harry no quería decir nada. Además, yo ya tenía asumido que acabaría mis días sola, con un montón de gatos y comiendo chocolate constantemente tal como mi vecina la señora Figg.

Cuando llegué a la salida impulsada por la marea de alumnos desesperados por salir (cualquiera diría que tan sólo era el primer día de clase), comprobé que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Como de costumbre, nadie esperaba que se pusiera a llover a raudales y a hacer un frio terrible. No me quedaba más opción que mojarme, ya que como buena previsora que soy, me había olvidado de tomar el paraguas. Si por lo menos pudiera decir que caían cuatro gotas, pero es que aquello realmente parecía el diluvio universal. No tenía a nadie que pudiese venir a buscarme.

Hacía dos años que vivía sola, pero eso no lo sabían los servicios sociales, que pensaban que aún seguía viviendo con el guillipollas de mi tío Fabian. Mi madre llevaba casi cinco años ingresada en el hospital en coma. La noche de mi primer día en el colegio, fue la última que vería a mi madre 'viva', y por suerte, también fue la última que vería a mi padre.

La multitud ya me tenía bajo el agua. Cuando uno queda atrapado en la avalancha, no hay quien escape. No sirve de nada intentar salir, puede incluso ser peligroso. No hay nada tan determinado como un grupo de estudiantes de la Escuela Secundaria y del Sixth Form intentando salir por una estrecha puerta a la vez. Las gotas eran frías, y el fuerte viento que se había levantado pronto me calaría hasta los huesos, así que sin más remedio, me puse a caminar. Cuando hacía tanto viento me daba apuro caminar bajo los techos. Con mi suerte, seguro que a alguna de las macetas se le ocurría caer sobre mi cabeza. Además, las calles eran de adoquines, y se convertían en una pista de hielo cuando estaban mojadas, así que mis posibilidades de llegar a casa sana y salva eran escasas.

A los pocos segundos oí un claxon. Me giré instintivamente sin parar de caminar. Vi a Romilda saludarme con una maléfica sonrisa desde un Audi A 'tropecientos' al lado de su madre, todavía más zorra que ella. No contesté. Seguí caminando intentando no pensar en los temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo para combatir el frío que sentía en cada centímetro de mi piel.

Ni treinta segundos habían pasado cuando volví a escuchar un claxon. Esta vez no me iba a girar, no le daría esa satisfacción. Volvió a pitar. Me estaba empezando a cabrear. Por lo menos eso me servía para entrar un poco en calor. Volvió a pitar. Me giré con la expresión más enfadada que pude conseguir, dispuesta a fulminarla con la mirada, pero no era Romilda.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Hola! acá me tienen con un nuevo Fic 100% Hanny (sino que otro xD) trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible...OJO siempre y cuando esta historia no ocasione algún problema a terceros u.u

¡Gracias a los que leen!

•Brenda•


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de ****SUSAN LAWRENCE****. ****Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**P****erdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Corazones al límite

**Capí****tulo 2.- Tratando de encontrar una razonable ****explicación**

Intentaba cubrirme bien con mi jersey mientras maldecía por no haber tomado el mentado paraguas. El claxon volvió a pitar. Me estaba empezando a cabrear. Por lo menos eso me servía para entrar un poco en calor. Volvió a pitar. Me giré con mi cara de mala leche, dispuesta a fulminarla con la mirada. Al girarme, me detuve en seco, unos verdes ojos me miraba.

Sentí cómo el alma descendía a mis talones mientras oía claramente mi corazón galopando en mi pecho. Quede estupefacta sintiendo una oleada de felicidad que me recorría de arriba a abajo. Harry Potter me hacía gestos desde un todoterreno algo antiguo. Bajó la ventanilla.

—Sube —dijo Harry—. ¿Se puede saber adónde vas si un paraguas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Estaba volviendo a casa —contesté—. Como todo el mundo.

—Sube —repitió—. Te llevo.

—No, gracias. Mi casa está muy lejos —respondí dubitativa.

—Pues con mayor razón. Te vas a enfermar.

—De verdad, muchas gracias, pero ya voy caminando. No quiero molestar —dije con timidez

—No me molesta, si soy yo quien te lo ha ofrecido —me dijo sonriendo de forma suave y encantadora.

Me quedé un momento dudando sin saber qué hacer. Tenía la posibilidad de subirme en el coche del hombre más guapo del mundo y ahí estaba yo, dudando. También tenía que pensar con sangre fría (lo cual no era difícil ya que pronto llegaría a la hipotermia). ¿Y si era un asesino en serie? Era un poco imprudente subirse al coche de un desconocido, aunque desconocido del todo tampoco era.

—No te voy a raptar si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sólo quiero acercarte a tu casa, está lloviendo mucho.

—Pero empapada, ¿está seguro? No querría estropearle la tapicería..

—No me importa. En serio. Ojalá fuese sólo eso todo lo que le hubiese pasado a este coche —contestó con una gran sonrisa—. Sube y cierra la puerta, se está colando la lluvia —así lo hice y me sentí inmensamente aliviada; acto seguido, me quite el jersey, lo doble y lo dejé en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias, siento molestarlo —dije mientras me acomodadba en el asiento y me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

La verdad es que me daba vergüenza estar en el coche con él. Entre la ceja que estaba un poco hinchada y mi pelirrojo cabello mojado pegado a la cabeza, no tenía mi mejor aspecto. Aunque siempre lo llevaba recogido, el viento se había encargado de soltarme algunos mechones que se me pegaban en la cara. No es que fuese tampoco una 'top model' con el pelo seco, pero un poco arreglada podía dar el pego. Del montón para arriba, diría yo.

—No te preocupes. Me alegra poder ayudar. Y para que estés más tranquila podemos hacer las presentaciones oficiales —sonreí

—Pero antes ya lo ha hecho

—Sí, pero no personalmente —asentí y extendió su mano— Soy Harry Potter

—Ginevra Weasley —dije y estrecho mi mano, vi cómo sus maravillosos ojos esmeraldas brillaron. Mis mejillas se tornaron del color de mi cabello.

—Es un placer conocerte Gin —comencé a sentir taquicardia, acababa de llamarme con un lindo diminutivo, era posible que él oyera mi loco corazón acelerado? Rogué que no fuera así. Retire mi mano de la suya con pesar, mientras contestaba a su "saludo" con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y una tímida sonrisa. Dios! cuando dejaría de comportarme como una niña? Harry sonrió de lado, y se puso en marcha.

—Nuevamente gracias —le dije quedamente mientras él se acomodaba los lentes

—No es nada. Pero dime, ¿Qué no tienes un paraguas?

—Si, sólo que no pensaba que llovería. Aunque bueno, es Londres, era de esperarse —me encogí de hombros

—Tienes razón —me miro de reojo y sonrió— Bueno, dime, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve? —«Al fin del mundo» pensé «contigo donde sea». Lo mire y me percaté de que él también tenía el cabello un poco mojado, seguramente de llegar hasta su coche, pero a diferencia de mí, le quedaba increíblemente bien.

—Vivo un poco a las afueras. Antes de la colina Stoatshead Hill.

—Es antes de la tienda de papel, ¿cierto?

—Si

—Pues perfecto porque yo también voy hacia esa dirección —sonreí mientras me frotaba las manos, debía sentir frio pero extrañamente eso era lo que menos estaba sintiendo—. Te pondré el ire acondicionado para que entres en calor —dijo al verme temblar, pero sin imaginarse que mis temblores no eran precisamente por frio. Puso el aire y luego los parabrisas. Tuve que esconder una sonrisa. Hacían un ruido agudo chirriante como lo hacen las puertas poco engrasadas. A cada pasada, parecía que alguien le pisaba la cola a un gato.— No te rías, te estoy viendo —me dijo riendo—. Bien orgulloso que estoy de ellos, ahí dándolo todo.

Me miró sonriendo, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada entre los dos, ese momento de complicidad, sus hermosas esmeraldas brillaban atrás de los lentes. Era como si lo hubiese conocido de siempre. Inconscientemente baje la vista hacia su boca, me pregunté cómo sería besarlo, lo imagine inclinándose hacia mí presionando sus labios sobre los míos. Me mordí el labio y agite la cabeza para sacarme esa escena de la mente, no era momento para echar mi imaginación a volar. Me sonrojé, y él se dio cuenta.

—Bueno, ya empiezas a tener mejor color —rogué para que mi sonrojo no delatará mis fantasías.

—Sí, empiezo a notar los dedos otra vez —dije bajando la vista hacia mi regazo, apreté mi agarre mas fuerte.

—Pues anda que si vas andando hasta la piscina... —bromeo.

—No me quedaba más remedio. O eso o quedarme en el colegio —suspiré.

Me miró como queriendo preguntar algo, pero no lo hizo. Siguió conduciendo un poco. Hubo un instante de silencio, pero no fue incómodo. Yo me sentía segura y tranquila a su lado a pesar del acaloramiento que sentía por todo mi cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila al lado de alguien.

—Bueno, y dime, ¿qué hacen las chicas de tu edad por este ciudad?

—Pues no gran cosa. Ya sabe, lo que hacen todas, supongo.

—¿Y tú qué haces?

—¿Yo? —le pregunté extrañada. Me sorprendía que me preguntase tan directo—. Pues a mí me gusta pasear por el bosque, escribir y dibujar... nada muy exótico, la verdad.

—¿Ah sí? —me preguntó interesado—. ¿Y qué escribes?

—Bueno, no es nada espectacular, es más bien para pasar el tiempo. Escribo algunas historias para niños, y las ilustro.

Me daba vergüenza contarlo. No lo sabía casi nadie, pero tampoco es que me juntara con mucha gente a quién pudiese contárselo, a excepción de Luna.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió—. Algún día me tendrás que dejar leer alguna historia

¡Harry quería leer mis historias! ¡El hombre más guapo e interesante del planeta quería leer MIS historias!

—No sé... nadie más a parte de una amiga las ha leído, nadie mas. Lo hago porque me gusta, pero no creo que sean muy buenas —le dije nerviosa.

—Seguro que están geniales. Prométeme que algún día me dejaras leer alguna —me miró y volví a notar ese calambre—. Por favor —me suplicó sonriendo.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Se lo prometo —reí. Él me miró con una de sus mejores sonrisas, complacido.

—Bueno, dime, por dónde tengo que ir ahora —me dijo al pasar por la tienda de papel. Me invadió una sensación de pena al darme cuenta de que ya estábamos a punto de llegar.

—A la izquierda en la próxima avenida —le contesté intentando camuflar mi desilusión. Siguió un poco más—. Aquí es. Me puede dejar aquí si quiere, es al final de la avenida.

—No, tranquila, te acerco.

Subió por la avenida rodeada de árboles, y se paró delante de mi casa. Donde la puerta tenía un letrero en la cual se podia leer _"La Madriguera_". La fachada gris y de aspecto abandonada reflejaba el ánimo que sentía yo en aquél momento.

—Bueno, pues ya está —dijo amablemente. Probablemente sería mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver un punto de tristeza en su mirada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —le dije preparándome para salir.

—Si quieres mañana te puedo pasar a buscar para ahorrarte el camino —dijo cuando ya estaba fuera.

—No se preocupe. Ya estoy acostumbrada a andar. Además siempre lo hago junto a una amiga, solo que hoy no vino. Y no quiero molestarlo.

—Como tú quieras, pero no es ninguna molestia, podría llevarlas a las dos.

—No, de verdad, no se preocupe. Gracias.

—Bueno, yo lo he intentado —dijo sonriendo—. Hasta mañana entonces Gin —se despidió y me sentí desfallecer al volver a oírlo llamarme don auqel diminutivo.

—¡Hasta mañana!

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Oí como el coche se volvía a poner en marcha. Me giré y nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Y de nuevo ese calambre, esa conexión que me tenía los nervios descompuestos. Antes de volverme a girar y seguir hacia mi casa me despedí con un gesto con la mano.

Cuando entré, ni siquiera la soledad ni la sensación lúgubre de aquella casa pudo con mi ánimo. Fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Sentía una energía rara, como si tuviese ganas de gritar. Estaba feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. Empecé a dar saltos de alegría abrazada a la almohada que me ayudaba a camuflar los gritos de emoción. Cuando descargué parte de aquella energía me tumbé en la cama de un salto. Sentía como si estuviese flotando sobre una gran bola de algodón. Pero pronto el algodón empezó a convertirse en una gran bola de zarzas cuyos pinchos apuntaban todos hacia mí.

La realidad me cayó como un cubo de agua helada, y sin poderlo evitar, empecé a llorar. Había roto mi primera regla de mantener la cabeza fría y me había dejado llevar por las emociones, y por esa misma razón, en ese momento, estaba sufriendo. Harry jamás se interesaría por mí. Seguramente estaba siendo amable, como seguro lo era con los demás. Y las miradas seguro que eran invenciones mías. Era difícil no sentir algo cuando me miraban esos ojos verdes tan bonitos. Seguro que le pasaba a más gente. ¿Cómo iba a interesarle alguien como yo? Si además le llevaba por lo menos quince años de diferencia, sino más. Y no podía olvidar que era mi profesor. ¿Podría ser que me hubiese enamorado de mi profesor? No podía ser, ¡eso no me podía estar pasando!.

Lloré durante un buen rato, impotente ante aquella sensación de soledad que se apoderaba de mí. Siempre me quedaría sola, sin familia, sin nadie, tal y como estaba en aquél momento. Y así pasé la tarde, llorando sin consuelo, porque sentía que por primera vez estaba enamorada de alguien y que esa persona jamás se enamoraría de mí.

Cinco años atrás, ese mismo día, el primer día de primero del Sixth Form mi madre me preparó tarta de melaza y zumo natural de naranja que ella misma había exprimido para desayunar. Aquello suponía un extra y, aunque mi madre pensaba que aun no tenía edad para darme cuenta, ya hacía muchos años que me enteraba de lo que pasaba. Le di un beso enorme y le dije que la quería, y con eso mi madre era la persona más feliz del mundo. Todos los esfuerzos le valían la pena con tal de verme feliz, y yo siempre se lo demostraba para agradecerle todos los esfuerzos que hacía por mí. La casa había sido herencia de mi madre. Era una gran casa que en su época tuvo que haber sido la envidia del ciudad, con sus grandes paredes y sus campos idóneos para las cosechas, solo que ahora mostraba la degradación del pasos de los años.

En aquél entonces, la situación de mi madre me recordaba a un cuento sobre un pez que alguien me contó un vez. El cuento contaba la historia de un pez de feria que vivía en una pecera. Un día, el pez llegó a las manos de un niño pequeño y lleno de ilusión, que lo había ganado en un puesto de la feria de su ciudad. El niño adoró al pez durante mucho tiempo, pero un día, el niño dejó de ser niño y se hizo mayor, y la vida no le enseñó cuál era el camino correcto que debía tomar. El pobre pez ya no formaba parte de los planes del niño que ya era un hombre, así que decidió deshacerse de él. Cada vez que llegaba el momento de la verdad, el hombre miraba al agonizante pez y sentía pena, así que decidió buscar otra manera que le resultase menos difícil. Un día se le ocurrió ir quitando un poco de agua cada día a la pecera. Poco a poco iba quitando agua, día tras día, y aunque al principio no parecía que ocurría gran cosa, pronto el agua comenzó a ser escasa. El pobre pez no se daba cuenta de que, aquél que un día lo había querido tanto, lo estaba conduciendo hacia una muerte segura. Cuando le quedaba ya muy poca agua, el hombre lo abandonó. De ese modo nunca se sentiría culpable de haber matado al pez, ya que no acabó por quitarle toda el agua. Cuando el oxígeno del agua se acabase, la naturaleza llevaría su curso. Los órganos del pececito fallarían y así quedaría dormido en agonía para los restos. Mi madre me recordaba al pez, y el hombre era mi padrastro.

**L**legué al hospital. Por suerte había parado de llover, y aunque seguía haciendo un poco de viento, no era lo mismo afrontarlo seca que mojada. El tren llevaba retraso, lo cual había hecho mi viaje más largo de lo habitual. En mi ciudad ni siquiera había hospital, así que mi madre estaba ingresada en el hospital de San Mungo, en Devon.

En un día normal tardaba casi una hora en llegar, y la única forma que tenía de llegar era en tren. Las flores silvestres que recogía cada jueves y cada sábado no tenían muy buen aspecto, pero por lo menos olían bien.

Subí hasta la tercera planta y entré en la habitación 204. Cambié las flores y me senté al lado de mi madre, inerte e inexpresiva como siempre, desde hacía cinco años. Estaba en coma, y aunque los doctores siempre intentaban animarme diciéndome que había esperanza, yo sabía que no se despertaría jamás, que estaría allí hasta que sus órganos no pudiesen funcionar más, igual que el pez en la pecera. Me quedaba allí con ella una media hora, leyéndole las historias que había escrito durante la semana y mostrándole los dibujos. Sabía que lo más probable es que ni se estuviese dando cuenta, pero había leído que en algunos casos, las personas en coma pueden oír y sentir, así que me gustaba pensar que de algún modo aun estaba allí. Mi madre había sido la única persona que me había animado a pintar y a escribir, y me decía que algún día llegaría lejos, aunque yo sabía que eso me lo decía para que no me desanimase. Mi padrastro, en cambio, siempre me decía que perdía el tiempo, que aprendiese a cocinar y a ser una buena ama de casa, que con suerte algún día alguien se querría casar conmigo. De todos modos, desde una temprana edad, había aprendido a no escuchar lo que él me decía.

Cuando había acabado con mi madre, me dirigí a casa de Luna. Mi mejor amiga desde la niñez, su casa llena de jardines estaba muy cerca de la mia. Luna Lovegood vivía solo con su padre, el señor Xenophilius. Ella y el señor Lovegood se habían ido a una excursión en busca de nuevas especies de animales y plantas a un lugar desconocido, quien al preguntarle Luna me dio santo y seña de dicho lugar, pero luego de unos minutos ya lo había olvidado. Conocí a Luna a los 11 años, mi madre me había dejado salir a jugar al jardin y sin darme cuenta me aleje de casa, en un momento me di cuenta de que había llegado a la colina. Me tumbe en el suelo y me quede mirando el cielo, tratando de ver figuras en las nubes, eso era sin dudad mi pasatiempo favorito. En eso logré distinguir en ellas un ciervo persiguiendo a un caballo, me reí por lo extraño que eso era. Sin darme cuenta lo dije en voz alta.

—Yo también veo figuritas en el cielo. No te preocupes, estas tan cuerda como yo.

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo, pero no fue la frase lo que más me sorprendió, sino más bien ella en sí. De algún modo parecía estar completamente aislada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tenía el rubio pelo sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y ojos saltones, que le daban una expresión de sorpresa permanente. La niña tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Recuerdo a otros niños de la escuela hablar de ella, a quien no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, supuse que era ella al ver que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de manteca, se dirigía hacia mi casa leyendo un libro al revés.

A primeras podía darte la sensación de que no estuviese bien de la cabeza, pero no era así. Desde ese dia nos hicimos amigas, en ocasiones yo iba a su casa, en otras ella me visitaba, claro, siempre y cuando mi padrastro me diera permiso. La quería como si fuese mi hermana. Siempre tan alegre y risueña, podía animar hasta al más depresivo. No importaba lo mal que la gente estuviese, siempre conseguía hacerte reír.

Llamé a la puerta de su puerta y el señor Lovegood me recibió con una gran sonrisa, me dejo entrar diciéndome que Luna estaba en su recamara. Me dirigí a ella y entre sin llamar, Luna siempre tenía la puerta de su habitación abierta.

Al verme entrar dejo un objeto en forma de unos cuernos y se acerco a mi para recibirme con un gran abrazo.

—¡Ginny! estaba a punto de ir a verte.

—Luna, te dije que vendría hoy a verte después de pasar a ver a mi madre —ambas nos reimos y nos fuimos a sentar a su cama.

—Oh lo siento, Ginny, lo he olvidado. ¿Cómo está Molly?

—Ya sabes, como siempre. Ningún cambio de momento —Luna se fijó en mí.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó sin alarmarse mirando mi corte en la ceja.

—No es nada, esta mañana me he resbalado y me he dado con un bordillo —me miró fijamente. No había quien franqueara el radar anti mentiras de Luna. Donde quedaba ese aislamiento que solía parecer tener? Vaya dilema.

—No sé por qué lo sigues intentando. Ya sabes que no se me escapa ni una. Además tienes los ojos hinchados. Me parece a mí que alguien ha estado llorando. —Y puso una cara de 'cuéntamelo ya o sabes que te lo acabaré sacando como sea'. De todos modos me daba igual que lo supiera. Luna era la única persona a la que le contaba mis preocupaciones y problemas. Estábamos la una para la otra.

—Romilda me ha empujado esta mañana y me he dado con un bordillo. Sigue con lo del año pasado

—Michael —dijo y yo asentí

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a Dumbledore? —me preguntó calmada.

—No quiero poner las cosas peor. Ya sabes que yo sólo quiero aprobar el Advanced Level y poder salir de allí.

—Como tú veas, pero si yo fuese tú le daría un buen puñetazo en toda la cara, para que sepa quién eres de verdad.

Me visualicé dándole el puñetazo a Romilda, como si fuese una súper guerrera atacando al peor de sus enemigos. La visión me gustaba, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Yo no era el tipo de persona que podría hacer algo así. Siempre había sido muy educada, y por eso los demás se aprovechaban de mí. Entonces me acordé de Harry. La miré y ella en seguida lo captó. A veces me daba miedo la manera en la que adivinaba las cosas, como si tuviese súper poderes.

—¡Oh! Así que hay algo más, ¿eh? —y me hizo un gesto de pícara—. ¿O tendría que decir alguien más? —Luna estaba emocionada. Se reincorporó un poco hacia mí prestándome toda su atención. Me miraba con su típica sonrisa soñadora esperando la información—. ¡Vamos Ginny, ¡cuenta! ¿cómo es? —suplicó sacudiéndome levemente de los hombros para que se lo contase—. ¿De que año es?

—Es alto, ojos verdes, pelo negro, un poco ondulado pero no muy largo. Es cómo un actor de esos de antes de las películas de Hollywood. Viste muy bien. Es simpático, divertido, elegante y educado. ¡Lo tiene todo! —le relaté sin poder ocultar mi emoción. Me miró durante un instante.

—Me parece que alguien está enamorada —me dijo.

—Qué va, sólo me gusta un poco.

—¿Un poco? —preguntó bruscamente y me miró con sus grandes ojos grises—. ¡Por Dios, Ginevra! En todos estos años de ser amigas nunca, pero nunca te había visto hablar así de un chico, vaya! ni siquiera de Dean.

—Oh vamos Luna, ¡lo de Dean fue el curso anterior! Y no fue nada serio.

—Acepta que fue algo mas "serio" que lo de Michael.

—Con Michael sólo salí una vez —dije rotunda.

—Mientras que con Dean 3 meses —me dijo alzando una ceja, chasque la lengua.

—Bien, no molestes —Luna sonrio.

—Dime, ¿cuándo lo ves te da como un calambre en el estómago? —me preguntó.

—Sí...

—¿Y pasas más de cinco minutos sin pensar en él?

—No...

—Pues estás enamorada —dijo rotundamente sin dudar dando pequeños saltos sobre su cama.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —la mire ceñuda—. ¡Estas peor que yo! Solo has salido con Rolf

—Amiga, esas cosas yo las sé.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser si lo he conocido hoy? —le pregunté.

—No es muy común, pero a veces pasa. El amor a primera vista existe. Es eso exactamente lo que me sucedió con Rolf —Me eché hacia atrás de la cama un poco desanimada cuando recordé la realidad de la situación—. ¿Qué te pasa? No pareces muy contenta —me dijo confundida.

—Lo que pasa es que es…bueno…él, Harry —balbuceé, no tenía idea de cómo decirle a Luna lo que era Harry, me levante de la cama y comencé a recorrer toda la recamara retorciéndome las manos mientras Luna parecía ser ajena a mi nerviosismo, no sería raro que tomará un libro para leer o que comenzara a hacer un nuevo collar con alguna cosa rara. Suspire y trate armarme de valor— Harry es nuestro nuevo profesor de Historia del Arte y Diseño, y también nuestro orientador. —parloteé. Vi cómo sonreía y fijaba nuevamente su mirada hacia mi, esperé por primera vez ver algún signo de desaprobación, pero en lugar de eso, su cara se iluminó y volvió a su modo de emoción.

—¿Nuestro nuevo profesor? —dijo emocionada—. ¡Genial! —chilló.

—¡Callate, que se va a enterar medio Londres! —le dije entre risas. No había quien pudiera reprimir la risa ante aquél espectáculo.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Nuestro profesor! ¡Madre mía qué emoción! —iba diciendo mientras se movía nerviosa y emocionada.— Recuerdas la vez que te conté que Rolf y yo nos besamos en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, ¡fue una loca adrenalina! pero lo tuyo es superior —dijo nuevamente como ese aire soñador, pero ahora estaba emparejada con diversión—. Bueno, y qué ¿Te ha dicho algo? Seguro que se ha fijado en ti —me preguntó expectante.

—Fue él quien me curó la herida. Salió de la sala de profesores cuando yo estaba esperando a Poppy para curarme, y como no estaba ni ella ni nadie más me curó él.

—¿Qué te curó él? ¡Qué tensión!

—Sí, pero lo mejor pasó después —dije sin poder reprimir una sonrisa—. Cuando estaba saliendo de clase y ya iba de camino a casa, justo cuando empezó la tormenta, me llevo en su coche y me acercó —soltó un chillido de emoción.

—¡Qué bonito!, el caballero rescata a la dama en peligro. Es un príncipe azul —dijo, dejándose llevar por sus fantasías—. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para ver. ¡NO! —pegó un grito dándome un buen susto—. No, mejor así, sino seguro no te habría aventado Vane y no hubieras tenido ese momento con él. Ni tampoco hubieras tenido que ir a tu casa bajo la lluvia, ya que papá hubiera pasado por nosotras, entonces él no se habría ofrecido en llevarte —la mire, y agradecí internamente su inasistencia a la escuela.

—Bueno, en realidad estaba super empapada y quiso ser amable. Si hubiese sido otra persona en mi situación seguro que también lo habría hecho.

—¿Ha habido miradas? —me dijo cambiando repentinamente la expresión a una mucho más seria, algo raro en ella.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté un poco desconcertada.

—Que si ha habido miradas, ya sabes, miraditas entre los dos, la conexión, Ginny, la conexión —preguntó impaciente.

—Pues no sé... Yo pensaba que era invención mía, pero puede que sí —estalló.

—¡Sí! —chilló, dando saltitos de emoción—. ¡Lo has enganchado Ginny! ¡está enganchado!

—Creo que te estás emocionando un poco. Ya verás cómo no será nada.

—Ginny, escúchame —me dijo volviendo a cambiar la expresión otra vez a seria. Cuando hacía esos repentinos cambios de humor me asustaba. Parecía que no estuviese bien del todo—. Tú escúchame bien —repitió—. Aquí ha habido un flechazo a primera vista —me miró a los ojos fijamente—. Estás a punto de vivir una historia de amor de las más bonitas que pueden haber.

—Me estás asustando —le dije un poco estresada—. Además es mucho mayor que yo. Él jamás querrá estar conmigo. No olvides que es nuestro profesor, Luna.

—Te lo digo en serio Ginny. ¡Quiero que me cuentes hasta el último detalle! —me dijo ignorando mis últimas palabras. Luna estaba muy emocionada pero yo no veía las cosas tan claras. Me acerqué a la ventana.

—Luna, sabes que no voy a dejar que ningún hombre entre en mi vida. Los hombres sólo hacen daño y destruyen a las mujeres. No voy a permitir que nadie me haga daño. Eso ya lo sabes tú —le recordé. Me volvió a mirar.

—Pronto te darás cuenta que en el tema del amor no es la cabeza la que manda. No olvides a tus padres, ellos se amaban.

* * *

_Adaptaciones_

_E.S.O. _Es el sistema educativo español de enseñanza secundaria desde 1996 y que tiene como objetivo preparar al alumnado de entre 12 y 16 años para sus próximos estudios y/o el mundo laboral. **/** _Sixth Form_ Son los dos últimos años opcionales de la escuela secundaria, cuando los estudiantes tienen entre 16 y 18 años de edad, durante los cuales los alumnos normalmente se preparan para rendir un examen conocido como _Advanced Level._ (Nombre de un grupo de títulos de carácter optativo que pasan los estudiantes en Inglaterra, País de Gales e Irlanda del Norte al final de los dos últimos años de la enseñanza secundaria.)

_Pueblo (x)_ Algún pueblo de España **/** _Ottery St. Catchpole _Es una pequeña ciudad situada en Devon, Inglaterra. Fue nombrada probablemente después de un San Catchpole. El pueblo tiene tanto población muggle como mágica, ésta tranquilamente establecida después de la aprobación del Estatuto de Secreto en el siglo XVII. Las familias de magos que viven en o cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole incluyen a los Weasley que viven en las afueras, en La Madriguera, los Fawcetts, los Diggorys y los Lovegoods.

_Casa._ Ubicada un poco a las afueras, en el bosque. Más allá dela piscina municipal. A la izquierda. pasando una masía **/** _La madriguera. _Ubicada en el sur de la aldea y se oculta detrás de las colinas y los árboles. En el otro lado hay una colina bastante grande llamada Stoatshead Hill. Cerca de la tienda de papel (Tienda de papel en la parte Muggle de la aldea)

_Minerva. _Interna del Hospital, tiene cáncer terminal de pulmón. Amiga de la protagonista quien la consideraba como su abuela. **/ **_Luna._ Mejor amiga de Ginny desde su niñez

*En realidad el padre de la chica fue quien provoco el estado vegetativo de su madre, yo lo he manejado como su padrastro, no quise que Arhtur fuera el causante de que Molly entrara en coma, así que él falleció cuando Ginny era pequeña.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento que esta historia ha tenido :)

Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de ****SUSAN LAWRENCE****. ****Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**P****erdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Corazones al límite

**Capítulo 3.- La** vida es pura mierda****

Estaba en un lugar precioso, un prado lleno de jazmines, con una luz dorada de atardecer. Estaba tumbada mirando algunas nubes esponjosas que pasaban lentamente. Cuando me giré a un costado, Harry estaba allí, tumbado conmigo. Él me sonrió y poco a poco se acercó más a mí. Primero me tocó el cabello, acariciándolo hacia atrás dulcemente. Movió su dedo pulgar y lo pasó por mi cejas lentamente, acercando su cuerpo al mío cada vez más. Bajó por la nariz sin dejar de mirarme con aquella mirada intensa y penetrante. Siguió por la mejilla hasta deslizarse lentamente en mis labios. Los rozó lentamente, varias veces, con aquél tacto eléctrico que me estaba volviendo loca. Finalmente deslizó su mano detrás de mi cabeza, suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con mi pelo. Me apretó suavemente hacia él, y cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los míos... desperté.

Aquél fue el único sueño bonito que había podido tener en las apenas dos horas que había conseguido dormir. No me sentía bien del todo. Aquél sueño, a la vez de haber sido el más bonito que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, me dejó una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Las nubes que volvían a cubrir el cielo, no hacían más que acompañar mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía agotada y con los ojos hinchados.

Ya hacía dos noches que no dormía bien. Me había pasado horas dibujando y escribiendo intentando conciliar el sueño, en vano. Las palabras de Harry, pidiéndome que le dejara leer una de mis historias, me habían dado una gran motivación para seguir y aplicarme más que nunca.

Por lo menos, la ceja iba curándose bien, y con un poco de suerte no dejaría apenas cicatriz. Me pregunto si se parecerá a la cicatriz de Harry. Las primeras horas de clase pasaron muy lentamente y me alegró escuchar la sirena que anunciaba el comienzo del recreo. Por lo menos estaba más cerca de la última clase, en la que estaría Harry, y el simple hecho de pensar que lo volvería a ver, me ponía nerviosa.

**C**uando Luna y yo salimos al patio, nos sentamos como siempre en unos de los bancos más alejados del colegio, donde normalmente solían dejarnos en paz, y esos escasos treinta minutos, los pasábamos leyendo, platicando o simplemente cada una en su mundo; yo escribiendo o dibujando, y ella buscando en su ipad información sobre algunas misteriosas plantas o animales no muy conocidos; pero no sería el caso de ese día.

—¿Qué hacen aquí solitas? —nos saludo Romilda en un tono forzado como si le hiciese illusion vernos; venía acompañada de sus perritos falderos.

—Lárgate Romilda, no estamos para andarte soportando —dijo Luna con tono áspero, sin dejar de mirar su ipad. Romilda la ignoro, como siempre.

Me pillaron completamente desprevenida. Estaba sumergida con uno de los dibujos que estaba acabando para una de mis historias, la que había empezado para Harry, y ni siquiera vi que se acercaban, ni para pensar en Luna, ella se mete de lleno en sus investigaciones. Intenté esconderlo disimuladamente antes de que Romilda pudiese verlo, pero ya era tarde, y sin que pudiese darme cuenta, lo cogió.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo maléficamente mientras lo ojeaba.— ¡Oh!, así que también dibujas, ¿eh? La miré desafiante mientras me levantaba para intentar recuperar mi cuaderno. Luna dejo su ipad sobre su mochila y se puso de pie. Intenté quitarle mi cuaderno a Romilda, pero lo apartó, riéndose.— Oh, ya veo. Quieres que te lo devuelva, ¿no? —y se rió mirando a las demás, que también rieron.— No sé, chicas, ¿qué les parece?

—Será mejor que le devuelvan su cuaderno, sino iré a buscar al profesor Potter —amenazó Luna inútilmente ya que Romilda y sus amigas rieron aún más fuerte.

—Crees que nos atemorizas con eso? vamos Lunática, no metas en esto a Harry —Luna se acercó a ella pero la idiota de Millicent le impidió el paso.

Se volvieron a reír. Intenté tomarlo de nuevo y nuevamente lo apartó. La rabia me estaba empezando a hervir la sangre, y tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara de zorra que tenía, pero sabía que no debía rebajarme a su nivel. Tenía que mantener la calma, sin mostrarles ni un signo de debilidad. Romilda volvió a mirar los dibujos, pasando las páginas con cara de desprecio.

—A mí me parece que son una basura. ¿Por qué querrías tener esta mierda? —dijo arrancando una de las páginas y rompiéndola por la mitad mientras soltaba su irritante risa.

Vi, con dolor, cómo arrancaba varias páginas, y poco a poco las iba rompiendo. Mis dibujos iban cayendo al suelo hecho añicos. Cuando terminó, se fue, no sin antes pisar mis dibujos rotos y soltar algún que otro insulto. Esperé a que se fuera para recoger los trocitos y guardarlos en mi mochila.

—Malditas zorras —gritó Luna, pero lo único que logró fue más risas de ellas. Tendría que haberlo impedido, le tendría que haber pegado, o por lo menos intimidado, pero no pude. —Ginny… —dijo Luna acercándose a mí tratando de consolarme.

—Déjalo —dije mientras lo recogía todo, y sin decirle nada más me dirigí hacia el baño.

Tenía ganas de llorar, así que si tenía que hacerlo por lo menos sería en privado. No les daría el gusto a Romilda y a sus amigas de que me viesen. Me sentía sola y débil, y sólo podía pensar en lo bien que me iría un abrazo de Harry en aquel momento, un abrazo fuerte, que me hiciese sentir protegida, y entonces, cuando me tuviese sujeta, me diría con aquella preciosa voz que todo estaba bien. Pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de que Harry jamás me abrazaría, y jamás me besaría como estuvo a punto de hacerlo en mi sueño.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al baño con el nudo de la garganta causándome mucho dolor, la voz de Harry me sorprendió.

—¡Ginevra! —me llamó desde mis espaldas al final de pasillo. Lo ignoré, como si no lo hubiese oído, e intenté acelerar el paso. Si había alguien que no quería que me viese llorar ese era Harry. Oí como él aceleraba el paso también y corrió hacia mí.— ¡Ginevra, espera, por favor! —me suplicó ya casi a mi lado.

Me paré frustrada por el hecho de que me era imposible ignorarlo. Estaba demasiado cerca. Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente deseando que no se diese cuenta.

—Gin, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó ya a mi lado. Maldición, otra vez el diminutivo.

—Sí —dije seca sin girarme.

—¿Qué ha pasado allí a fuera? He salido justo cuando ya se iban, y te he visto recoger unos papeles del suelo —dijo preocupado.

—No ha pasado nada —contesté intentando camuflar mi tono cada vez más enfadado.

El nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande y me costaba incluso respirar con normalidad. Harry se quedó allí parado, sin saber qué decir. Hice un movimiento como para seguir hacia el baño. Él se adelantó y me tomo por el brazo con suavidad y me giró hacia él.

—¡Escúchame Ginevra, no tienes porque dejar que te humillen!. Si tú quieres, nosotros podemos hacer que les abran un expediente y que te dejen en paz —afirmó con convicción. Lo miré, y no pude contener las lágrimas.

—Siempre ha sido así y ahora no va a cambiar. Sabe tan bien como yo que un expediente no les hará parar. Sólo quiero pasar el año y que me dejen tranquila en mi rincón. Si consigo que piensen que no existo, será un buen año para mí —y de un gesto brusco me solté de su brazo y seguí caminando.

Oí como volvía a pedirme que esperase, pero no me detuve. Me encerré en el baño y lloré en silencio hasta que toda la rabia se me había agotado, y entonces me sentí mal por haber ignorado a Luna y por haberle hablado mal a Harry. Minutos después me encontré con Luna en el patio, me disculpe con ella y me abrazo, le conté lo sucedido con Harry y dijo que había estado mal mi comportamiento que tuve con él. Compendia mi rabia, pero que los demás no tenían la culpa de ello. Sabía que tenía razón, como siempre, y me sentí aún peor.

**L**as siguientes clases las pasé en mi solitario mundo, en ocasiones Luna hacia algún comentario sobre alguna cosa banal, aún sabiendo que no ponía mucha atención, y así llegó la clase de historia del arte, con Harry. Las ganas que tenía por la mañana ya no las tenía entonces. Me había visto llorar, y si había algo que de verdad me daba vergüenza era que me viesen llorar. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que llorar no era malo, pero a mí siempre me había parecido un signo de debilidad. La clase de historia del arte con Harry fue muy interesante, pero me sentía mal al recordar el tono que había empleado con él. Intenté no cruzarme con su mirada y me concentré en su voz que me calmaba. Romilda y las otras seguían intentando todo tipo de trucos para seducirle, o por lo menos para llamar la atención, pero a Harry no parecía interesarle. Los demás chicos de la clase, nerviosos, las miraban deseando ser ellos los que recibieran tanta atención.

De vez en cuando miraba a Harry cuando estaba segura que él no me veía, y recordaba aquel sueño, y cada vez me volvía a entrar aquel calor repentino y desconocido. No paraba de repetirme que tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Hacía veinticuatro horas que lo único que había en mi cabeza era él. ¿Cómo iba él a quererme a mí? Simplemente había sido amable, preocupándose como cualquier otro profesor lo haría por su alumna. Luna podía creer lo que quisiese, pero yo sabía que él no sentía nada por mí.

—Para la próxima clase quiero que hagan una redacción de una página sobre su pintura preferida y que expliquen el porqué. También quiero que cuenten qué es lo creen ustedes que el autor quería transmitir con esa obra. Puntuará para la nota final, así que aplíquense.

Anoté rápidamente en la agenda lo que había dicho, le di un codazo a Luna como seña y salimos rápidamente de la clase justo cuando sonó la sirena. Vi de reojo que Harry trataba de llamarme, pero no me paré. No quería volver a hablar con él del tema porqué seguro que me habría puesto a llorar otra vez.

Luna y yo caminamos rápido, ella siguiéndome el paso sin prestar mucha atención en mi estado de ánimo. No me hablaba, sabía que no estaba de humor para hablar, siempre era así, ella me comprendía como nadie, aunque en esa ocasión me hubiera gustado que comenzara a parlotear como siempre, pero no lo hizo, así que deseé que lloviese, porque así podría haberme concentrado en el frío, o en las macetas asesinas, o en cualquier otra cosa mientras no fuese en Harry. Pero no, las nubes se habían disipado y, muy a mi pesar, el son brillaba con fuerza. Quería llegar a casa y olvidarme de todo. Estaba empezando a notar el cansancio acumulado de las dos noches anteriores en las que apenas pude dormir y quería intentar descansar aunque fuese una hora, pero no fue posible.

**C**uando llegué a casa y me acosté, no pude parar de dar vueltas, y los recuerdos y pesadillas se mezclaban en una agobiante agonía, y lo que se suponía que tendría que haber sido una siesta reparadora acabó siendo todo lo contrario. Cuando me levanté estaba todavía más agotada que cuando me acosté, y con los ojos aún más hinchados. Decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la colina y escribir un rato. Así me despejaría y pensaría en otras cosas. Un poco de aire fresco no le hacía daño a nadie. Me encantaba estar en la colina rodeada de naturaleza. Me gustaba prestar atención a los diferentes sonidos y olores que encontraba por mi camino, y ver todo tipos de animales y plantas. Siempre que podía me escapaba a dar una gran vuelta de unas dos horas, y así encontraba serenidad. A veces encontraba un lugar bonito y me sentaba a escribir, dibujar o leer. Estar en la colina me inspiraba. Creí que quizás me podría encontrar a Luna, a veces eso sucedía, pero parecía que hoy no era el caso, quizás si hubiéramos charlado camino a casa me hubiera contado sus planes para el reto del día, pero no lo hizo. Me pasé un buen rato caminando hasta que llegué a un bonito claro que me recordó al que había visitado en mi sueño con Harry, y la corriente eléctrica me volvió a sacudir, justo cuando me imaginaba a qué habría sabido ese beso, aunque hubiese sido en el sueño. Aquella sensación me cortaba la respiración.

La luz era preciosa y los pájaros cantaban animados. Me tumbé en el suelo, mirando los árboles dejando que el sol calentase mi piel. Era una sensación maravillosa. Intenté no pensar en nada, concentrándome en lo que me rodeaba y nada más. Y allí llevaba ya como unos diez minutos, tranquila y relajada, cuando de repente apareció una cara sonriente justo encima de mí que casi me provoca un paro cardíaco.

—¡No! —chillé dándome el susto de mi vida. Cuando pude concentrarme un poco en lo que estaba pasando, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Era Harry.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte. Llevo un rato llamándote pero no me escuchabas —se disculpó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Pero a usted qué le pasa? —le dije un poco enfadada mientras me levantaba aún alterada.— ¿Me quiere matar del susto o qué?

—Lo siento de verdad —dijo mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

—Y encima le hace gracia.

—No, no es eso, es que tienes la cabeza llena de hierbas —y siguió intentando evitar sonreír, en vano. Me sacudí un poco para quitármelas, pero estaban por todas partes.— Espera, te ayudo —me dijo amablemente. Se acercó a mí y fue quitando las hierbas de mi cabello, y a mí se me aceleró el corazón al tenerlo tan cerca. Lo mire sonrojada intentando no parecer muy nerviosa.

—No se preocupe, da igual. Ya se caerán.

—Ya están casi todas —sonrió mirándome a los ojos mientras quitaba las últimas hierbas.

Intenté tranquilizarme lo mejor que pude. Me fijé en él, que también tenía la respiración acelerada, y me di cuenta de que había estado corriendo. Llevaba un conjunto de deporte que le quedaba increíble. Estaba un poco sudado y con las mejillas coloradas. Estaba muy sexy y a mí me estaba entrando muchísimo calor. Ahora el infarto me iba a dar por otras razones.

—¿Cómo me ha encontrado? —le pregunté extrañada dándome cuenta de la rareza del evento, aún un poco alterada— ¿O es que se dedica a dar sustos así como así?

—Bueno, al principio no sabía que eras tú. Estaba corriendo por el camino y vi a alguien en el suelo. Me he acercado para asegurarme que estuviera bien, y luego he visto que eras tú —explico.

—¿Y cómo es que viene a correr por aquí? —le pregunté recogiendo mi mochila del suelo.

—Es un circuito que hago que da una vuelta entera y me lleva de vuelta a mi casa —me dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil y toqueteaba la pantalla.— Perdona, voy a parar esto un segundo que sino sigue contando.

—Bueno, por mi no lo haga, siga si quiere. Estoy bien —le dije.

—No, tranquila, si ya estoy cansado de correr por hoy. Hace unos días que no he salido y estoy un poco oxidado —me dijo mientras guardaba el teléfono y se ponía a estirar los cuádriceps.— Y tu por aquí sola... ¿crees que es seguro? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Claro —Le contesté.— Le aseguro que cuando pongo mi cara de mala leche no hay quien se acerque. Además sé defenderme sola —le dije sintiéndome orgullosa de mi seguridad.

—Pues tal vez tendrías que empezar a defenderte de ciertas personas, ¿no? Porque a mí me parece que lo de la ceja no fue un tropiezo —soltó como si hubiese sido un impulso, aunque sin perder su tono amable. Me cambió la expresión de golpe y él se dio cuenta.

—Lo siento pero no voy a hablar de eso. Es mi vida y sé cómo manejarla. No necesito que nadie me ayude. Sé apañarme sola —y me giré enfadada para irme. Rápidamente se acercó a mí con su mejor expresión de disculpa.

—Perdona, Gin. Lo he dicho casi sin pensar. No sacaré más el tema —se disculpó. Su voz era tan sincera que no pude renunciar a perdonarle. Comenzaba a creer que él sabía que el usar mi nuevo diminutivo hacia efectos en mi. Miré al suelo unos segundos pensando e intentando calmarme.

—No se preocupe. No pasa nada —le dije suavizando mi expresión de enfado.

—Pero bueno, tengo que decirte que tu técnica de esquivo es buena, como la de esta mañana. Estoy sorprendido, la verdad —dijo cauteloso tentando el terreno. Me miró sonriendo. Sonreí..

—Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta —me propuso.

—OK —le contesté después de pensarlo unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve la mochila? —se ofreció caballeroso.

—No, tranquilo, yo puedo —le contesté sonriéndole, y nos pusimos a andar por el camino.

—Si llego a saber que te encuentro aquí no hubiese ido a correr, así ahora no estaría en este estado —dijo señalándose a sí mismo .

—No se preocupe, de momento no huele mal —le dije bromeando, y él me miró divertido. No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Vienes muy a menudo por aquí? —me preguntó.

—Sí, siempre que puedo me escapo. Me tranquiliza estar en la colina, y así aprovecho para escribir y dibujar.

—Y que hay de tu amiga, la rubia?

—Luna —dije «oh vamos, el que no recuerde el nombre de Luna y el mío si no quiere decir nada, eso suele suceder, no?»— a veces venimos juntas para hacer algún trabajo juntas, pero igual hay ocasiones en las que no puede, como hoy, así que me dedico a mis historias.

—Así que ahí llevas las que me prometiste que me dejarías leer —dijo.

—Bueno, aún no están listas —dije arrepintiéndome de haber hecho esa promesa.— Cuando tenga una que esté bien se la muestro, pero puede que tarde un tiempo aún.

—Esperaré —dijo con voz ronca «dios, no ha sonado como he creído, oh si?»— ¿Puedo preguntarle de donde es? Es increíble que nunca antes lo haya visto, tanto Luna como yo, tenemos muchos años viviendo aquí y ninguna de las dos lo recordamos. —«menuda idiota, ahora sabrá que Luna y yo hemos estado hablando de él.» Me miró y sonrió.

—Soy de West Country, viví con mis padres en el Valle de Godric hasta hace unos años, al terminar la carrera me fui a Irlanda.

—¡Irlanda¡ wow —dije emocionada. —Siempre he querido ir a Irlanda. Allí sí que hay unos paisajes increíbles. Si algún día tengo dinero será el primer lugar que visite.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué Irlanda? —me pregunto con curiosidad.

—Pues no sé, siempre que he visto fotos o libros de Irlanda me han encantado. Tiene algo que me llama la atención.

—Sí, es un sitio muy bonito.

—Y, ¿cómo es que ha venido aquí a Catchpole y no a Godric's? —le pregunté sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que tal vez le estaba haciendo preguntas demasiado personales.

—Bueno…necesitaba un cambio de vida…y un poco menos de sol, creo —me explicó un poco dudoso.

—Si ve que le hago preguntas que no quiere contestar me lo dice y ya está, es que yo me lanzo y pregunto sin pensar que tal vez no quiera contarlo —me disculpé.— Si ve que me paso de la raya me lo dice. Es que como por la manera en que...ya sabe —trate de darle a entender la rara relación que estábamos teniendo, me sonrojé— no es muy común el ir por la vida caminando con su nuevo profesor, así que me cuesta acordarme de que es eso lo que es —le expliqué sin mirarle, más ruborizada.

—No, tranquila —dijo sonriendo sorprendido por mi espontaneidad.— Yo quiero que estés tranquila, no pienses en mí como un profesor, si no como a un amigo, podríamos comenzar tuteándome, fuera de clases llámame Harry —me pidió quedamente «Por todos los cielos, esto no puede estar pasando, Harry quiere dejar atrás las formalidades»— no estás de acuerdo? —el corazón galopaba ferozmente en mi pecho.

—Oh…

—Olvídalo, no quise impacientarte, no hay problema…yo, creo no debí pedirte algo así —balbuceo sacándome de mi ensoñación. «Por favor! aquí la balbuceadora soy yo! no Harry Potter!»

—NO! —grite impidiendo que siguiera disculpándose— lo siento, yo…estoy de acuerdo…Harry. —Le sonreí en modo de afirmación mientras sentía como mis mejillas volvían a arder.— ¿Entonces allí también era…digo, eras profesor? —seguí preguntando como si nada, él sonrió.

—Sí, daba clases de español, pero en realidad yo soy fotógrafo. Estos últimos años no he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a ello, así que decidí venir aquí para poder dedicarme más en profundidad e intentar conseguir exposiciones en galerías y conseguir alguna publicación. A veces también hago fotografías para artículos de revistas, pero sólo cuando me lo piden.

—¡Órale! —dije sin poder ocultar mi asombro.— ¿Y qué tipo de fotos haces?

—Bueno, tengo muchas técnicas. Hago paisajes, naturaleza, macro... pero ahora quiero concentrarme en una técnica que estuve probando hace unos años que combina retratos y paisajes. Consiste en sobreponer dos imágenes y buscar una combinación que quede bien. —Intenté poner una expresión normal para que no se diese cuenta de que no entendía bien lo que me estaba contando, pero se dio cuenta. No se le escapaba ni una, como a Luna.— Si quieres te puedo enseñar algunas fotos que tengo en casa, así sabrás de lo que hablo. No estamos lejos —me dijo un poco dudoso por el atrevimiento de su oferta. ¿Yo? ¿En casa de Harry? ¡Infarto! ¡Infarto seguro!

—No quiero ser una molestia, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer —le contesté sonrojada deseando que siguiera insistiendo para que fuera.

—Anda vamos, así te invito un buen te irlandés y una rebanada de tarta de melaza que hice ayer —me dijo emocionado intentando convencerme.

—¿Tarta de melaza? ¿Usted sabe hacerla?

—Si, no te gusta? —pregunto dubitativo

—Oh no...no! quiero decir si, si me gusta, mi mama solía hacerla, digo, mi mama la hace—que metidota de pata estuve a punto de tener, deseé que Harry no haya sospechado nada. «Dios, hace años que no como tarta de melaza».— ¿Así que también cocina? —le dije tratando de dejar atrás mi desliz.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy bueno en la cocina, hago lo que puedo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada. Nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos. Acabé por apartar la mirada un poco nerviosa, pero vi como sonreía. Tenía un aspecto juvenil y dulce que lo hacía irresistible, con esa ropa deportiva, y ese pelo alborotado. Debería tener unos treinta y pocos como mucho. No sé si era muy normal que me gustase alguien mucho más mayor que yo, porque por lo menos nos llevábamos quince años, pero la verdad es que me sentía tan bien a su lado... cuando estaba con él, lo último en lo que pensaba era la edad.

—¡De acuerdo! —le dije sonriendo.— Todo sea por probar esa tarta.

—Y yo que creí que aceptabas la invitación por mi —dijo alzando una ceja, reí.

Me dieron unas ganas repentinas de abrazarlo y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, abrazarlo con fuerza y que no me soltara, pero no lo hice. La tarta de melaza la solía hacer mi madre cada domingo, hasta la muerte de papa, cuando ella se volvió a casar dejo de hacerla seguido, si bien me iba la tenía una vez al mes, y todo porque al gillipollas de mi padrastro no le gustaba, era alérgico a la melaza, por todos los dioses! quien es alérgico a la melaza? Extrañaba horrores la tarta, hubo varias ocasiones en las que deseaba comprarme siquiera una rebanada en alguna pastelería, pero nunca lo hice, mi nivel de masoquismo no llegaba a tanto.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó al verme sumida en aquellos pensamientos.

—Sí —contesté y sonreí intentando que no pareciese muy forzado.

—Sabes? cuando sonríes, tu mirada se ilumina, eso te hace ver muy linda—dijo de repente sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo y la timidez en su voz.

Me lo quedé mirando un poco sorprendida, con el corazón a mil. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Harry acababa de decirme a MÍ que era linda...cuando sonreía.

—Bueno, cuando no sonríes también, quiero decir que eres linda siempre, pero que cuando sonríes... pues... —se estaba poniendo nervioso y eso lo hacía todavía más irresistible.— Es que la luz es perfecta y quedaría una foto muy bonita —intentó disimular. Le sonreí un poco nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que me dieran cumplidos, pero la verdad es que me gustaba.

—Gracias —le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Aquella mirada de conexión se volvió todavía más intensa. Había como una complicidad entre los dos. Estaba cada vez más convencida de que algo tenía que sentir por mí, por poco que fuese, porque si no, ¿por qué me habría dicho eso? No podía estar imaginándomelo todo. Ya sé que no tenía ninguna práctica en esto de los chicos, pero a mí me parecía que yo también le gustaba. Pero, por otra parte... ¿Y si se estaba burlando de mi como todos los demás? No podía ser... él era un hombre educado, y se preocupaba por mí, seguro que no lo había dicho para burlarse. Pero también puede que le gustara mi sonrisa y ya está, desde un punto fotográfico. Pero prefería pensar en aquella remota posibilidad de que tal vez sintiera algo por mí.

—Bueno, cuéntame un poco de tu vida. Ya sabes casi todo de la mía pero yo no sé nada de la tuya —me dijo cambiando de tema.

—No hay mucho sobre mí si tengo que ser sincera. Siempre he vivido aquí, en esta ciudad, deseando poder escapar algún día.

—¿Tan malo es este sitio?

—El sitio no es malo, es la gente en general. Si pudiese pasarme todo el día en la colina y por los campos, sería la persona más feliz del mundo, pero por desgracia tengo que estudiar.

—Sí, es una época que puede ser un poco pesada, pero no es para siempre, ya verás —me dijo.— ¿Entonces vives aquí con tus padres?

—Sí —mentí— pero viajan muy a menudo por trabajo. Ahora están fuera toda la semana y puede que se alargue un poco más.

—¿Y vives sola durante ese tiempo? —me preguntó asombrado.

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrada.

—Ya se te ve que eres muy responsable y madura para tu edad. —observo mientras yo trataba de parecer no tomarle mucha importancia.

Anduvimos un rato en silencio, pero no fue incomodo. Simplemente disfrutando de los olores del bosque mezclados con su olor dulce y encantador. ¿Cómo podía un día empezar tan mal y acabar tan bien? Todas aquellas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas para mí. Estaba un poco asustada, pero a la vez emocionada. ¿Y qué pasaba si intentaba besarme? Jamás había besado a nadie y no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía. ¿Y si no me salía bien? Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Todo mundo creería que no era así, salí con dos chicos y sería obvio, pero no. Nunca me bese con Dean ni con Michael, patético no?.

Tenía que recordar que estábamos hablando de mi profesor. No se me podía olvidar. Seguramente sería ilegal besar a un profesor, pero el hecho de que fuese mi profesor le añadía un poco de adrenalina. Tenía que calmarme. Aquellos calores no eran normales.

—Aquella es mi casa —me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia ella.

A lo lejos se veía una casita de madera preciosa. El sol la iluminaba y daba una sensación de bienestar. Me encantaba. Siempre me habían encantado las casas de maderas. Entre mis sueños estaba el de poder tener una casita de madera en la colina algún día y tener mi huertecito y mis gallinas. Una gran chimenea y alguien con quién pasar el resto de mis días escribiendo mis historias y dibujando. Harry, por ejemplo.

Al acercarnos a la casa, iban apareciendo pequeños detalles que hacían esa casa todavía más encantadora.

—¡Me encanta! —le dije de corazón.

—Sí, es preciosa. La construyó mi padre para mi madre.

—¡Qué romántico, tu madre es muy afortunada!.

—Si, lo es.

—Pero...no estarán ahora o si? —pregunte con miedo.

—No, no te preocupes, por ahora estoy sólo, ellos suelen venir entre el otoño y el invierno.

—Oh —«vaya, menos mal» Me fijé unos segundos en los detalles cuando llegamos al porche, un poco abochornada por haber mostrado complacencia al saber que estaríamos solos.— ¡Es preciosa de verdad!. Tu padre tiene mucho talento.

—Sí. Es muy bonita. Espera a verla por dentro —dijo animado.

La tarde ya estaba bien adentrada y empezaba a oscurecer un poco, pero en aquél momento había esa preciosa luz dorada que lo hacía todo todavía más acogedor. Harry se acercó a la puerta, y después de girar la llave, la abrió.

Todo era precioso. Todo era de madera, y había plantas de todo tipo por todos sitios, y pequeñas decoraciones aquí y allá. Era de concepto abierto, así que el comedor, cocina y sala de estar estaban juntos. Había una escalera de madera que daba a un altillo que seguramente sería una habitación. A un lado había dos puertas, una sería para el baño y la otra para otra habitación.

—¡Es preciosa, me encanta! —le dije completamente enamorada.— ¿La has decorado tu?

—Sí. Muchas de las ideas las encontré en internet y otras ya las tenía mis padres puestas, pero yo he acabado de arreglarlo todo un poco más a mi gusto. Todas las decoraciones de margaritas son de mi madre. Le encantan las margaritas y siempre lo decora todo con esos motivos.

Me fijé en las margaritas, y había muchas, pero eran discretas y quedaban muy bien.

—Está genial. Es como una de esas casas de revistas.

—Pues tú ponte cómoda, como si fuese tu casa —me dijo contento mientras iba hacia la cocina.— ¿Entonces te preparo un té?

—Sí, gracias.

Después de dejar la mochila en la entrada, me puse a dar una vuelta por la sala, prestando atención a cada pequeño detalle, para distraer mi mente. Una de las paredes estaba recubierta por una gran estantería llena de libros sobre fotografía y arte. Pasé delante de un espejo que había al lado de la estantería y me sorprendí al ver las ojeras que tenía. Me picaban un poco los ojos y sentía el cansancio acumulado, pero con tanta emoción del momento, no estaba cansada. Seguí mi recorrido y en la otra pared encontré un rincón recubierto de fotografías.

La primera que vi fue una de Harry guapísimo en un campo verde con unas montañas al fondo, pero su sonrisa distraía de cualquier paisaje de detrás. Estaba bien tapado con una chaqueta, y en la mano tenía una cámara. La siguiente lo mostraba a él, con el pelo un poco más corto, con un perro cachorro que en ese momento le chupaba un lado de la cara. Harry ponía una cara rara, riendo, como si el lametazo le hubiese pillado de improviso, pero aun así estaba muy guapo. Había algunas más de él con amigos, y con lo que parecían ser sus padres.

—Son mis padres —me dijo cuándo me vio mirando.— James y Lily Potter.

—Te pareces mucho a él —asintió— pero tienes los ojos…

—Los ojos de mi madre, si —ambos sonreímos.— Toma, aquí está la tarta —me dijo acercándome un plato con una rebanada.

—¡Gracias! —y volvió hacia el tarro de agua que había puesto a hervir.

Observé como acababa de preparar el té. Cogió unas tazas preciosas y sirvió el té cuyo olor ya impregnaba toda la sala. Primero trajo las tazas a la mesa, luego el azúcar y una pequeña garrafa con leche.

—¿Lo quieres con leche? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—¿El té? —le pregunté un poco confusa.

—Sí. En Irlanda se toma así —me dijo divertido por mi expresión.

—¿El té con leche? —le volví a preguntar con una mueca de asombro.

—Sí —y se rió.

—¿Lo vas a tomar con leche? —le pregunté todavía incrédula pensando que me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Sí —y volvió a reír.— Si no quieres no pasa nada.

—No, no. Si tú lo tomas con leche yo también quiero probarlo, pero es la primera vez que oigo que alguien le echa leche al té. —El me miró divertido. Cogió la leche y echó un poco en cada taza, haciendo que el té adquiriese un color poco agradable a la vista.

—¿Quieres azúcar?

—Sí, una cucharadita, gracias. —Removió un poco y me dio la taza. Él hizo lo mismo con su té.

—Pues salud, entonces —dijo levantando la taza y sonriendo— ¡Por nuestra amistad!.

Sonreí y choqué la taza con la suya y probé aquella extraña mezcla, no sin antes verlo a él probarla primero, por si acaso.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta entonces? —me preguntó curioso cuando le había dado un sorbo.

—Sí, no está malo, es distinto, pero no me desagrada —le contesté agradablemente sorprendida por aquél nuevo sabor. Harry se rió.— No me puede negar que echarle leche al té no es raro —le dije espontánea.

—Bueno, para los Irlandeses no lo es —contestó divirtiéndose con la situación.

—Tú di lo que quieras, pero a mí me parece un poco raro.

—Ahora me da miedo que pruebes la tarta —dijo mirándome con cara de circunstancia.

—No será una receta Irlandesa, ¿no? —le pregunté bromeando.

—Mejor no te digo los ingredientes —dijo serio. Lo miré un poco extrañada.

—El sirope dorado crece del estiércol de las ovejas de montaña. Es muy típico en Irlanda, y muy apreciado. La he hecho con lo último que me quedaba de mi último viaje a Irlanda. Esa melaza sólo se encuentra allí —me explicó.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté completamente confundida, no creía posible que un liquido pudiera salir del estiércol.

—Prueba —me dijo acercándome su propio tenedor con una pequeña porción de su rebanada.

Ya no sabía si bromeaba o no. La verdad es que con la descripción no tenía muchas ganas de probarla. Se quedó serio durante un rato, pero al cabo de unos segundos ya no pudo retenerlo más y explotó en risas.

—¡Ah, ya veo!, muy gracioso, con que riéndote de mí —le dije con una media sonrisa en la cara, un poco sonrojada.

—Lo siento, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, tenías una cara que tendría que haberla grabado —dijo entre lágrimas de risa.

—¡Bueno, ya basta, no es gracioso! —le dije intentando ponerme un poco más seria, en vano. Su risa era muy contagiosa.

—No te lo tomes a mal. No podía resistirlo. —dijo recuperándose del ataque de risa.— Me encanta tu inocencia —y me miró con aquella mirada de complicidad que nuevamente me sacudió el cuerpo.

—Te estaba siguiendo el juego —le dije intentando engañarlo, pero no fue posible. Mi sonrisa me delató. Partí un pedazo y me lo lleve a la boca.— No está mal —le dije intentando parecer poco impresionada. —La melaza de la caca de oveja es lo que le da el toque —y le sonreí.

La verdad es que la tarta estaba muy buena,

—Dame un segundo que me duche rapidísimo mientras tú te acabas el té y te traigo las fotos también. Te prometo que no tardo nada —me dijo mientras se levantaba engullendo lo que le quedaba de su tarta y terminándose el té.

—No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo —le dije tranquila.

—Gracias —sonrió.— Tú ponte cómoda que no tardo.

Se levantó y dejó su taza en el lavaplatos, y después se acercó hacia mí como si fuese a tomar mi taza, pero de repente, sin yo darme cuenta, me dio un beso en la mejilla, me miró con su bonita mirada y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

No pude ni reaccionar. El corazón se me había detenido y no podía respirar. Harry me acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla. En aquél momento era la persona más feliz del mundo. Sentía como me latía el corazón, con fuerza, en los oídos. Había sido tan solo un instante, pero sólo había hecho falta eso para darme unas ganas enormes de chillar y saltar. Me quedé sentada unos minutos intentado calmarme y darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido muy dulce e inocente, y me encantó la manera en la que me lo dio, sin que yo me lo esperase, así, tan normal. Tuve que levantarme y pegar unos saltitos y gritos mudos de la tensión y emoción que sentía. No podía parar de sonreír.

Me paré un segundo a pensar. La verdad es que la situación era surrealista. Estaba en casa de mi profesor quien no hacia mucho acababa de decirme que le tratase como a un amigo. Me pellizqué discretamente para asegurarme que no estaba soñando. Pero entonces pensé que debía que mantener la cabeza fría y recordar que no sabía apenas nada de él. ¿Y si tenía novia? O incluso peor, ¿Y si estaba casado y con hijos? Recordé lo que solía decir mi madre, que era imposible que los hombres mayores de treinta años fueran solteros. Me quedé un poco traspuesta por el dolor que me causaba pensar que alguien más estaba ya con él, y que todo lo quepodría haber entre nosotros eran imaginaciones mías.

Me sentí mal al momento, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de pensar que un hombre como él estaría interesado por mí? Seguramente lo único que sentía era pena, y por eso era tan cariñoso conmigo. O quién sabe, tal vez quería a alguien con quien divertirse hasta que volviese a ver a su novia o esposa a donde fuese que estuviese. El dolor empezó en la espalda, como un calambre que se hacía cada vez más grande. Podía oír mi corazón en los oídos cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Harry salió de la habitación con una caja rectangular bajo del brazo, y el pelo aun mojado. Lo miré un segundo con lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a brotar en mis ojos. Me dirigí a la puerta para salir.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó desconcertado y asustado.

No le contesté. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que tenía que contener la tristeza que sentía como fuese. Si había algo que no se me daba bien era enfadarme, y aquellos momentos deseaba mostrar un mínimo de ello. Sabia que estaba volviéndome loca. Y que quizás me arrepentiría luego, pero en esos momentos no me importaba mucho, sólo pensaba en mi bienestar.

—Gin, espera, ¿qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar esta vez totalmente preocupado.

—Quiero irme —le dije sin poder reprimir la rabia en mi voz. Harry, asustado, se acercó un poco a mí. Mi mano toco el pomo de la puerta.

—Dime por lo menos qué te pasa —me pidió desesperado sin saber qué hacer.— Por favor. —Entonces me cogió del brazo con suavidad, pero yo me solté bruscamente de un tirón y me giré hacia él.

—¿Quiere saber lo qué me pasa Profesor? —le dije llorando haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

La expresión de Harry era de completa confusión, y parecía muy preocupado. No dejaría que se burlase de mí como hacían todos los demás.

—Lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuenta que eres otro más en el montón de mierda que hay en este mundo. Te piensas que puedes venir aquí y hacerme pensar que estás interesado en mí para después burlarte de mi. Pues no, esta vez no voy a dejar que eso pase, porque ya estoy harta que la gente me humille de esta manera— le chillé entre el llanto.

Sabia que mi actitud era tonta. Había aceptado ir allí, me atreví a convivir con él en su propia casa, le permiti tanta confianza entre nosotros. Y ahora estaba comportándome como una santurrona persinada. _Patética_. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba así. Me costaba incluso respirar.

—Ginevra, no me estoy riendo de ti. No sé por qué dices eso. Por favor, cálmate y lo hablamos... —y me volvió a coger por los brazos. Los volví a soltar con brusquedad.

—No quiero hablar nada y no quiero que me toques.

—Gin…—susurro

—Maldita sea! deja de llamarme así! —hipé del llanto— No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar jamás. Limítate a ser mi Profesor y ya está. No quiero saber de ti, de nadie ni de nada

—Es que no entiendo porque actúas así, Gin…Ginevra por favor explícamelo, trataremos de…

—No! ya ha sido suficiente, no hay nada más que decir —no quería oír mentiras, así que me giré rápido y tirando con todas mis fuerzas, abrí la puerta. Sali y a mitad de la calle me giré— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia que le parece que me des besos en la mejilla, o que te parezca que soy una inocente chica linda cuando sonrío? —Harry se quedó sorprendido como si no entendiese de que hablaba. Llegó a mí a zancadas.

—Espera…—intento detenerme tomándome de la mano.

—Adiós Profesor, lo veré en clase —dije zafándome de su agarre.

Y dándome vuelta, me aleje de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Perdón la tardanza, pero bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca hahaha

Gracias por sus alerts, favorites y reviews!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de ****SUSAN LAWRENCE****. ****Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**P****erdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Corazones al límite

**Capí****tulo **** 4.- **** De una u otra forma podría perderlo**

Sábado por la mañana, triste, y muy sola recordando mientras que las horas, minutos y segundos van pasando. Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba profunda y locamente enamorada de Harry Potter.

Parecía ser que el clima era un reflejo de mí ser, no había rastro alguno de que llegara a salir el sol y claro, menos si todo el bendito día se la pasará lloviendo, la típica llovizna que seguramente duraría todo el día, quizás sería lo mismo por el domingo.

No fui a su clase ni el martes, ni el jueves de la semana próxima. Al finalizar las clases del viernes me fui directamente a casa sin esperar a Luna, excusándome diciéndole que tenía jaqueca. Me dijo que iría a verme por la tarde pero me negué. La depresión me envolvía. El sábado no salí de casa ni siquiera para ir a ver a Luna. Me dedique de lleno a mis historias, era mi única salida de la cruel vida de mierda. Seguía a mis personajes en sus aventuras y de alguna manera sus mundos se convertían en el mío, donde cualquier cosa era posible. El domingo el cielo amenazaba tormenta. Por la mañana fue a verme Luna y me invito a pasar el día en su casa, me negué pero insistió haciéndome aceptar luego de decirme "mala amiga" y "encerrada sólo te hace ver más patética". El viernes le había contado lo sucedido con Harry, ella no estuvo de acuerdo con mi actitud, y muy a mi pesar me di cuenta que tenia toda la razón. Me aconsejo hablar con él, dejar que me explicará que le exigiera me dijera cuáles eran sus intenciones para conmigo. Pero en verdad podía abrirse con sinceridad? Era obvio que si él mantenía alguna relación con otra mujer nunca lo diría tan abiertamente. No llegaría tan campante a decirme que yo sólo era una diversión para él. Y si así fuera? Qué si Harry aceptará todo y me pedía salir con él? Vaya dilema, yo y mi imaginación infinita. Eso sólo sucedía en las novelas.

Todo el día la pase con Luna y su padre, era como estar en familia, ellos eran los únicos allegados a mí, y se lo agradecía al señor Lovegood. Él conocía mi historia, y siempre estuvo apoyándome, ofreciéndome su ayuda; cuando mi madre quedo en coma me ofreció irme a vivir con ellos, pero yo me negué porque no quería involucrarlos más de la cuenta y además yo no me quería ir de mi casa, que a pesar de todos los malos momentos siempre tendría en mi corazón los días en que era feliz al lado de mis padres. Luna era una gran amiga, casi mi hermana, con quien siempre podía contar, en las buenas y en las malas.

El lunes fue como los demás días. Luna y yo asistimos a clases, tratando de sobrellevar todo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Luna pasó la tarde en casa, escuchamos musica al hacer las tareas. Preparamos la comida, no dejaba de bailar, cantar ir y venir por toda la casa. Su excentricidad hacia que todo fuera más fácil. El estéreo sonaba a todo lo que daba, pero el momento de Chino Nacho llegó, empezó "Contigo" y sabiendo que no lo soportaría fui a cambiar de canción. Elegí algo más movido, algo _no romántico. _ Chubby Checker se adueño de la casa. Ya por la noche hicimos unas palomitas y nos fuimos a mi recamara a ver "Only You". Cuando terminó lloramos por el final feliz y luego nos fuimos a la cama. La situación de Faith y Peter me causo insomnio, no dejaba de pensar la fuerza del destino. El amor podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo, aguardando a que uno lo encuentre, sin imaginarlo y sin esperarlo te topas con él y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, sólo vivirlo, disfrutarlo. Qué envidia.

Muy a mi pesar llegó el martes. Sabía que ahora no podía faltar, debía entregar el reporte que valía mucho para la calificación. Tenía ganas de que empezase su clase. Había trabajado por lo menos 3 horas sólo en la redacción de la obra de arte. Siempre me aplicaba mucho en todas las clases y sacaba muy buenas notas, pero en aquella especialmente tenía que aplicarme todavía más. A pesar de todo, quería que estuviese orgulloso de mí. Al verme entrar con Luna pareció sorprendido y me sonrió, mis entrañas se retorcieron, hacia una semana que no lo veía y su simple gesto me paralizaba de pies a cabeza. Desviando la mirada me dirigí a mi lugar e hice todo lo posible por no mirarlo durante toda la clase, aun sabiendo que él si lo hacía.

—Ginevra, te toca —me sobresaltó Harry mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Harry había decidido que fuésemos saliendo de uno en uno delante de toda la clase a leer la redacción. Después nos hacía preguntas sobre por qué habíamos escogido la obra y qué entendíamos de ella. Neville, uno de los chicos más tímidos de la clase, volvía a su pupitre al haber acabado su presentación. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, y parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a vomitar. Alguna vez había intentado hablar con él, en cursos anteriores, pero era tan tímido que no conseguía apenas contestarme.

Me levanté y fui hacia el pizarrón. Harry me sonrió discretamente. Respiré hondo. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia hablar en público, sobre todo cuando Romilda y su clan me miraban fijamente para hacer que estuviese todavía más incómoda.

—La pintura que he escogido es La dama de Shalott, de John William Waterhouse.

Harry me miró interesado. Escribió en un ordenador que había en su mesa buscando la obra como hacía con los demás. Una vez la encontró, la proyectó justo a mi lado para que todo el mundo pudiese verla.

—Muy bien. Ya puedes empezar a leer tu redacción.

Cuando empecé, todos se quedaron raramente callados. Incluso hubiese podido decir que estaban interesados. Mi exposición no tardó más de 10 minutos, finalicé mi redacción con los versos del poema de Tennyson:

_Y en la oscura extensión río abajo_

_-como un audaz vidente en trance,_

_contemplando su infortunio-_

_con turbado semblante_

_miró hacia Camelot._

_Y al final del día_

_la amarra soltó, dejándose llevar;_

_la corriente lejos arrastró_

_a la Dama de Shalott._

_Yaciendo, vestida con níveas telas_

_ondeando sueltas a los lados_

_-cayendo sobre ella las ligeras hojas-_

_a través de los susurros nocturnos_

_navegó río abajo hacia Camelot;_

_y yendo su proa a la deriva_

_entre campos y colinas de sauces,_

_oyeron cantar su última canción_

_a la Dama de Shalott._

_Escucharon una tuna lastimera, implorante,_

_tanto en alta voz como en voz baja,_

_hasta que su sangre se fue helando lentamente_

_y sus ojos se oscurecieron por completo,_

_vueltos hacia las torres de Camelot._

_Y es que antes de que fuera llevada por la corriente_

_hacia la primera casa junto a la orilla,_

_murió cantando su canción_

_la Dama de Shalott.''_

Cuando acabé, todos me estaban mirando, como si quisieran que continuase. Mire a Harry y parecía consternado, sus esmeraldas me miraban intensamente. Me puse nerviosa. Su semblante paso de extrañado a satisfecho.

—¡Excelente, Ginny! —dijo Harry entusiasmado tras responder sus preguntas respecto a mi exposición. «_La primera vez que me llama Ginny.__» _Me miraba, como si quisiera decir más cosas pero se estuviese conteniendo. Yo seguía sintiendo mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

—Gracias profesor —le contesté humildemente. Harry anotó en un cuaderno que tenía. Me miró y sonrió.

—Tu redacción está genial. Ya me habían dicho que eras muy buena alumna, pero lo que has leído es brillante. «_Tal vez es porque he pasado tres horas trabajando en ello»_ pensé.

—Gracias —Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos antes de que yo no pudiera más y desviara la mirada. No podía con aquello.

—Muy bien, ya puedes sentarte.

La tensión disminuyó, la clase volvió a tener los habituales murmullos y pude al fin relajarme un poco sentada de nuevo en mi pupitre. Los demás fueron pasando uno tras otro hasta que todos leyeron su redacción.

—Para la próxima clase no les voy a poner deberes. Los que no hayan presentado esta redacción espero que sepan que si no la entregan para la próxima clase tendrán un cero que hará promedio con los otros trabajos y el examen final. De todos modos, aunque lo traigan para la próxima clase, sólo podré calificarlos con un 5, ya que no sería justo que los examine sobre 10 como a los demás que lo han entregado a tiempo.

Romilda no parecía muy preocupada. Tres personas no habían entregado el trabajo y ella era una de ellas, lo cual no era de extrañar. Sonó la sirena.

—Muchas gracias por su trabajo. Veo que hay mucho nivel. La semana que viene les entregaré las notas. Salí apresuradamente del salón antes de que se le ocurriera llamarme.

El miércoles me reuní con Luna en la puerta de su casa. Durante el camino hacia el colegio comentamos los deberes que teníamos por presentar. Al día siguiente me salte nuevamente su clase de asesoría. Me decía a mi misma que no me importaba lo que pensará Harry al respeto, pero al segundo me preguntaba si acaso estuvo pensando en mi durante la clase, mirando mi vacio lugar, extrañándome, desenado verme como yo deseaba verlo. Estúpida. Ella sabía que no quería hablar sobre Harry y lo entendía, no sin antes decirme que lo pensará, que aceptara su petición de hablar, pero cómo podía aceptar si no lo había vuelto a ver? Quizás ya no insistiría mas en el asunto, quizás yo ya no le interesaba más y dejaría de buscarme. Y en pensar en eso sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No quería que me olvidara.

Antes de finalizar las clases, nos dirigimos a los casilleros a recoger nuestros libros, Luna se despidió de mí muy deprisa porque iría Rolf por ella. Nos despedimos y abrir el casillero, me encontré con una hoja sobre mis cosas al final de éste. Extrañada alargue la mano para alcanzar la nota doblada, la desdoble y mi estomago se contrajo al reconocer la letra. Comencé a leer con el corazón a mil.

"_Sé que has estado faltado a clases para no verme, y de alguna manera me siento responsable por ello. Puede que haya sido un poco lanzado y que te haya agobiado, y lo siento mucho. Debo confesar que por un momento pensé que tal vez algo pudiese ocurrir, dejándome llevar por mis emociones. Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, y ahora comprendo que yo no puedo dártelo. Te mereces estar con alguien de tu edad. Quizás lo mejor sea que te dé más espacio. Lo siento mucho por todo, y espero que algún día pueda ganarme tu amistad."_

Me sentía paralizada, como si algo muy pesado recorriera mis venas lentamente, haciéndome sentir incapaz de moverme. Me quedé varios minutos mirando la hoja. Harry ya no quería saber nada de mí. Mire a mí alrededor con la esperanza de verlo. Nada. Guarde la hoja en mi chaqueta, cerré mi casillero y salí del colegio.

Las horas pasaron y yo seguía sumida en las sombras. Me sentía paralizada por el dolor que me vibraba por todo el cuerpo. A duras penas había conseguido meterme en la cama, y allí me quedé durante toda la noche, intentando dormir y despertándome a cada momento con dolores intensos en el corazón. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que había perdido a Harry por mis indecisiones, y que volvía a estar sola. Según él me daría espacio, para mí, eso era lo peor que podía hacer, porque lo acepto, soy masoquista. Esperaba ganarse mi amistad, eso era lo único que esperaba de mi, y yo no creía poder hacerlo realidad, no podría estar con él como su amiga sabiendo lo mucho que lo quería, no sería justo para él y mucho menos para mí. Que necesitaba estar con alguien de mi edad, qué mierda! Yo lo quería él, no a un mundano inmaduro de mi edad! Lo único que quería era que estuviera allí a mi lado, que me dijera que todo estaría bien, porque él estaba conmigo, siempre.

—¡Uf! Vaya cara traes —dijo Luna al día siguiente cuando pasé por ella a su casa. Intenté parecer un poco más animada pero debería haber sabido que era inútil. No se le escapaba nada.— Vámonos, en el camino me cuentas que ha pasado —nos pusimos en marcha.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema porque seguro que acabaría llorando, pero de alguna manera el cuerpo me lo pedía. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo y consejo, y Luna era la única que podía hacerlo.

—Harry ya no quiere saber nada de mi... —no pude contener las lágrimas. Luna se detuvo y me abrazó.

—Que ha pasado?

—Ayer me dejo una nota en el casillero —saque la hoja la parte trasera de mi pantalón, se la extendí, la leyo.

—No llores. Ya verás como encontramos una solución.

—No hay solución. Yo lo he alejado de mí, yo y mis estúpidas inseguridades. Además piensa que es por la diferencia de edad.

—Verás como algo se nos ocurre, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas que me caían por las mejillas.— Harry te quiere, eso te lo aseguro yo, lo único que pasa es que no sabe porqué estás preocupada y piensa que es por él, por la diferencia de edad y porque es el profesor. Tú tienes tus dudas porque te preocupa que te haga daño, pero él eso no lo sabe, y entonces piensa que es por otras razones.

—Aún no estoy muy segura de que hable con la verdad, no puedes estar segura de que en verdad me quiera.

—Lo sé, lo intuyo Ginny, la forma en que te mira…

—Luna…no empieces con tus fantasías —repliqué.

—Ninguna fantasía, es la verdad. No te das cuenta por qué cuando tiene la mirada fija en ti tú estás viendo hacia otro lado.

—Sólo he asistido a dos clases de las cuales tú sólo has ido a una.

—Más que suficiente, y no olvides lo que me contaste el día que se conocieron. Además él ha preguntado por ti

—Qué?

—Eso, —dijo con su mirada perdida, como si lo que acabase de confesar no fuera de suma importancia— al final de cada clase se ha acercado a mí para preguntarme sobre ti

—Y hasta ahora se te ocurre decírmelo? —se encogió de hombros, la fulmine con la mirada.

—Necesitabas espacio, querías estar sumida en tus pensamientos, no querías que nadie se te acercará. Simplemente hice lo de siempre: dejarte tranquila.

—Espacio! Estas hablando como Harry!

—Ves? Él te conoce tan bien como yo _«vaya amiga la que tengo»_

—Por Dio!

—A veces pensamos que las personas reaccionarán de una manera y nos asustamos por la reacción que nos imaginamos que tendrán, pero muy pocas veces ocurre lo que uno se imagina. ¿Qué puedes perder? Ahora no lo tienes, ¿verdad? —me dijo mirándome con ternura— Ya te había dicho antes, cuéntale tus dudas, habla con él déjalo que te explique y si resulta que no quiere estar contigo no pierdes nada, estarás en la misma situación. —Las lágrimas seguían cayéndome por la cara.— Ginny, lo mejor es que le hables claro, y por supuesto que él haga lo mismo y así por lo menos podrás estar tranquila contigo misma. Harry te quiere, y no te va a decir que no porque le hayas dicho que dudabas de él. Cuando sepa el porqué, seguro que lo entenderá. Tú tienes que dejar de tener miedo, porque el miedo no lleva a ningún lado. Si no arriesgas, jamás podrás vivir las aventuras maravillosas que te depara la vida.

Llego el jueves y nuevamente no asistí a su clase. Muy infantil mi actitud, pero aún no estaba preparada para verlo. Amaneció tan nublado como mi mente. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Sólo podía pensar en Harry y en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, aunque hubiesen sido pocos. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. El tiempo no hacía pasar el dolor que cada vez se aferraba más a mí haciéndome recordar cada detalle con más viveza. Miraba una y otra vez su mensaje. Me hacía sentir más cerca de él por un momento, sólo para darme cuenta después de lo lejos que lo tenía. Se había convertido en una obsesión.

La clase de Geografía termino. Todo el mundo empezó a salir lo más rápido posible. Era la última hora del día. Mientras recogía mis cosas, vi a Harry parado en la puerta. _«mierda»_ Sin tomarle mucha importancia me dirigí hacia la salida, pero al pasar a su lado me hablo.

—Ginevra, ¿puedes ir a mi oficina un segundo? Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu rendimiento escolar, has estado faltando a tus clases, sin mencionar la de asesoría.

Justo en aquel momento Romilda pasaba por mi lado y clavó su mirada en mí y luego en Harry. ¿Estaría pensando que tal vez había algo entre nosotros? El sólo pensar en una cosa así me sentía eufórica, la loca adrenalina comenzaba a colarse en mi cuerpo, me gustaba esa sensación, por lo que conteste sin pensarlo mucho.

—De acuerdo —dije mientras Luna llegaba a mi lado cuestionándome con la mirada, me puso nerviosa, tal vez me estaba empezando a volver un poco paranoica. Le susurre un "esta bien", suspiro y salió.

Sin decir nada más nos dirigimos a su oficina, abrió la puerta y me dio el paso, pero yo me quede en el umbral insegura. Me susurro en el oído que entrará y yo actuando como autómata le hice caso. Me acerqué a su escritorio.

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo él señalando una silla frente al escritorio, suspirando obedecí. Harry se mostraba cada vez más exasperado, y yo no aguantaba verlo así. Debía disculparme o si no lo perdería.

—¡Lo siento! —conseguí decirle abochornada.

—De que hablas?

—Lo del otro día…yo…no debí comportarme así. —Harry negó con la cabeza— Actué como una idiota, lo sé.

—Ginevra…

—Me detuve un momento a pensar en todo lo sucedido —comencé a explicarme interrumpiéndolo— usted, yo…todo parecía ir bien, pero no podía pasar algo como aquello —suspire y me arme de valor para preguntarle lo que todo ese tiempo me estaba carcomiendo por dentro— antes de seguir creo debí preguntarle algo

—De que se trata? —cuestiono con la mandíbula apretada.

—Usted tiene novia o algo por el estilo? —solté y me encomendé a todos los dioses para que su respuesta fuera negativa.— Una esposa…una familia.— sabia que contra una simple novia podía competir, mientras que con una familia…no podía hacer nada al respecto. Espere ansiosa, Harry me miraba y noté cómo poco a poco su rostro se relajaba.

—No, Ginevra. No tengo novia, ni esposa y mucho menos hijos. —contesto con el ceño fruncido.

—De verdad? No me mientes? —pregunte dudosa, tuteándolo nuevamente.

—Lo juro —contesto serio y yo le creí.

—Lo he jodido todo, cierto? —me recriminé. Harry se puso de pie. Se coloco frente a mí recargándose sobre su escritorio. Cruzo ambos brazos y me miro sonriendo.

—Todo lo que paso el otro día en mi casa, fue porque pensabas que yo estaba jugando contigo.

—Si

—Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar eso?

—Cuando…cuando me besaste yo me puse muy feliz, estaba eufórica. Pero como ya te había dicho antes, me quede unos instantes razonando todo. A penas y te conocía, y ya estaba en tu casa tomando el té como si fuéramos viejos conocidos.

—Así es como me siento contigo. Tienes razón al decir que apenas y nos conocemos, pero no sé que ha sucedió. Ginevra, te me has metido en el alma muy profundamente. Y también sé que pasa lo mismo contigo. Sólo basta una mirada para darme cuenta que tu corazón late como el mío. —Harry tenía razón.

—Yo…_«No puede ser cierto». _

—No, no tienes nada qué decir. Lo único que estoy haciendo es abrumarte. Era cierto cuando te dije que te daría espacio, pero por Dio! No puedo seguir separado de ti por más tiempo. Es una locura, pero te juro que es verdad cuando te digo que me gustas.

—Esto es demasiado para mí —confesé y él sonrió.

—Lo sé, si tú quieres iremos despacio.

—Te lo agradecería mucho —le dije y unas lágrimas comenzaron salir.

—Entonces así será.

—Me siento muy mal por la manera en que me comporte.

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia. La culpa también es mía por no haberte dicho nada —dijo con dulzura.

—Me he comportado como una idiota

—No pienses más en eso —dijo dulcemente. Harry se acercó un poco más a mí, me acaricio la frente, pero las lágrimas seguían cayéndome por la cara.

—No me gusta que nadie me vea llorar —le confesé intentando calmarme un poco.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó con cariño.

—No lo sé, creo que es porque siempre lo he asociado con la debilidad.

—Llorar no es de débiles. Si el cuerpo te pide que necesites llorar entonces es porque algo no va bien y hay que dejar salir la tensión. Además, conmigo no tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada.

—Pensé que te estabas riendo de mí como hacen los demás. En el colegio, Romilda y las demás siempre se han burlado de mí. El otro día en el patio me rompieron unos dibujos que estaba haciendo para una historia para ti. Cuando viniste a buscarme, me gustó que me preguntaras qué me pasaba. Sé que te contesté mal, y lo siento, pero es que nunca nadie antes se había preocupado por mí de esa manera. Los demás profesores hacen la vista gorda. No te lo digo porque quiera que me ayudes, sino porque creo que te debía una explicación —le expliqué. Me había quitado un peso de encima, pero seguía llorando, como si haber contado eso me hubiese abierto una puerta cerrada desde hacía mucho tiempo llena de lágrimas que había que vaciar.

—Lo sé Ginevra, ya vi que había un problema. Yo acepto que tú quieras ocuparte del tema solo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, y quiero que sepas que yo jamás te haría daño. Por eso no tienes que preocuparte. —Me puse a llorar con más fuerza pero en silencio. Harry se inclino y me beso la frente.

—No quiero que temas nada conmigo Ginevra. Mi primera regla es respetarte siempre. Si puedo ganarme tu amistad con eso ya sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Ya sé que soy mayor que tú y que no tengo posibilidades, pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí siempre que me necesites. No quiero verte sufrir.

Aquellas eran las palabras más bonitas que jamás había oído pero a la vez las más tristes. No sabía que contestar. Me había quedado paralizada.

—Puedo pedirte una cosa? —pregunté alzando el rostro.

—Claro —Harry sonrió acariciándome las mejillas con sus pulgares.

—No me llames Ginevra. —pedí tratando de no sonrojarme por su caricia.

—De acuerdo, entonces Ginny, como todos.

—No, no quiero que seas como los demás. —me mordí el labio— Me gusta Gin, es un hermoso diminutivo, y más si tú me lo has puesto.

—Creí que no te gustaba. —frunció el ceño.

—Me gusta, pero al creer que eras el chico malo me molestaba que me trataras de aquella manera.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Igual a mí.

—Por cierto, debo hablar con tus padres, ya volvieron de viaje? _«Oh no»._

—Porque quieres hablar con ellos? —me aleje de él, al instante comencé a extrañar sus caricias.

—Formalidades, debo hablar con los padres de todos los alumnos que tengo a mi cargo. _«R__ayos!__» _lo había olvidado.

—No te preocupes. Aun están fuera —mentí.

—¿Y cuando vuelven? Pensar que estás sola en esa casa tan grande y tan alejada me pone un poco nervioso

—El sábado, creo —inventé sobre la marcha— Pero no te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Pues cuando vuelvan diles que quiero hablar con ellos.

—Bien, yo les digo.

Tenía que dejar de mentirle y tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle la verdad. Estaba asustada de qué pensaría cuando supiese que le había mentido, pero no podía seguir adelante sin decirle la verdad, yo allí exigiendo la verdad, pidiéndole que siempre fuera sincero conmigo. No estaba siendo justa, pero, ¿y si después de eso no querría verme nunca más? Sabía que no podía seguir mintiendo, pero me daba miedo perderlo. Cerré los ojos pensando que lo mejor era contarle la verdad de una vez, pero alguien llamo la puerta. Harry se alejo de mí situándose nuevamente en su lugar y dio el paso.

—Disculpe profesor —la cabeza de Pomona se asomo por la puerta— el Director quiere verlo.

—Gracias Pomona, en unos minutos estoy con él. —la mujer asintió y se retiro cerrando nuevamente la puerta. _«__Genial, ahora he perdido el valor de contarle__.» _

—Debo ir con Albus, si me esperas puedo acercarte a tu casa —propuso pero yo no tenia ánimos de seguir hablando tan tranquilamente con él, no aún sin decirle la verdad.

—No te preocupes, gracias, tengo que hacer algunas compras por el camino. —Parecía un poco triste.

—Entonces supongo que te veré el martes —me dijo un poco triste, haciéndome recordar que era mi profesor.

Sólo tenía clase con él martes y jueves. Eran muchos días sin verle, pero, a la vez, sentía una sensación de culpabilidad por todas las mentiras que le había dicho sobre mis padres y sobre mi vida. La situación me estaba empezando a agobiar. Si no le decía la verdad acabaría perdiéndole cuando se diese cuenta de que le había mentido. De todos modos, era muy posible que ya fuese demasiado tarde. Harry sonrió pero algo en su mirada mostraba que se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Sí —mentí, intentando parecer un poco más animada. No volvió a insistir, pero no parecía convencido.

—¿Puedo tener tu número? Así puedo llamarte por la noche hasta que tus padres lleguen. Me sentiría más tranquilo, claro, si tu quieres —me pidió un poco nervioso.

—Es que no tengo móvil. No tengo ni internet ni nada de eso —le dije un poco nerviosa.

Harry se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero no preguntó. Seguro que se preguntaría como era que no tenía ni móvil ni internet si mis dos padres trabajaban, además estando tanto tiempo fuera de casa sin saber nada de su hija.

—¿Y en casa tienes línea?

—No, lo siento, se ha estropeado —mentí. Harry no insistió más.

—Bueno, pues si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde vivo. Lo que sea a la hora que sea.

—Si, gracias. —se acerco a mi y me volvió a besar la frente.

Y entonces nos quedamos un momento parados, otra vez con esa sensación incómoda en la que Harry no sabía bien que hacer, y yo, con mis dudas y preocupaciones, no le daba pie a que hiciese nada. Fui hacia la puerta y Harry se quedó mirándome sin saber qué hacer. Quería abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas y sentir esa protección que sus brazos me daban. Cogí el pomo de la puerta y me paré un segundo. De repente, como si me hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica, me giré, caminé hacia él y le di un abrazo. Ese arrebato, nos tomó de sorpresa tanto a él como a mí. Me abracé fuerte y él me envolvió en sus brazos y nos quedamos así unos segundos. Tenía nuevamente ganas de llorar. Me abrazó con más fuerza, como cuando uno se aferra a algo de lo que no quiere separarse jamás, pero que sabe que tarde o temprano ya no estará. Cuando parecía que Harry iba a decir algo, me separé y me fui. Justo antes de salir pude ver de reojo como Harry se había quedado allí plantado sin saber qué hacer, con una expresión de tristeza y de preocupación que no le había visto nunca antes. Sólo esperaba que no hubiese visto la lágrima que me caía por la cara justo antes de salir.

La tarde pasó lentamente. No me sentía bien. Había estado mintiendo a Harry y estaba segura que no me lo perdonaría. Harry era la persona más importante para mí y no podía seguir mintiéndole, así que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad y arriesgarme a perderle. Recordé la reunión que tenia con Dumbledore, y comencé a sentir frio. _«Y si a Harry se le ocurre hablarle de mí y mis padres? N__o por favor, no debe enterarse por otra persona que no sea yo__.» _ Estaba empezando a pensar que le había pasado algo, o que tal vez se había dado cuenta de la realidad de la situación. Era increíble que a estas alturas aún nadie en la escuela le haya dicho mi situación. Se me hundía un puño helado en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él.

En su próxima clase menciono que quería hablar con nuestros padres, me puso nerviosa. Lo mire pero no note nada que me dijera que sabía que vivía sola y que le había mentido.

El tiempo se hizo eterno. Paso el miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo, lunes, martes, miércoles…la vida sucedía delante de mí y yo ni en cuenta. Había asistido a sus clases pero siempre trataba de ignorarlo. Al finalizar la clase salía casi casi corriendo del salón, evitaba que él me llamara para hablar conmigo. Luna me reprendía y me decía que no ganaba nada con esconderme de Harry, debía afrontarlo con la verdad. Nuevamente me estaba comportando como una tonta. Había hecho ya todo un lio cuando creí que estaba jugando conmigo, ya se había solucionado, habíamos hablado y todo estaba aclarado. Supuestamente estábamos bien, trataríamos de llevar una relación amistosa, esperando a ver que nos deparaba el destino. Y allí estaba yo de patética, huyendo de la realidad.

Salí de casa de luna luego de pasar toda la tarde en su casa haciendo un trabajo para la profesora Minerva. Empezó a llover, y para no perder la costumbre, me había vuelto a olvidar el paraguas, así nuevamente me estaba poniendo chorreando. No había podido sacarme a Harry de la cabeza. Tenía que decirle la verdad y arriesgarme. Como había dicho Luna, no tenía nada que perder. Llegué a casa tiritando de frío. Era tarde y estaba todo oscuro. Abrí la puerta deseando haber encontrado un hogar un poco más caliente, pero el frío empezaba a asentarse poco a poco y no tenía suficiente dinero para mantener la casa caliente. A duras penas me llegaba para el gas y el agua. Al cerrar la puerta me di cuenta de que había un sobre en el suelo. Lo cogí y lo giré esperando encontrar facturas, pero no fue el caso. Reconocí la letra enseguida. Mi corazón se aceleró. Era de Harry. Intenté abrirla, nerviosa, pero mis manos mojadas hacían la tarea bastante difícil. Cuando conseguí abrirla, comencé a leerla nerviosa.

"_Gin:_

_Sé que es probable que no quieras leer esto. Pero aún así lo he hecho, espero no incomodarte. _

_Quiero que entiendas que lo que te voy a decir a continuación no es fácil para mí, pero no puedo seguir así sin que lo sepas. Desde que te vi por primera vez no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser... me cautiva y me inspira de manera que nunca nadie antes lo había hecho en mis treinta y un años de vida. Nadie ha conseguido causar tal impacto en mí._

_Sé que hay cosas que no me dices, cosas que te preocupan, y quiero pedirte disculpas si en algún momento he parecido entrometido, pero lo que más me duele es verte sufrir. Ojalá pudieses confiar en mí y me contases lo que te preocupa, porque al menos intentaría ayudarte en lo que fuese posible. _

_Quiero que sepas que entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo. Entiendo que la edad es el primer problema, y sé que tú tienes que ser feliz y experimentar con gente de tu edad. Lo siento si he sido demasiado osado en mis actos, pero es que cuando estoy contigo no me acuerdo de la edad que nos separa. Cuando estoy contigo es todo tan normal y tan natural... Estos últimos días no he podido dejar de desear haber nacido más tarde para poder haber tenido alguna posibilidad contigo._

_Lo que quiero decir es que te quiero, Gin, y que estoy enamorado de ti, y que espero que me perdones por escribir estas palabras, pero no puedo guardarlo en mi corazón. Aun sabiendo que te perderé, quiero que sepas qué es lo que siento y que jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. _

_Todo mi amor para siempre, Harry."_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Llorarán conmigo? :'( esos dos no pueden terminar estando juntos de una vez por todas? yo también quiero agarrar a Ginny a cachetadas hasta hacerla entender xD no se preocupen gente, todo se solucionara en el próximo capitulo, y cuando será eso? pues espero sea muy pronto :p

Gracias por leer!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de ****SUSAN LAWRENCE****. ****Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**P****erdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Corazones al límite

**Capí****tulo ****5.- Es momento de vivir**

El cuerpo me temblaba. Sentía una especie de emoción pero a la vez de tristeza. Harry estaba enamorado de mí, y eso me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, pero a la vez la carta parecía una despedida. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? Sin pensarlo, tomé las llaves, cerré la puerta y salí corriendo en dirección a su casa. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, que yo también estaba enamorada y que tenía que contarle la verdad sobre mi vida. Si aún quedaba una oportunidad no quería perderla. Corrí lo más rápido que pude sin parar ni un segundo a descansar. Nada pudo conmigo, ni la fuerte lluvia ni los rayos hicieron que aminorase el paso.

Llegué a su portal empapada y sin aliento. Mis zapatos estaban recubiertos de barro, y mi cuerpo temblaba, no sé bien si por el nerviosismo o por el frío. Intenté recuperarme un poco y llamé a la puerta. Pude oír los pasos de Harry acercándose a la puerta. El corazón me iba a mil. Cuando abrió la puerta nos quedamos un momento mirándonos. Harry estaba sorprendido, y a la vez preocupado.

—Gin, ¿estás bien? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su aflicción.

—Sí... bueno, no... pero sí —le contesté nerviosa aun recuperándome de la carrera. Las lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con las gotas de agua que aun tenía en la cara. Harry parecía muy preocupado.— He leído la carta —conseguí decirle. Le miré un segundo y cogí fuerzas para seguir hablando.— Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo siento por haber sido tan fría. Hace días que quería contarte la verdad. Yo no vivo con mis padres, en realidad vivo sola. Quería contártelo hace tiempo pero me daba miedo perderte por haberte engañado, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. A mí lo de la edad siempre me ha dado igual. Cuando estoy a tu lado soy la persona más feliz del mundo, pero sé que por culpa de mis mentiras he acabado perdiéndote. —tomé aire un segundo para no ahogarme con tantos sollozos— No quería despedirme sin decirte que yo también te quiero y que me duele el corazón cada vez que pienso que ya no estarás en mi vida. —Inhale intentando calmar mis lágrimas, y sin mirarle, me giré y empecé a caminar sin mirar atrás, notando nuevamente las gotas frías en mi piel. Por lo menos lo había dicho, y él ya sabía la verdad.

Pude oír como Harry se acercaba. No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó. Me paré. Lo podía sentir detrás de mi cada vez más cerca. Noté como me cogía con una mano por la cintura, y con la otra por el brazo y me giró hacia él. Me apretó con fuerza. Me miró a los ojos. La lluvia empezaba a empaparlo a él también y las gotas le caían por sus rebeldes mechones. Podía notar su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Subió su mano hasta detrás de mi cabeza, me miró y me besó. Pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí enredando mis dedos en su rebelde cabello. Me apretó todavía más a él e intensifico el beso.

«_Santo cielo_»

El beso de Harry fue algo que nunca había experimentado. Nunca había habido nadie especial en mi vida. Ni el beso de Michael ni los de Dean se parecían a lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos. Nos besamos hasta que todo lo demás dejó de existir, hasta que solo importó el minuto en el que vivíamos, el presente.

Por un momento nos quedamos callados. Levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Te quiero —dije. Inclinó la cabeza y me habló al oído:

—Yo también te quiero, más que a nada en el mundo —me contestó muy despacio. Sonreí y entonces me observó durante un largo momento. Después, con un gemido, me envolvió en sus brazos y nuevamente me besó con un ansia que me dejó sin aliento. Pensé que moriría de amor por él.

Los ojos de Harry centelleaban mientras que mis mejillas ardían y sentía que la calle parecía dar vueltas. Lo único que veía era la mirada verde de Harry. Recordé el tema de mis padres, sabía que debía hablarle con la verdad. No debía dejar pasar más tiempo. Era ahora o nunca.

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo un segundo. Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas —le dije un poco nerviosa.

—Lo que necesitas es darte un baño caliente y tomar un té calentito con mucha azúcar. Pero primero tenemos que quitarnos de esta lluvia...

Entramos a su casa. Subimos a la planta alta y me llevo hacia lo que parecía ser su recamara. Fue hacia el ropero, tomo una toalla blanca y se acerco a mi envolviéndome con ella.

—El baño está por allá —dijo señalando una puerta color beige frente a la cama— saco de un mueble una camiseta, un sweater y unos shorts suyos. —Toma, puedes ponerte esto, no te pondrás la misma ropa toda húmeda, siento por los shorts, mis pantalones para dormir no los he lavado aún —sonrió— Yo estaré abajo preparando té, tomate el tiempo que quieras de acuerdo? —asentí, no podía articular palabra alguna. Me acaricio la mejilla e inclinándose me dio un corto beso.

—Gracias —le sonreí y salió.

Me di una ducha rápida. Me puse la ropa que me prestó y baje. El olor al té ya impregnaba toda la casa. Lo encontré en la cocina de espaldas vaciando el agua en unas muy coloridas tazas. Me acerque a él y le rodee la cintura con mis brazos. Suspiro y dejando la olla sobre la mesa se giro para tenerme de frente. Sin retirar mi agarre él hizo lo mismo, me tomo de la cintura con sus brazos y me beso. Camino junto con conmigo y con cuidado me deposito en una silla. Fue por las tazas y las dejó sobre la mesa e hizo lo mismo con el azúcar. Se sentó frente a mí.

—Esta vez no habrá leche —sonrió de lado— no me dio tiempo de hacer las compras.

—No te preocupes, así está bien —asintió.

Removió el azúcar y me dio una taza. Él hizo lo mismo con su té. Pensé que debía comenzar a abordar el tema. Era el momento, no debía retrasar más la verdad por mucho que temiera que al confesárselo decidiera no saber nada de mí.

—Ahora si podemos hablar? —dije con voz temblorosa.

—Dime, no te preocupes, que sea lo que sea, verás que encontramos alguna solución. No quiero que tengas miedo de decirme las cosas. —me tomé unos segundos para concentrarme y empecé a hablar.

—Te mentí sobre lo de mis padres, y no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero nunca pensé que acabaría enamorada de ti. Cada vez que te tenía más cerca, peor me sentía por haberte mentido y ya no sabía cómo contártelo —le dije intentando disculparme de alguna manera.— Lo siento mucho. Tenía miedo de perderte.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

—Lo que te voy a contar ahora no es fácil para mí. No se lo he contado a nadie excepto a Luna, que es básicamente como si fuese mi hermana. Llevo viviendo sola desde los quince años. Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía diez. Era diabético. A los trece mi mamá se volvió a casar. Él desde un principio nunca me gusto. Pero veía a mi mamá feliz, con una nueva ilusión en su rostro, yo no quería que volviera ser infeliz desde la muerte de papá, por eso siempre la apoye. Todo parecía ir bien, pero al año todo se volvió feo. La insultaba e incluso, algunas veces, le pegaba. Muchas veces tenía moretones que intentaba ocultar, y cuando le preguntaba qué le había pasado siempre decía que se había caído —las lágrimas empezaban a empañarme la vista.— A pesar de que yo oía los golpes por las noches, jamás la vi llorar. Siempre que estaba conmigo intentaba estar feliz y sonriente para hacer que mi vida fuese un poco más fácil. Cuando mi padrastro estaba fuera de casa éramos las personas más felices. Hacíamos un montón de cosas y reíamos mucho. Cuando regresé de mi primer día de clase de primero en la Escuela Secundaria mi padrastro estaba muy alterado y borracho, e insultaba a mamá. Cuando entré por la puerta, me tiró una lata vacía de cerveza que me dio en la cabeza. Me dijo que no era más que una rata que no paraba de pedir. Por primera vez mi madre se reveló y se tiró sobre el pegándole con todas sus fuerzas, gritándole que no se le ocurriese tocarme jamás, pero mi él era grande y la empujó para quitársela de encima. Mi madre cayó en el suelo y se dio contra el bordillo de la escalera en la cabeza. Desde entonces está en coma y voy a verla cada miércoles y sábado. Mi padrastro me amenazó diciéndome que si decía algo me haría lo mismo que le había hecho a mi madre, así que cuando vino la ambulancia, les dije que se había caído sola por las escaleras. Pero unos diass después lo encontraron afura de un bar, estaba muerto. La policía dijo que había sido un homicidio, Sabrá Dios qué fue lo que haya pasado realmente, y sé que esta mal pero sentí mucho alivio al saber que ya nunca más volvería a molestarme. Asi que al quedarme sólo vino a casa mi tío Fabián, hermano de mamá para llevarme con él a vivir. Fueron los años más difíciles de mi vida. Estaba mal alimentada y descuidada porque no quería que tocase nada de la casa. Se gastaba todo el dinero en cervezas y apenas compraba comida. Cuando tenía quince años, una noche, entró en mi habitación, borracho —le dije mientras volvían a caerme lágrimas por la cara. Tomé un momento para respirar. Harry me cogió la mano con fuerza. Podía ver su expresión de impotencia y dolor.— Empezó a decirme que si decía algo o lloraba le diría a todo el mundo lo que había hecho —las manos de Harry temblaban. — Se metió en mi cama y empezó a tocarme. Estaba aterrorizada. No podía moverme del miedo que tenía —las lágrimas me estaban ahogando.— En un momento que se incorporó para ponerse sobre mí, no sé cómo, pero intenté meterle mis dedos en los ojos para arañarle. Como estaba tan borracho, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y pude hundirle bien los dedos. Se retorció de dolor, y justo en aquél momento conseguí escapar por la ventana. Estuve corriendo toda la noche, intentando encontrar mi casa, pero no había manera. Todo estaba oscuro y además estaba aterrada que en cualquier momento mi tío apareciese, así que me acurruqué bajo unos arbustos del bosque hasta que me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente la encontré y encontré la llave que mi madre guardaba debajo de un macetero. Nunca volví a ver a mi tío, aunque al principio lo pasé muy mal pensando que vendría en cualquier momento. Desde entonces vivo sola, y es por eso que me he aislado de todo y de todos, para intentar protegerme.

Harry me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Temblaba de rabia e impotencia. Yo miré hacia mi taza avergonzada por lo que le había contado y agotada por los recuerdos.

—¿Cómo pensaste que si me contabas esto no querría estar contigo? —me preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—No lo sé. Creo que tenía miedo de tu reacción. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo tengo que tratar con hombres. Tenía miedo de perderte, pero a la vez quería protegerme para que no me hicieses daño. Todos los hombres en mi vida me han hecho daño y no quería que volviese a ocurrir.

—Gin, yo jamás te haré daño. Lo que hicieron esos dos hombres es horrible. Tu tío tendría que estar encerrado. Sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de matarlo —tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse. —Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no te haré daño jamás. —lo miré sin poder evitar nuevas lágrimas.

—Te creo —le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Se puso de pie y rodeando la mesa llego a mí. Me abrazó con fuerza. Me beso con ese dulce sabor que desprendían sus labios. Me abrazó un rato hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme. Me sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que lo sabía.

—Hay otro tema que me preocupa —le dije dubitativa contra su pecho.

—Dime —me contestó con su suave voz.

—No sé bien como decir esto... —alce la vista para mirarlo sin dejar de rodearlo con mis manos.

—No te preocupes, lo que sea quiero que sepas que conmigo lo puedes hablar.

—Bueno... como ya te podrás imaginar... yo no he...sólo he tenido un novio, y bueno, nunca pasamos como se dice a la siguiente fase…—–le dije deseando que lo captara.

—Ya —me dijo, pero me pareció que no lo acabó de captarlo.

—Bueno... pues eso... que no he estado nunca con ningún chico —le dije pero en su expresión quedaba claro que aun no lo captaba. — Soy virgen. —Noté cómo se me encendían las mejillas. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

—¡Ah! —exclamó captándolo por fin.— Pensaba que era más grave —dijo sonriendo y beso mi cabello.

—Bueno, es un poco grave, la verdad. Tengo diecisiete años y experiencia nula en este tema —le dije un poco seria.

—Así que tu único novio se llamaba Dean.

—Sí, antes que él salí con un chico llamado Michael, y bueno, gracias a eso me gane el odio de Romilda —me miro con mirada interrogatoria.— Michael era nuevo en la ciudad, me invito a salir, yo me negué pero durante la siguiente semana estuvo insistiendo, termine aceptando porque era muy lindo conmigo. Pero esa única cita fue un rotundo fracaso, me di cuenta lo muy presuntuoso que era. Yo trataba de evitarlo pero era muy insistente, durante un mes no dejo de buscarme. Cosa que molesto a Romilda, ya que a ella ni la hora le daba. Y luego puso su atención en Dean pero ya era tarde, él se había fijado en mí.

—Ya veo, de ahí tus problemas con ella —asentí.

—No logra entender que Michael nunca me intereso y en cuanto a Dean, en verdad lo sentí, lo que pase con él fue lindo en su momento, muy diferente a Michael —la mandíbula de Harry se tenso, me sentí feliz al saberlo celoso.

—Y porque terminaron? —preguntó indiferente mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Comenzó a molestarme tanta caballerosidad, me trataba como si fuera de cristal. Me sentía muy sobreprotegida. Me asfixiaba, la verdad —fruncí el ceño y Harry torció la boca.— Sólo duramos tres meses.

—Un buen rato —asentí sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse.— Pero nunca paso de unos inocentes besos —aclaré.— Estando con él nunca pensé en…eso, como contigo —confesé y Harry me miró divertido, su expresión sombría había quedado atrás.

—No te preocupes Gin, no hay fecha de caducidad para esas cosas —rió.— Además no haremos nada que tú no quieras y con lo que tú no te sientas cómoda. No tenemos que poner metas y desde luego no hay prisa. Quiero que estés tranquila en ese tema. Si finalmente quieres que pase conmigo, pues será cuando tú estés lista. —La verdad es que no podía haber encontrado un hombre mejor que Harry.

—No sé por qué, y puede que suene estúpido, pero desde niña siempre pensé en llegar virgen al altar. Sé que es una estupidez, pero siempre lo pensé así —le expliqué tímida.— Bueno, en realidad pensé que moriría virgen... pero bueno... si había la posibilidad por lo menos hasta los 18.

—No te preocupes Gin. Cuando tú estés lista. Estando a tu lado ya soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Sonreí y llevo mi rostro hacia él para besarme. Tomándome en brazos subimos a su recamara y muy suavemente me coloco en ella para luego acomodarse a mi lado. La lluvia seguía acompañándonos con su suave melodía al revotar contra las ventanas. Y minutos más tarde nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

**A** la mañana siguiente el sol volvía a brillar con fuerza por las ventanas. Segura sería un día estupendo. Me desperté envuelta en los brazos de Harry, y jamás podría haber imaginado lo mucho que me gustaría esa sensación. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza, y podía ver las gotas rebotar en una ventana del techo. La habitación del altillo era preciosa. Jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida. Recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se me aceleraba la sangre. Harry me besó bajo la lluvia y yo no podía pensar en un primer beso con él mejor que ese, ni más romántico. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, podrían haber sido minutos u horas. Fue todo tan natural, como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Mi nuevo pasatiempo preferido se había convertido en besar a Harry. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. A pesar de besarnos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello y habernos quedado juntos en su cama, Harry no había intentado nada a parte de besarme, y eso me tranquilizaba porque me hacía sentir segura y respetada. Yo podía notar como había momentos en los que me tomaba con fuerza y tenía que parar unos instantes, como si tuviese que contenerse. Los dos nos habíamos quedado vestidos. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque jamás lo había hecho con nadie. El tema me asustaba un poco, la verdad. Harry ya teniendo más experiencia se habría dado cuento el efecto que producía en mi, todas las maravillosas sensaciones que me hacía sentir. Y daba gracias a Dios que fuera tan comprensivo conmigo, había prometido esperarme.

Me paré un segundo a pensar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el 19 de mayo cuando comencé las clases. En poco más de tres semanas mi vida había cambiado por completo. Tenía ganas de ver a Luna y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Me podía imaginar la cara que pondría con su gran sonrisa. Y entonces recordé que era viernes, tendría que estar en el colegio.

Me giré para poder ver a Harry mientras dormía. Era guapo incluso durmiendo. Le acaricié la frente, la cicatriz…y despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Sonrió mientras cogía mi mano con ternura. Abrió los ojos un poco y volvió a sonreír. Yo también sonreí. Me dio un beso en los labios.

—¡Buenos días princesa! —me dijo con su dulce voz.

—¡Hola! —le dije sonrojada.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—¡Mejor que nunca!. —Me volvió a dar otro beso y empezó a acariciarme un lado de la cara.

—Estás preciosa. Me encantan tus pecas —Su mirada era tan intensa, y a la vez tan dulce, y su tacto tan suave, pero a su vez tenso. Me volvió a besar. — Te quiero —me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero

—Tenía ganas de besarte desde el momento en que te vi —me dijo dándome otro beso en los labios.

—Bueno, eso hubiese sido un poco raro —le dije bromeando. Me miró y rió.

—Pensé que jamás te tendría. Ayer, cuando llamaste a la puerta, eras la última persona que esperaba encontrar —dijo aliviado por la sensación de angustia que sólo pensarlo le causaba.—No sabes lo contento que me puse cuando vi que eras tú. —Nos pasamos unos minutos besándonos, y después nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo.

—Harry, debería estar en el colegio —me queje frunciendo los labios.

—Que hora es? —se giro a ver su reloj de mesa. —Tienes razón —suspiro— dudo que te dejen entrar, son las diez.

—Ni modo —me encogí de hombros.

—Tenias alguna clase importante? Podríamos ir y podría dar alguna excusa —propuso recargándose sobre un codo.

—No, de hecho iba a estar de flojera. Además tenía dos horas con el profesor Slughorn y ayer aviso que no se presentaría.

—Segura? —la idea de pasar el día con Harry me emocionaba, pero quizás él sí tendría tiempo de volver.

—Si y tú? No tenías clase ahorita?

—No, sólo tenía con los de primero pero hoy saldrían de excursión —acaricio mi mejilla— Así que tenemos un rato para estar juntos, si te parece puedes quedar aquí.

—Me parece una genial idea. Pero igual tendré que irme más tarde, quede en ir a casa de Luna después de clases. Pasaré el fin de semana con ella y su papá

—De acuerdo —sonrió y se acerco a besarme la punta de la nariz.— ¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó.

—Sí, un poco.

—Pues quédate aquí tranquila un momento que te voy a traer el desayuno a la cama. —Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Parecía contento de que todo se hubiese aclarado, y yo también lo estaba. Empecé a incorporarme poco a poco.— ¿Te gustan las tortillas?

—Sí.

—También podría prepararte un poco zumo de naranja.

—Si, eso esta bien gracias. Pero yo te ayudo —dije poniéndome de pie.

—No, tú quédate aqui, en un rato subo.

—Harry! Quiero ayudarte, no me digas que no —protesté.

—Eres cruel al hacer esos pucheros —dijo entrecerrando los ojos

—Cuales? —fingí no saber a lo que se refería arqueando la ceja.

—Bruja —sonreí.

—Anda, apúrate que ya tengo hambre. —lo apure empujándolo fuera de la cama.

Se sentó al borde de la cama para ponerse sus _converse_. Cuando termino se puso de pie y tomo sus lentes de la mesita. Lo mire más detenidamente. Volvía a tener esa ilusión en la cara. Tenía el pelo un poco despeinado, de haberse recién despertado y estaba guapísimo. Llevaba una camiseta azul que se le pegaba al cuerpo que marcaba unos músculos bien definidos y unos pantalones algo flojos, di gracias a ello. Me mordí el labio y él lo noto.

—Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunto tomándome por sorpresa.

—Como no tienes idea —conteste sin darme cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. Miré hacia abajo a mis manos mientras sentía las mejillas ardientes.

—Vámonos antes de que decida convertirte en el desayuno —amenazó riendo.

—Tú serías el postre —bromeé y él negó con la cabeza.

—Ginevra —me reprendió y tiró de mi mano hacia fuera de su habitación. Me reí y él hizo lo mismo.

Bajamos y me llevo a la sala.

—Quieres poner algo de música? —dijo señalando el estéreo— Yo iré a empezar a preparar el desayuno.

—Ok —antes de marcharse me beso la frente. Fui en busca de algo movido, a´´un no era momento de las románticas. Quizás…más adelante.

**_Que época maravillosa _**

**_Qué familia _**

**_Como pasan los años? _**

**_Ahora soy solo yo. _**

**_Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock _**

—Buena elección —dijo Harry al verme entrar a la cocina.— Siempre me ha gustado ese remix.

—Tienes buena música —dije sentándome en la encimera. Tome una manzana y le di una mordida.

—Además de leer esa es mi otra pasión.

—Chico inteligente —asintió sonriendo y se acerco para besarme.

**_Como un gato en celo atrapado en un auto en movimiento _**

**_Conversaciones espantosas _**

**_Cierran mis ojos, no puedo encontrar el freno _**

**_Que si ellos dicen que eres una trepadora?. _**

**_Naturalmente, estaría preocupada si lo hago sola _**

**_A quién realmente le importa porque sea tu vida? _**

**_Arriésgate, podrías crecer. _**

**_Que estas esperando? _**

**_Para qué estás esperando? _**

**_Tick Tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock _**

**_Arriésgate zorra estúpida _**

Al terminarme la manzana le pregunte en qué podía ayudarle, me pidió que sacara unos blanquillos del refrigerador y que los batiera en lo que él cortaba las naranjas. Fui por el control remoto y subí el volumen. Harry rio negando con la cabeza. Comencé con mi tarea al compás de la música.

**_Asi que prepárate nene, nos vemos en las gradas_**

**_sin directores (del colegio), ni estudiantes ni profesores_**

**_todos los chicos quieren ser ganadores, pero solo puede haber uno_**

**_entonces voy a luchar, voy a darlo todo_**

**_te voy a hacer caer, te voy a hacer cerrar el pico_**

**_asi es, soy la ultima que quedo parada, otro va a morder el polvo_**

**_Algunas veces anduve con ese tema_**

**_y no va a ser asi_**

**_porque no soy una chica _****_fácil_**

**_no soy una chica _****_fácil_**

Ahora no sólo baila, sino que también cantaba usando el batidor como micrófono. Harry me miraba riéndose, me acerque a él y comencé a moverme a su alrededor. Le grite diciéndole que se divirtiera, que no me dejará hacer el ridículo sola. Se negó mientras exprimía las naranjas pero lo jale y no tuvo alternativa más que seguirme el juego. Bailó y canto conmigo, bueno, sólo entonaba el coro.

**_Déjenme escucharlos decir esto: Estas bananas son mierda._**

**_Algunas veces anduve con ese tema_**

**_y no va a ser _****_así_**

**_porque no soy una chica _****_fácil_**

**_no soy una chica _****_fácil_**

**_Ooooh ooh, esta es mi mierda, esta es mi mierda._**

Terminamos de hacer las tortillas y colocamos todo en la encimera, me acomode en una de las sillas y Harry se sentó a mi lado. Empezamos a desayunar disfrutando cada bocado mientras la voz de Gwen seguía resonando por toda la casa.

**C**uando acabamos de desayunar, seguimos besándonos durante un rato. Por lo menos nos quedamos otra hora más enredados en los labios del otro. Era una sensación tan agradable...le hubiese besado hasta el fin del mundo, y así hubiese sido de no ser porque sonó el teléfono de Harry. La primera vez lo dejó sonar, pero cuando vio que insistían, me pidió disculpas y respondió.

—Es mi madre —me dijo antes de responder.

—Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo —se levantó de su silla y se fue hacia la sala.

—Hola Mamá, ¿cómo estás? —pude oírle decir.

Yo también me levanté. Subí a su habitación y busque en su ropero algo que reemplazar por su sweater mientras mi ropa se secaba. Encontré un jersey y me lo puse. Cuando acabé de hacer la cama baje a la cocina.

—Ya lo sé, lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupado estos últimos días. Iba a llamarte hoy. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? —le decía a su madre amablemente.— ¿Ah sí? Pero si yo pensaba que no le gustaban los perros... —lleve todos los trastes sucios al fregadero y ordené un poco la cocina— Mamá, ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ese tema. ¿Para eso me llamas? —le dijo, cambiando el tono drásticamente intentando hablar más flojito como si no quisiera que lo escuchase.— ¡Ya te he dicho que no hay vuelta atrás... no... no va a ocurrir jamás, y por favor, no insistas más en hablar de ello! —dijo enfadado.— Te voy a dejar que estoy ocupado. Te llamaré mañana. Dale besos a papá de mi parte —se despidió.— Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se quito los lentes, se frotó la frente algo frustrado. Se quedó un segundo mirando al teléfono y luego alzo la mirada.

—Te digo una cosa? las madres pueden acabar volviéndote loco —me dijo intentando disimular.

Me sonrió y parecía un poco más aliviado, pero algo me decía que había algo más que una simple disputa. De todos modos no iba a insistir a preguntar, ya él me platicaría después. Harry se acercó a mí y me giro haciendo que mi espalda quedara sobre su pecho. Me dio un abrazo y un beso en el cuello que me sacudió el cuerpo. Me entró calor de golpe. Harry pareció notar mi reacción, aunque había intentado controlarla, y me dio otro, pero esta vez más lento. Movió sus manos lentamente por mi estómago y me apretó más contra él. Mi respiración se estaba alterando. Era la primera vez que me besaba en el cuello, y la verdad es que era como si me hubiese dado en un punto específico de mi cuerpo que me estaba haciendo perder el sentido, y Harry parecía contento de haberlo encontrado. Las piernas me flaqueaban y la respiración cada vez me iba más rápido.

—Para, por favor —le pedí acalorada después de haberme concentrado mucho para encontrar la voluntad de pedirle tal cosa. Me miró juguetón, pero se detuvo.

—En verdad quieres que me detenga? —cuestionó. Me giró y me dio un beso en la boca.

—Si, podríamos…hacer… otra cosa —dije entrecortadamente, tratando de buscar aire.

—Como qué? —comenzó a depositar pequeños besos desde mi cuello hasta mi oído.

—No sé, podríamos ver la tele —sugerí, él se rio.

—De acuerdo, ya no más besos —suspire al sentir su aliento sobre mi oído— Sólo por el momento, señorita Weasley. ¿Quieres ver mis fotos?.

—¡Sí!

Se alejo de mi para ir a su recamara y en segundos bajó con la misma caja del otro día, al recordar aquel momento mi corazón se encoje pero trato de pasarlo, no quiero que me vea mal. Se sentó a mi lado, un poco nervioso, mientras me entregaba la caja. La abrí y dentro había láminas y cada lámina contenía una foto.

—No están todas, sólo son las mejores de mi trabajo hasta el momento —me explicó mientras iba pasando cada lámina.

Eran increíbles. Las de paisajes eran cautivadoras, con unos colores y una luz increíbles, como sacadas de revistas de 'National Geographic'. Había también fotos tomadas en la calle de gente en diferentes situaciones, en blanco y negro, que eran muy interesantes, pero las que más me gustaron fueron las que él me había explicado, las de doble exposición. Había retratos de los cuales salían formas de montañas, o de edificios, o incluso de árboles y flores. Estaban realmente muy bien hechas.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parecen? —me preguntó un poco nervioso.

—¡Son increíbles Harry, tienes muchísimo talento! —le dije honestamente sin poder apartar la mirada de las últimas fotos que había sacado.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Al principio me pareció que lo preguntaba en broma. ¿Cómo podía alguien que había hecho fotos de esa manera preguntar si me gustaban? Pero su pregunta era sincera. De verdad dudaba de su trabajo.

—Son preciosas. Todas me gustan muchísimo. Tienes mucha sensibilidad y consigues que eso se vea en las fotos que haces, sobretodo en estas de doble exposición. Me encantan.

—Me alegra mucho que te gusten —me dijo más aliviado.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me iban a gustar? —le pregunte sorprendida.— Ya sé que yo no soy una experta en esto, pero estoy convencida que incluso un experto pensaría que son muy buenas.

—No sé, nunca he sido muy valiente a la hora de que otros miren mi trabajo. Jamás he hecho una exposición por miedo a las críticas de los demás —dijo de corazón.— Pero ahora quiero intentar hacer alguna exposición y que mi trabajo sea criticado, porque es la única manera de poder mejorar. Si puedo hacer eso, que es lo que más apuro me da, seré capaz de hacer cualquier cosa —dijo humilde.

—Seguro que conseguirás las exposiciones que quieras —le contesté animándole.— No va a haber sala que no quiera exponer tus fotos, te lo aseguro. Se pelearán y todo por exponer tus fotos. —Sonrió un poco colorado. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Harry guardaba el libro. Mire el reloj, las doce— Creo ya es hora de que vuelva a casa. Tengo mucha tarea por hacer. Ya debo ir con Luna, hoy saldría a la una, y seguramente estará preocupada por mí.

—Bien te acompaño, no te molesta que vayamos andando? Me gustaría tomar una fotos del bosque.

—No, para nada.

Con su cámara profesional en mano nos pusimos en marcha. Durante todo el camino íbamos tomados de la mano, sólo me llegaba a soltar cuando quería hacer alguna foto. Retrataba a cualquier animalito que se nos atravesará. Hacia lo mismo con alguno que otro árbol o flor. Estábamos muy cerca de la colina y me pidió que fuéramos un rato hacia allá. Psamos un rato recostados mirando el cielo, sin hablar, las palabras no eran necesarias. Minutos más tarde a unos pasos de llegar se puso a mi lado mientras caminábamos, levantó la cámara rápidamente tomándonos una _selfie_. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, y justo me atrapo mirándolo cuando disparó.

—Ésta es para mí —dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.— Me ha hecho mucha ilusión estar contigo —dijo intentando que sonara un poco alegre, pero sin poder evitar el tono de pena en su voz.

—Sí, yo también lo he pasado muy bien.

Nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos sin saber qué decir, sintiendo esa complicidad, pero a la vez muchos nervios. Harry fue quien rompió el incomodo momento dando un paso adelante, rodeándome la cintura con un brazo atrayéndome hacia él, sonrió y yo le regrese la sonrisa. Con su otra mano acaricio mi mejilla para después posarla detrás de mi cuello. Enrollo mi cabello en sus dedos llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás, se inclino y rozo sus labios con los míos.

—Te quiero Gin —sentía que no era capaz de responder, me tenía cautiva. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Y yo a ti —sonrió y me beso

Estaba feliz, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que enamorarse de un profesor no podía ser buena idea.

**E**l fin de semana la pase muy bien con los Lovegood. Le conté a Luna todo lo sucedido con Harry y como lo imagine, no paro de dar saltos y gritos de felicidad por toda su recamara. El sábado me acompañaron a visitar a mi madre, quien seguía en el mismo estado. La noche del domingo estaba bien entrada y empezaba a refrescar, aunque se podía soportar. El cielo despejado dejaba ver bien las estrellas. Cuando llegué a casa encontré un paquete delante de la puerta, un poco más pequeño que el tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Por fuera había una bolsa negra, y dentro estaba la caja envuelta en papel de regalo muy bonito, con un lazo azul. Justo al lado había una nota que ponía:

_"Para mi hermosa princesa, con cariño, _

_Harry."_

Entré en casa nerviosa y sorprendida, pero a la vez contenta de recibir un regalo. La última vez que recibí un regalo fue en los últimos reyes antes que mi madre quedase en coma. Estaba intrigada, así que subí rápido hacia mi habitación. Nada más entrar, solté mis cosas y lo abrí impaciente. Era un iPhone 6. No me lo podía creer. Sabía por mis demás compañeros que era carísimo. Encontré otra nota que cayó cuando lo desenvolví.

"_Por favor, acepta este regalo. Simplemente es para que podamos comunicarnos. Es un regalo que me hacía ilusión hacerte. Ya está todo listo, sólo tienes que seguir el manual. Tienes línea e internet, así que ábrelo, que tienes un mensaje. Espero te guste el tono que puse. Me recuerda a ti."_

Y dibujó una cara sonriente. Lo abrí y tome el teléfono un poco nerviosa. Me senté en la cama y empecé a leer el manual. Al cabo de unos minutos ya sabía desbloquearlo. De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar avisándome que tenía un nuevo texto. "Nuevo mensaje de Harry" Pero entonces sentí un vuelco al corazón al identificar la canción.

_Tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte _

_Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre _

_No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo _

_Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente._

También me hacia recordarlo cada vez que la escuchaba. Al oírla por primera vez enseguida pensé en él, y me emocionaba el saber que él pensaba en mi como yo en él con esa canción. Sonreí. Toqué en la notificación y el mensaje se abrió. Había varios mensajes, pero leí primero el de más abajo.

Harry: Éste es el último que envío, pero por favor cuando llegues a casa envíame un texto si puedes para saber que estás bien.

Cliqué en una barra que había para responder y me salieron unas letras. Poco a poco, fui escribiendo una respuesta.

Yo: Hola! Acabo de llegar a casa. Muchas gracias por el regalo pero no lo puedo aceptar. Es demasiado.

Y lo envié. A los pocos segundos contestó sonando nuevamente la canción. Esperaba poder acostumbrarme a ella, cada vez que la escuchara mi estomago se contraería, aunque la verdad dudaba que algún día dejará de sentir tal emoción.

Harry: Por favor, acéptalo. No es tanto como parece, quiero que lo tengas. Si no quieres ya no te haré más regalos, pero por favor, quédate con éste.

No sabía que contestar. ¿Cómo iba a pagar las facturas? Tenía el dinero justo para los mínimos.

Yo: Harry, no puedo pagar las facturas del teléfono, por poco que cueste. Lo siento.

Unos segundos y el sonido acompañó su respuesta.

Harry: Está todo pagado para el primer año. Y cuando pase el primer año podrás ponerlo a prepago.

¿Para todo el año? ¿Cuánto le había costado todo eso? Me sentía mal por todo el dinero que se había gastado.

Yo: Pero eso es mucho dinero. No puedo aceptar un regalo que vale tanto. No quiero que te gastes tanto dinero en un regalo para mí.

Harry: Gin, me lo puedo permitir, por favor, dame este único capricho.

La verdad es que no sabía qué decir, pero la sensación de pasar el dedo por la pantalla cada vez me gustaba más. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me regalaban nada que se me había olvidado la agradable sensación que causaba.

Yo: Bueno, ya veremos...

Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a escribir.

Harry: Si en cualquier momento necesitas algo, sea la hora que sea me lo dices. Dejaré mi teléfono encendido. Que tengas dulces sueños princesa, ya te dije que Te quiero?.

Yo: Ok, gracias, pero intentaré no molestarte. Que duermas bien tú también. Y si, ya me lo has dicho durante todo el día, pero no me molestaría que volvieras a decirlo.

Harry: Mi niña caprichosa. TE QUIERO

Yo: Caprichosa pero aún así ME AMAS

Harry: Por sobre todas las cosas princesa. No lo dudes.

Yo: Nunca. Buenas noches Harry. —y le añadí un emoticono de un beso y un corazón.

Harry: Buenas noches Gin —agrega los mismos emoticones que yo, sólo que por cuatro. Me rio.

Y entonces me llegó otra notificación, pero esta vez con una imagen. Era la foto en la que estábamos los dos, la que había hecho justo al final. Se me aceleró el corazón al verlo tan guapo a mi lado.

Harry: Para que te acuerdes de mi cara —escribió, y lo acompañó con una cadena de emoticones de corazones.

El lunes me desperté completamente repuesta. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien y que me despertaba con tanta ilusión. Todo me parecía posible. ¡Tenía ganas de correr y saltar, e incluso de cantar! Se me habían ocurrido un montón de nuevas ideas que anoté en mi cuaderno antes de salir para clase, para que no se me olvidasen. Cuando iba camino a clase, me sorprendió una vibración en el bolsillo.

Harry: Sólo quería enviarte un texto rápido para darte los buenos días, princesa. Te quiero.— y puso un emoticono de cara sonriente junto un corazón.

Me tuve que parar un momento para contestarle. Lo de caminar y escribir aún no lo tenía dominado.

Yo: ¡Gracias, me ha hecho ilusión ver tu mensaje!. Yo también te quiero.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, pero afortunadamente, Romilda protagonizó un incidente que tardaría años en olvidar. Esto ocurrió cuando, desde la fila de atrás, intentaba tirarme bolas de papel mascado con un tuvo que había conseguido quitando la tinta de un bolígrafo. Se pasó un buen rato así, hasta que unas de las bolas llenas de saliva fue a parar justo en el escritorio de la profesora Minerva de matemáticas, casi tocando su mano.

—¿Se puede saber quién se dedica a hacer estas cochinadas? —dijo con voz amenazante levantando la mirada para inspeccionar la clase. Romilda intentó esconder el bolígrafo rápidamente, pero a todas sus fieles amigas se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas intentando aguantar la risa.— Claro... Romilda... —dijo cuando la pilló infraganti escondiendo las bolas que le quedaban y que tenía en la mesa listas para ser proyectadas hacia mí.

Minerva se levantó con aire amenazante y se dirigió lentamente hacia Romilda de la misma manera que lo hace un tigre cuando se acerca a su presa. La risa pronto paró. Hacía cuatro años que teníamos a Minerva para matemáticas, y la verdad, aunque físicamente parecía poca cosa, cuando se enfadaba imponía mucho respeto.

—Me gustaría poder decir que me sorprende que esto venga de ti, pero no es el caso. —dijo seria y amenazante tomándose su tiempo para decir cada palabra.— Esto sólo puede significar que te aburres en mis clases.

Romilda abrió la boca para hablar pero la mirada de Minerva bastó para que entendiese que era mejor que estuviese callada. Minerva se giró un momento y fue hacia su mesa. Buscó en una libreta que tenía, y saco unos folios con algo escrito. Volvió a dirigirse a Romilda.

—Me parece que necesitas una motivación extra, así que para la clase de mañana quiero que hagas estos ejercicios —y le puso las hojas sobre la mesa. — Ya sé que pueden parecer muchos, pero te irán bien —dijo con una voz irónica que daba miedo. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder hacer una foto a la cara de Romilda. A Minerva aún le quedaban hojas en la mano.— Y lo mismo digo para ustedes —y repartió las hojas restantes a su grupito.

Ahora sí que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por retratar aquella estampa. Algunas parecían incluso al borde de las lágrimas, pero esta vez no era por las risas.

—Y por último —dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio en un tono un poco más elevado que antes, haciendo saltar a media clase del susto— Romilda, quiero que me traigas trescientas bolitas de estas que me acabas de lanzar. Tráelas en una bolsa de plástico, no quiero tocar tus babas. Las quiero todas, las trescientas, porque te aseguro que las contaré aunque me tenga que poner guantes. Si no las traes, no hará falta que vuelvas a aparecer por clase, porque tu trimestre estará suspendido. A ver si así se te pasan las ganas de mascar papel.

No podía estar más contenta. Tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a Harry.

Yo: Te vas a reír cuando te cuente lo que ha pasado hoy en clase de matemáticas —le escribí durante la hora del receso escondida en el baño. Me contestó enseguida.

Harry: Ahora me vas a dejar con la intriga? Qué clase tendrás ahorita?

Yo: Estoy libre.

Harry: Estoy en el salón de los de primero. ¡Ven y cuéntamelo! (Puerta 112 en la segunda planta).

No sabía qué contestar. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa sólo de pensarlo. ¿Y si nos veía alguien? ¿Pero cómo iba a saber nada si simplemente estábamos hablando?

Yo: Ok ahora voy.

El nerviosismo iba aumentando a medida que me iba acercando a la puerta 112. Esos nervios eran cada vez más habituales, pero no por ello más fáciles de llevar. Cuando pensaba en él, en sus palabras y en sus besos, un calambre me recorría todo el cuerpo, empezando siempre por el estómago. Cuando llegué, él iba saliendo hablando con un grupo de chicos. Espere a un lado de la puerta, cuando termino se despidió de ellos y se giro a mí.

—¡Hola! —me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y ahí estábamos con la duda de cómo comportarnos, era obvio que no debíamos mostrar mucho afecto delante los demás. Me indicó que lo siguiera por el pasillo.— Ahora tengo clase con los de segundo, vamos y cuéntame que me tienes intrigado. —Le conté lo que había ocurrido.— Minerva es la mejor —dijo entre carcajadas.

—Sí. La verdad es que cuando la ves no parece que pueda dar tanto miedo.

—Se lo tiene bien merecido. Se va a pasar toda la noche mascando papel —dijo volviendo a reír. — Con un poco de suerte hará más bolitas en mi clase y así le puedo mandar otras trescientas bolas más.

Me reí. Imaginarme a Romilda pasándolo mal me hacía sentir mejor, aunque sabía que en el fondo no estaba bien pensar ese tipo de cosas. Harry se quedó un momento mirándome, reponiéndose de la risa.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabes que cualquier cosa me puedes contactar. —Me acordé del regalo. Aún no le había dado las gracias personalmente.

—Es verdad... perdona... soy una mal educada. Ni siquiera te he dado las gracias al entrar —me disculpé avergonzada.

—No te preocupes —sonrió amablemente.

—Es un regalo demasiado caro. Me siento mal porque te hayas gastado tanto dinero en mí. —La sirena sonó anunciando el final del recreo.

—No pienses más en eso. Me hace feliz poder hablar contigo, y así sé que si te pasa algo tienes algo para poder comunicarte.

—Gracias Harry

—Nos vamos ir juntos verdad?

—No sé… —dudé mordiéndome el labio.

—Gin —se quejó.

—Pero y Luna? —pregunte acordándome de mi amiga, no podía dejarla así como así.

—También vendrá, su casa nos queda de paso, aunque si no fuera así de todas formas la llevaría

—Eres un sol —sonreí.

—No tanto como tú —me dijo con dulzura.

—Las veo aquí en una hora —asentí.

Miro a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie mirara, entonces se inclino a mí para darme un corto y rápido beso en los labios. Se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar deprisa hacia el salón de clases. Antes de entrar volteo a verme y me sonrió, mi corazón no podía latir más de lo que ya estaba latiendo. Seguí mi camino hacia el patio, seguramente Luna estaría preguntándose por mí.

¿Acaso esta sería la primera de muchas ocasiones en las que tendría que escaparme a hurtadillas para reunirme en algún lugar con Harry? ¿Y qué hay cuando nos vayamos juntos a la hora de la salida? Por supuesto que Luna siempre ira, claro, siempre y cuando haya ya quedado con Rolf.

¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterase de que estaba enamorada de Harry y que él también sentía algo por mí?

«_wow loca adrenalina al cien_»

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Holisssss

Seguramente estarán sorprendidos ya que es la primera vez que actualizo en menos de una semana, y créanme, yo también lo estoy xD

Aprovecho para agradecer a mi amiga Joanne R. por sus sabios consejos, por hacer mis feos días de "reposo total" algo mejor apoyándome (por no decir presionar jajaja) a escribir este capitulo. Sabes que el tono del celular de Ginny es dedicado a ti, y como ya te había dicho antes, vendrá algo especial entre H/G con esa bella canción :3

He de decir que estos días no fueron de descanso al 100% y todo por estar dándole (?) Y seguramente me dirán como muchos que mi mal lo tenía en el pie más no en la mano jeje Porque no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero metí la pata por tener malos pensamientos :p

Estaré actualizando luego de hacer lo mismo con mi Fic "Cree en la Magia", confío que sea en este mes :)

Muchas gracias por estar aquí! :*


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de SUSAN LAWRENCE. Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**Perdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Corazones al límite

**Capítulo 6.- Seducida**

Las clases del martes me supieron diferentes. Había vuelto a salir el sol y todo parecía que tenía colores más vivos de lo normal. El bosque estaba empezando a coger unos tonos otoñales preciosos. Parecía un cuadro impresionista. La gente de la calle me parecía más amable y todo. Incluso Romilda me parecía menos ofensiva. Ni siquiera habían pasado quince minutos de la primera clase cuando me vibró el teléfono en el bolsillo. Lo puse en mi estuche y disimuladamente miré qué había sido esa notificación. Era un mensaje de Harry.

Harry: _¡Hola cariño. Sólo quería decirte que te echo de menos y que te quiero!_

Al principio no quise contestarle. Moralmente estaba mal. No podía estar escribiendo mensajes durante la clase. Estar mirando el mensaje ya me hacía sentir culpable. Siempre había sido muy correcta y me había comportado muy bien, y no podía manchar mi reputación si me atrapaban mandando mensajes. Pero, ¿y si no? Tenía su diversión, la verdad. ¿Podía ser que me estuviese volviendo una rebelde?

Yo: _Pero si ni siquiera han pasado 20 minutos desde que me has visto._

Harry: _Ya son demasiados._

Yo: _Igual te echo de menos._

Miré disimuladamente a mi alrededor a ver si alguien me miraba. No estaba acostumbrada a quebrantar la ley, pero la verdad es que la adrenalina que me provocaba esa sensación me gustaba.

Yo:_ No paro de pensar en todos los besos que nos hemos dado. Cada vez que lo recuerdo me entra calor por el cuerpo..._ —le escribí atrevida. Esa sensación me estaba empezando a gustar demasiado.

Harry: _Hmmm... Y a mi_ —contestó—. _Esta tarde te daré más y ¡mejor!_

Yo: _Eso será si me dejo._

Harry: _jaja No podrás resistirte. Además recuerda que soy tu profesor y puedo castigarte_ —tuve que disimular una sonrisa para que nadie me viese.

Yo: _Será mejor que me concentre que como me vea el de castellano la cosa no va a acabar bien. Además me están entrando demasiados calores. Te quiero._

Harry: _Te quiero. Hasta luego._

A Harry le tocaba guardia a la hora del recreo, así que no podía ir a verlo a su despacho. Luna y yo nos sentamos en un banco un poco más cerca del colegio para no darle ideas a Romilda. Me sentía demasiado bien para que me lo estropeara. Seguí escribiendo la historia que estaba preparando para Harry mientras Luna se perdía en su _ipad._ Me sentía motivada y con un montón de nuevas ideas. Cuando habían pasado unos diez minutos, me sorprendió una voz más que familiar.

—Señoritas. Ya veo que están ocupadas —dijo Harry con todo serio, distante y formal.

Había bastantes alumnos alrededor y nos podían oír. Seguramente ninguno prestaría atención, pero sí que algunas chicas lo miraban desde la distancia odiándonos por estar hablando con él. Si tan solo supieran...

—Buenos días profesor —le contestamos al unísono siguiéndole el juego.

El jueguecito le añadía otro punto de diversión irresistible. Estaba pasando al lado oscuro muy rápido... y me estaba gustando. Y ni qué decir de Luna…

—¿Han pasado un buen fin de semana? —preguntó.

—Así es, profesor —contesto una distraída Luna. Harry sonrió.

—¿Y usted Ginevra?

—Podríamos decir que acabó mejor que empezó —le dije sin mirarlo, como si no estuviese interesada.

—Vaya día el de ayer. No paró de llover.

—Sí, imposible de hacer cualquier cosa fuera de casa —contestó Luna como si acabase de salir de un transe. Harry se aclaró la garganta. Yo disimule una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que se pueden hacer muchas cosas dentro de casa —le dije mirándolo cada vez más burlón pero sin perder un tono distante.

—Sí —carraspeó.

—Últimamente estoy descubriendo nuevas aficiones muy interesantes que hacer en el interior. Parece que predicen un otoño muy frío y lluvioso —me miró e intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

—Además es muy probable que este año ponga muchos deberes, lo cual hará que tengan que estar todavía más tiempo dentro de casa.

—Me parece correcto. Disciplina y trabajo duro es lo que hace falta —le contestó Luna algo perspicaz.

—No se preocupe señorita Lovegood, que los deberes serán muy duros —le miré un poco sonrojada.

La conversación estaba empezando a ponerse interesante. Pero sospechaba que los que terminarían divertidos fueran ellos dos, claro, a costa mia.

—Nosotras somos muy aplicadas —pude ver cómo Harry también se sonrojaba. Luna era la única capaz de soportar aquello.

Me miró intentado parecer un poco serio pero podía ver sus esfuerzos por ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces intentó pasar por delante de mí haciendo que se tropezaba con mi pie. Yo no pude evitar reírme.

—Mire donde pone sus pies —dijo fingiendo un enfado—. A ver si voy a tener que castigarla quedándose horas extras en mi despacho.

—Es que tiene los pies muy grandes. Por lo menos un cuarenta y siete, ¿no? Eso es casi de gigante —le provoqué.

—Todo es proporcional —dijo descarado. Me puse colorada al momento. Luna tosió evitando reírse. A él pareció divertirle.

—Porque los suyos son diminutos. Un 32, diría yo. —escuche cómo Luna se aclaraba la garganta, temía que en algún momento se carcajeara, atrayendo la atención de todos. Le di un codazo.

—37, para su información. La talla estándar de la mayoría de las mujeres —dije alzando la barbilla.

—A mí me gusta pasarme de la media —dijo atrevido.

Siguió caminando por el patio vigilando a los demás alumnos, mientras yo intentaba reponerme de los calores que aquella conversación me había dado. Luna soltó una risita, la fulmine con la mirada. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo como si nada. Me quedé unos instantes contemplando a Harry, su porte. Se giró un momento y me atrapó mirándolo. Me guiñó un ojo y se volvió a girar. Luego seguí escribiendo mi historia hasta que sonó la sirena intentando controlar mi imaginación que empezaba a trasladarse al lado oscuro, el que me daba esos calores por todo el cuerpo.

La siguiente clase era con él y no paramos de enviarnos miraditas. Repartió las redacciones corregidas y con nota. Había sacado un 10 sobre 10. Era la única de toda la clase que había sacado un 10. Luna sacó 9, en cuanto vio la nota, amplio los ojos y me miro con el ceño fruncido, luego sonrió como tonta y me susurro un gracias; ¿acaso estaría pensando que yo era la responsable de su buena nota? Romilda había sacado un 3 y no paraba de refunfuñar desde la fila de atrás. Harry la ignoró sin piedad.

Cuando quedaban quince minutos de clase Harry nos dio tiempo para adelantar los deberes que nos había puesto. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando mi teléfono vibró. Miré a Harry pero él disimuló como si no fuese con él. Miré alrededor para asegurarme que nadie miraba y puse el teléfono en el estuche. Harry se iba levantando según le iban llamando para resolver dudas.

Harry: _¿Qué te ha parecido mi tono de antes?_

Yo: _Bueno, puede mejorar_ —le contesté. Vi cómo Harry disimulaba entre sus libros detrás del pupitre para contestar a mi mensaje, como si estuviese entretenido corrigiendo.

Harry: _¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora?_ —me miró un segundo con picardía—. _Me acercaría por detrás y te agarraría por la cintura. Después te apretaría contra mí y te daría un mordisco en el cuello._

Tuve que respirar más profundamente. Sólo imaginarlo me estaba volviendo loca. Le miré un momento y me miró. Su mirada era intensa e inquietante, llena de deseo. A mí me encantaba que me mirase de esa forma.

Yo: _¿Y qué te lo impide?_ —le reté.

Le miré un segundo y luego hice como si estuviese haciendo mis deberes. El teléfono volvió a vibrar.

Harry: _Me estás volviendo loco Ginevra. No me tientes que tengo demasiadas ganas de besarte_ —los calores cada vez eran más fuertes.

Yo: _Y a mí me vuelve loca cuando te enojas y me llamas Ginevra_ —confesé— _Así que… me tienes justo delante, ¿qué piensas hacer? _—le reté.

Me miró desafiante y sorprendido por mi osadía. De repente se levantó y se dirigió a mí. La clase seguía en silencio. Nadie pareció darse cuenta. Yo me quedé sorprendida y un poco asustada. Cuando estuvo a mi altura se sentó en el pupitre a mi lado izquierdo que estaba vacío. Me mordí el labio.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu duda? —me preguntó. Me quedé un segundo sin contestar. Me había agarrado desprevenida.

—Pues… es este enunciado... no acabo de entenderlo —improvisé.

Me sentía latir el corazón con fuerza. Harry se acercó un poco más a mí. La posición en la que estaba mi mesa era ideal porque los demás no podía ver bien lo que ocurría exactamente. Además Harry había dejado que los que quisieran pusieran música con los auriculares, así que la mayoría estaban completamente en su mundo.

—Déjame que te lo explique —me contestó con una mirada oscura. Comencé a hiperventilar.

Empezó a hablar explicándome el anunciado en voz baja. Pero pronto dejé de prestar atención. Harry se había acercado todavía más y en un gesto disimulado había puesto su mano debajo el pupitre y después la colocó en mi rodilla. Ese gesto me sobresaltó y tuve que disimular para que no se me notase. Harry sonrió un segundo y siguió explicándome el anunciado. Poco a poco fue subiendo su mano por mi entrepierna. Yo empezaba a descontrolarme. Harry estaba tocándome delante de todo el mundo y aunque era lo más incorrecto del mundo, me estaba gustando... y mucho. Estaba nerviosa por si alguien podía vernos, pero a la vez sentía la fuerza de la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Podía notar mi cuerpo temblar y tenía que contenerme para no soltar los gemidos que mi cuerpo me pedía tan desesperadamente.

¿Cómo era posible que Harry me hiciese sentir de esa manera?

Poco a poco, fue subiendo, cada vez más cerca de mi parte íntima, pero sin tocarme. La verdad es que algo raro me estaba pasando, porque cuanto más se acercaba, más quería que siguiese subiendo. De repente paró, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarme. Hice una nota mental de comenzar a usar faldas de ahora en adelante.

«¡¿Qué?!»

—Bueno, ¿lo has entendido? —me preguntó. Necesité unos segundos para saber ni siquiera dónde estaba.

—Sí, por supuesto... —le contesté acalorada intentando hablar de la manera más normal posible.

Se levantó y justo sonó la sirena que anunciaba el final de la clase. Miré alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta. Nadie parecía haber visto nada. Todos se levantaban apresurados por salir. Miré a Harry que me miraba con una mirada triunfante. Se sentó en su mesa y mi teléfono volvió a vibrar. Después empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Harry: _Ven a mi despacho un momento_ —me dijo. Era lo que más quería en ese momento pero no podía porque aun me quedaba una clase.

Yo: _No puedo. Tengo clase._

Harry: _Sólo cinco minutos. Por favor_ —texteó y salió de clase sin mirarme.

Si iba a su despacho sería la primera vez que llegaría tarde a clase. Me lo pensé un segundo. No me gustaba romper las leyes, pero el cuerpo me pedía ir, me pedía ir a ver a Harry. Así que sin más, le dije a Luna que la alcanzaría en el salón. Sin preguntar nada aceptó. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso ya sabía el por qué?

Llegué a la puerta de su despacho, y después de respirar hondo, llamé a la puerta. Pero nadie contestó, me aventuré y entré. Vacio. Fui hacia su escritorio y me senté frente a él, pedí que no tardara mucho en regresar. Debía volver a clase. Entonces, sonó su teléfono. Mire a mí alrededor tontamente esperando a que alguien atendiera, y obviamente que eso no sucedió. El teléfono siguió sonando. Me mordí el labio, no había nada de malo que contestará, ¿o sí?

No espere mi propia repuesta y alce el auricular.

—Oficina de Harry Potter —sonreí al oírme, parecía secretaria de un alto magnate.

—_Hola, ¿no esta Harry?_ —dijo una pomposa voz de mujer.

—No, lo siento. Ha tenido que salir. ¿Gusta dejarle un recado?

—_No hace falta, lo buscaré a su celular._

—Bien… ah ¿pero quién le digo que le llamó? —colgó.

Mire el teléfono por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, eso había sido algo raro. Oí el pomo de la puerta y mi corazón sintió un vuelco, ni que estuviera haciendo algo ilícito, pero sentí nervios. Colgué el teléfono y me puse de pie automáticamente, comenzando a pensar en las miles de excusas que podía decir al estar dentro de la oficina de un profesor. Pero apenas estaba tratando de pensar cuando vi a Harry entrar.

Me miro y sonrió, cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió a mí a grandes zancadas. Al ver el brillo de sus ojos olvide por completo su llamada. Antes de que me diera cuenta, antes de que pudiera ni siquiera respirar, la boca de Harry se inclino sobre la mía, abrazándome a la vez con sus brazos. La pasión de aquellos besos me dejó sin pensamientos y sin razón. Por un momento eterno, me abandone a las sensaciones que brotaban dentro de mí, incluso respondiendo abiertamente, apretándome contra él y abriendo los labios contra los de él. Y disfrute de la sensualidad de las caderas viriles contra las mías, de la lengua de Harry deslizándose entre mis dientes, del calor de sus manos sobre mi cuello.

Los dos nos perdimos en una pasión que no hacía más que aumentar por segundos. Apartó las cosas de su escritorio que cayeron al suelo, luego me levantó y me puso sobre éste mientras seguía besándome con fuerza. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos con tanta pasión. Los dos íbamos soltando gemidos reprimidos que no hacían más que seguir subiendo la tensión. Me apartó el pelo del cuello y empezó a besarme. El poco control que intentaba mantener, desapareció cuando me tocó en ese punto. Entre gemidos, agarré a Harry por la cabeza y lo acerqué todavía más a mí. Me eché hacia atrás, y Harry se puso encima de mí. Me tomó por las muñecas y las puso encima de mi cabeza, y siguió besándome. Nunca lo había visto tan deseoso, y eso me excitaba todavía más.

Su boca me robó una respuesta instantánea y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza erótica, que me aceleró el corazón y me derritió las entrañas. Sentía un cosquilleo en las cimas de los senos, un calor creciente en el vientre. Estaba temblando, impresionada por la manera de cómo me estaba excitando, el cuerpo me dolía vergonzosamente por él.

Pero mi excitación fue reemplazada por un sentimiento de frustración cuando Harry se detuvo y se limitó observarme con un brillo en los ojos que no pude descifrar. Nunca había sentido aquello ni con Michael ni con Dean, nunca había estado tan cerca de perder el control, de desear perder el control.

—No sé cómo consigues hacerme sentir esto —jadeó—. Será mejor que vayas a clase, porque como sigamos no voy a poder parar —murmuró, enterrando sus labios en mi cabello.

—No quiero que me dejes ir —le susurré. Alzó la cabeza y me miro.

Harry me beso y me trajo hacia él, para que pudiera sentir el calor que emanaba todo su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para parar. Su celular le ayudó en la difícil tarea, comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y su rostro se endureció. Se levanto soltándome las muñecas, me senté. Aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de irme, tenía que ir a clase. Ya habían pasado diez minutos.

—¿Te veo esta tarde? —me preguntó.

—Si —le contesté mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta intentando ordenarme un poco el cabello.

Se acercó a mí empujándome suavemente contra la puerta. Se inclinó hacia mí para besarme. Suavemente me mordisqueo el labio inferior. EL celular seguía sonando.

—Te quiero —me dijo dulcemente contra los labios.

—Yo también te quiero —le contesté.

Se separó de mí y yo gire sobre mis talones para salir. Al dar dos pasos logre oírlo gruñir:

—¿Ahora qué ha pasado Cho?

Su voz se oiga molesta. ¿Sería aquella mujer la que lo había telefoneado hacia unos minutos? ¿Quién sería esa tal Cho?

Pensé que quizás no tuviera mucha importancia, lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar en ese escritorio y que Harry me apretase las muñecas mientras me besaba el cuello. Quería entrar y dejarme llevar, ver a Harry desearme de esa manera, sentir sus gemidos tan cerca y tan fuertes. Con tanta pasión, no sé si llegaría a cumplir los 18. Necesité unos segundos para calmarme.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó Binns, el profesor de literatura, cuando entré por la puerta quince minutos tarde.

Todos me miraron un poco sorprendidos, como si no se hubiesen dado ni cuenta de que no estaba en clase. A excepción de Luna, sentí que me miraba buscando respuestas.

—Lo siento, no me encontraba muy bien —mentí.

—Sí, estás colorada. Puede que tengas fiebre —dijo preocupado. «Fiebre de Harry», pensé.

—No lo sé, podría ser… —dije intentando disimular.

—Si no te encuentras bien puedes ir a casa. No te preocupes —me ofreció amablemente.

—Gracias, pero ahora ya estoy un poco mejor. Preferiría quedarme —le contesté y fui a sentarme a mi pupitre Luna me miro de soslayo con una sonrisita en la cara, seguro se imaginaba lo que realmente me había pasado. Me sonroje. Oculte mi cara tras mi cabello.

Binns era uno de mis profesores preferidos aunque no para muchos, quienes solían quedarse dormidos en su clase. Debería tener casi sesenta años, era calvo y tenía una barba blanca que le cubría gran parte del rostro. Siempre me recordaba a un papá Noel, pero sin la barba tan larga. Tenía unos negros ojos risueños y cariñosos, y era el único que mostraba algún tipo de interés por los alumnos que intentaban aplicarse.

**L**as horas hasta ver a Harry de nuevo se me hicieron eternas. Los jueves tenía que quedarse una hora más que yo, así que tenía que ir a casa andando. Aproveché ese momento para ducharme y cambiarme, y luego, vino a buscarme.

—¡Hola! —me saludó contento cuando entré en el coche antes de darme unos cuantos besos—. Te he echado de menos.

—¡Yo también! —le dije contenta de volver a verlo mientras le apartaba cariñosamente el pelo de la frente.

—¿Te importa acompañarme a hacer unas compras? Me acaban de llamar para hacer un reportaje fotográfico sobre un artículo en una revista de viaje y me tengo que ir por unos días.

—¿A dónde? —le pregunté un poco triste.

Quizás esa mujer era quien lo había contratado para el reportaje. Aunque la verdad sería un poco raro que tratará asé a sus clientes. Más no se me ocurrió preguntar.

—A los Alpes Suizos —me contestó—. Pero dentro de nueve días ya estaré de vuelta. Preferiría quedarme contigo, pero no puedo decir que no.

—No te preocupes. Sobreviviré —dije intentado animarle un poco—. Además los Alpes son increíbles, seguro que te saldrán unas fotos magníficas.

—Te escribiré y llamaré cada momento que pueda, te lo prometo.

Estar en el supermercado con Harry era una sensación muy agradable. Era como si estuviésemos viviendo juntos. Mirar los productos y hablar sobre cuál escoger puede parecer una situación poco interesante, pero a mí me resultaba de lo más placentera. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo al estar con él. No quería que esa sensación acabase nunca.

—Sé que no debería comprar los azucarados… pero es que me gustan más que los naturales. No sé qué hacer —debatía sosteniendo dos yogures mientras leía las diferencias en los ingredientes de estos dos—. Llevaré los blancos y siempre le puedo añadir azúcar si me veo desesperado.

Llegamos a su casa y guardamos la compra. Luego hicimos un bizcocho buenísimo, y cuando estuvo listo, nos sentamos en el sofá con unas tazas de té y empezamos a ver una película. Yo estaba apoyada en su pecho y él me abrazaba. Me encantaba esos momentos con él.

**H**arry me dejó cerca del colegio a la mañana siguiente, y se despidió de mí con un tierno beso. No me había bajado del coche aunque ya lo echaba de menos.

—El próximo jueves por la mañana ya estaré de vuelta. Te prometo que te voy a escribir y a llamar todos los días.

—Ok —le contesté apenada.

—Ándate con cuidado, por favor —me pidió preocupado.

—Sí, tú también —le contesté mientras me tomaba la mano.

—Ginny, te quiero muchísimo.

—Y yo, Harry, yo también te quiero muchísimo. Te voy a echar de menos.

—Sólo serán nueve días.

—Lo sé —suspiré y puso un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

—Hasta el jueves, princesa —me dio un beso y salí del coche.

Empecé a caminar hacia el colegio. Me giré un segundo para ver si se había ido y lo vi aun allí mirando cómo me iba. Me hizo un gesto con la mano y se lo devolví. Después escuché como el coche arrancaba y se alejaba. Me hubiese gustado pensar que era más fuerte de lo que en realidad era.

Los siguientes días se convirtieron en un suplicio. Era una sensación de agonía no tenerlo cerca. Jamás me había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando mi madre quedó en coma. Harry me escribía cada dos horas como máximo, y me llamaba dos veces al día, pero aun así lo sentía muy lejos. No quería echarle de menos, quería tenerlo a mi lado.

**Y **así, el día tan esperado llego. El jueves treinta y uno me levanté con más ganas que nunca de ir a clase. Ni la lluvia, ni el viento helado que me hacía gotear la nariz, pudieron con mi ánimo.

Estábamos ya todos sentados en nuestros sitios esperando que llegase Harry a clase. Habían pasado diez minutos y aún no había llegado. La clase ya estaba alborotada y el ruido no hacía más que ponerme más nerviosa. Romilda me estaba tirando cachos de goma, pero ni siquiera eso podía distraerme de mirar la puerta obsesivamente. Ya empezaba a pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Harry cuando le vi aparecer apresurado por la puerta, sosteniendo su maletín de cuero. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz un poco coloradas, como si le hubiese dado el sol y se hubiese quemado un poco. La verdad es que le hacía resaltar todavía más esos preciosos ojos verdes que tenía.

—Perdonen el retraso —dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia su mesa.

Me miró y tuve que ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad y de alivio. Pude ver como él también se alegraba de verme. Vernos por primera vez después de esos días de separación, y que tuviese que ser en clase, era lo peor. Quería correr a sus brazos y besarle.

—Por favor, abran todos el libro por la página 42. Quiero que hagan un resumen del capítulo. Después pediré que cada uno vaya explicando un apartado, así que presten atención.

La clase soltó un conjunto de exclamaciones que mostraban claramente que no tenían ganas de hacer nada, pero Harry no mostró piedad. Se sentó y sacó unos cuantos papeles y empezó a ordenarlos. Pocos minutos después, curiosamente, me vibró el teléfono.

Harry_: Estás hermosa_ —escribió.

Yo: _Tú sí que estás guapo. Veo que te ha dado el sol _—le contesté.

Harry: _Sí, ha hecho muy buen tiempo. Era un sitio muy bonito. Tendremos que ir algún día._

Yo: _Te he echado muchísimo de menos._

Harry: _Y yo a ti también _—me contestó.

Yo: _Tengo muchas ganas de darte un beso_ —le miré un momento y él me miró con su intensa mirada.

Harry: _¿Por qué no vas a los baños?_ —me preguntó en un nuevo mensaje.

Yo: _Ahora no tengo ganas_ —le respondí un poco confundida por su pregunta.

Harry: _Podría ir a verte_ —me respondió.

Yo: _¡Ah! No lo había entendido_ —le contesté sintiéndome idiota.

Harry: _Bueno, ¿entonces vas o no?_

Yo: _Se va a notar mucho si salgo yo y luego sales tu detrás mío, ¿no?_

Harry: _Que va. Por favor. No puedo aguantar ni un segundo más sin besarte_.

Yo: _No lo sé… nos van a cachar_ —le dije dudando un poco nerviosa.

Harry: _Por favor_ —suplicó y puso un emoticono de cara triste—. _Hazlo como regalo de cumpleaños._

Yo: _¿Pero cuándo es tu cumpleaños? _—pregunté.

Harry: _Hoy _—dijo acompañado de una cara sonriente y un pastel con velas como emoticonos.

Yo: _¿Hoy? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? _—le escribí un poco enfadada—. _Te podría haber preparado algo, o por lo menos haberte comprado algún regalo._

Harry: _Te lo iba a decir antes de irme pero se me olvidó. Además no quiero que te gastes dinero en mí. Sólo quiero muuuuuchos besos_ —lo miré con mirada de reproche pero pronto tuve que abandonar mi actitud ante tal magnifica sonrisa—. _Bueno, ¿entonces vas a ir al baño?_

Me quedé pensando un segundo. Tenía muchas ganas de besarle, y sentía taquicardia el sólo pensar en hacerlo en los lavabos del colegio.

Yo: _Ok_ —contesté—. _Pero no salgas enseguida después de mí. Deja pasar unos minutos._

Pude verlo cómo sonreía. Alcé la mano para poder hablar.

—¿Puedo ir un momento al baño, por favor? —pedí educadamente.

—¿Es muy urgente? —contestó con cara de pícaro.

—Un poco, sí —le contesté con mirada de reproche por haberme hecho aquella pregunta, la cual parecía divertirle aun más.

—De acuerdo, ve entonces, pero date prisa que empezaré pronto a hacer las preguntas sobre el tema.

«Será idiota».

Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de salir. Entré en el lavabo y esperé unos minutos nerviosa hasta que Harry entró por la puerta. No me dio ni un segundo para reaccionar cuando me empujo suavemente dentro de uno de los cubículos y me apretó contra la pared mientras me besaba.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le dije entre besos y jadeos.

—¡Gracias! —contestó en un segundo que tomaba aire para seguir besándome.

El calor siguió subiendo y Harry se apretaba cada vez más a mí, y fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, noté su erección contra mí. La sensación era rara, pero a la vez excitante. Le miré un momento y él me miró, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de descubrir. Sin dejar de mirarme, se apretó todavía más a mí, prestando especial atención a esa zona. Sonreí acalorada soltando una especie de jadeo espontáneo. Siguió besándome, cada vez con más pasión. Los dos intentábamos oprimir los jadeos que nos salían como acto reflejo.

De repente, se oyó como alguien entraba por la puerta. Nos quedamos quietos intentando no hacer ningún ruido, pero el hecho de que nos podían descubrir, y de que teníamos que estar más quietos que nunca, pareció excitar aún más a Harry. Se me aceleró el pulso. Pero cuando sus labios encontraron los míos, cerré los ojos y me concentré en el beso. Harry movió la lengua para inducirme a abrir los labios y, cuando lo hice, el contacto de su lengua me envió una corriente eléctrica hasta todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. Harry inicio un juego de avance y retroceso, como retándome a explorar a mi vez. Cuando así lo hice, sentí que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando mi lengua entro en su boca y empecé a jugar.

Inmersa en la increíble sensación de estar al mando, tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que él movía una mano a lo largo de mi costado. Al principio la puso en mi cadera, pero poco a poco la fue bajando, acercándose cada vez más a la parte delantera de mi pantalón. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y mi cuerpo temblaba. Me estaba costando mucho no soltar ningún gemido, y eso, a Harry, parecía gustarle. Él introdujo una pierna entre las mías, presionando donde lo deseaba.

Cuando por fin salió quien fuese que había entrado, pude al fin relajarme un poco más. Pero sumida en todas las sensaciones maravillosas que me envolvían e incapaz de comprender por qué las experimentaba, no me di cuenta de que había subido nuevamente su mano para apoyarla en mi pecho.

Fue besándome a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta el cuello y me susurro al oído:

—Joder, Ginevra. Eres una niña traviesa —contuve el aliento cuando tomo el peso de mi seno en la palma—. Se puede saber, ¿cuál es la razón por la que no traes sujetador?

El jersey de algodón beige era la única barrera entre mi pezón erecto y la mano de él, pero en lugar de sentir pánico, un calor delicioso empezó a extender por el estomago. Poco a poco fue moviendo sus dedos haciéndome perder cualquier tipo de control que podía quedarme.

—No… la lluvia… —me aclaré la garganta—. No se secó mi ropa por la lluvia —tartamudeé.

—Bendito sea Londres —ronroneó—. Me gusta así, ¿sabes? —toco mi mejilla con su mano libre—. ¡Eres tan fabulosa! —su voz sonaba ronca, como si le constara respirar tanto como a mí.

Harry siguió acariciándome con los pulgares un momento más. Acaricio un pezón endurecido y juraría haber visto estrellas detrás de los ojos cerrados y estuve segura de que, si él continuaba así mucho más, ardería hasta convertirme en cenizas.

—Te gusta?

Su aliento cálido en la oreja me lanzo una oleada de calor cosquilleándome por dentro haciendo mis rodillas temblar. Harry se echo hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarme el seno.

—Ummm… sí —logré contestarle, volví a soltar otro gemido.

No podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Lo único que quería era a él en ese momento. Esa sensación me gustaba, y mucho. Harry comenzó a acariciar mi otro seno y metió su mano libre dentro de mi jersey, entonces empezó a subirla para tener acceso a la pretina de mi pantalón. En un momento de pánico, justo antes de que lo desabotonará, le agarré el brazo impidiéndole seguir. Me quedé unos segundos respirando hondo.

—Si quieres que pare dímelo —me dijo sin mover su mano.

La verdad es que esa nueva sensación me daba una mezcla de miedo e incluso vergüenza, pero a la vez el cuerpo me pedía que le dejase hacer. Harry empezó a besarme el cuello poco a poco dándome tiempo para pensar, pero aquel era mi punto débil, y pronto dejé de poner resistencia. Le solté la mano, le besé con fuerza y dejé que siguiera su cometido.

—Por nada del mundo te detengas —gruñó.

—Nunca —dijo mientras la cremallera de mis pantalones descendía con un siseo provocándome temblores de anhelo.

—Me estas volviendo loca —musité.

—Princesa, esto es sólo el comienzo —murmuró— Lo mejor vendrá el día de tu cumpleaños —susurró mientras el fuego que sentía en el vientre se extendía por mis muslos, consumiéndome.

Sus ojos se nublaron cuando con una rodilla, separo mis muslos, puso las manos en mi cintura y muy despacio, deslizo una mano bajo el elástico de mis bragas. Introdujo un dedo y después dos, en mi húmedo interior. Mi intimidad se cerró sobre la deliciosa invasión, pero era a él a quien deseaba. Sabía perfectamente que eso aún no sucedería, Harry respetaba mi decisión y yo estaba muy agradecido por ella. Aunque eso no significara que me perdiese un poco de diversión. Un pequeño y muy delicioso adelanto. Él lo acababa de decir, tomaría mi virtud hasta el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Oh si —gemí separando las piernas involuntariamente, dando la bienvenida a sus dedos. Sollocé de placer cuando encontró mi núcleo.

—Dios, Ginevra.

—Te quiero —murmuré al tiempo que mi cuerpo se tensaba en una especie de dolor-placer casi insoportable.

—Y yo a ti Gin, nunca lo dudes —él respondió capturando mi boca y llevándome más allá del límite del éxtasis, tensando la espiral de deseo más y más con cada intromisión de sus hábiles dedos.

Apoyó la frente en la mía, abrumada por la enormidad de tenerlo. Arqueé la espalda, Harry retiro los dedos y volvió a introducirlos con furia. Cerré las piernas tratando de sentirlo más dentro, emití gemidos suplicantes para que se moviese más rápido. Podría haber pasado un minuto o una hora sintiendo cómo el placer y la intimidad crecían y se intensificaban.

Después con alivio y pesar, noté que mi cuerpo se lanzaba al abismo. Podía sentir la húmeda explosión.

—Llega por mí, princesa —dijo mordisqueándome el oído para incitarme—. No hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños, que ver el momento en el que te doy placer.

Sus eróticas palabras hicieron que me contrajera alrededor de él. Todo en mi explotó como un cable de alto voltaje, y Harry introdujo sus dedos hasta lo más fondo, rugiendo mientras yo me convulsionaba consiguiendo así, mi primer devastador orgasmo. Harry atrapó mi boca con un beso profundo y sensual, absorbió mis gritos con la lengua.

Poco después, siguió besándome y murmurando mi nombre hasta que volví al mundo real. No pude sino que someterme a su voluntad y dejarme hacer, volverme loca una y otra vez, hasta librarme de razón y preocupaciones. De todo aquello que no fuera él.

Abrí los ojos para mirar al hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón. Empezaba a dudar si llegaría virgen a los dieciocho porqué a ese ritmo no podría resistirme, lo bueno de todo es que ya sólo quedaban once días.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

¡Happy Birthday to me!

Así es gente, hoy es mi cumpleaños, razón por la cual he decidido actualizar ¡yay! ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Algo jadeante, ¿no creen? Si como dijo Harry que esto es sólo el principio… ¡imagínense lo que le espera a la pelirroja en su cumple! uwu

Siento mucho la larga espera en la que los mantuve, no tengo excusas… la verdad, tenía ya casi listo el capitulo desde el anterior, solo era cosa de darle una repasada y afinar algunos detalles… lo deje para "más tarde" y eso se convirtió en casi 5 meses ¡uf! en verdad lo lamento. (tomatazos en 3, 2, 1...)

Pero en fin, acá un capitulo que ¡omg! algo intenso jeje por eso, ¡este capítulo va para ti Joan Rowling! Aunque no sea lo que esperas de H/G, lo sé, pero aún no es tiempo, ya te lo dije, así que no te queda más que esperar muajaja

Les cuento que esa parte sensualona (?) era a lo que me refería a detallar; los que ya me conocen, saben a la perfección, que en este ámbito soy una principiante, ¡me cuesta mucho tratar de transmitir esas sensaciones!

Doy la bienvenida a este descabellado viaje a mi querida amiga Isabela, quien cruelmente se ha unido a Ana para meter presión -_- amiga, siquiera deberías aprender a Ana ¡que si me comenta! :p También agradezco a todos aquellos quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar reviews, en verdad son muy alentadores a seguir, a veces no me da tiempo de responderles pero les prometo hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo.

Espero de corazón haber podido lograr hacerles sentir todos esos calores que Ginny experimento :3 y sobre todo que les haya gustado, pero ¿cómo saberlo? pues haciéndomelo saber ;) Pero recuerden que hoy es mi cumple, así que sean buenos xD ¡nah! ya saben que acepto toda clase de critica, son mis instrumentos para mejorar ;)

PD: Cho es igual a problemas, ya se imaginarán...

Nos estamos leyendo n.n


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de SUSAN LAWRENCE. Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**Perdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Corazones al límite

**Capítulo 7.- Buenas nuevas**

—¿Dónde vamos? —le pregunte a Harry al salir de la pizzería.

—He pensado que lo único que has hecho es trabajar y estudiar. No has tenido tiempo de pasarlo bien.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Es una sorpresa. Te he traído vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte, por si quieres cambiarte. —me quité la falda, riendo porque Harry no dejaba de mirarme.

—¡Concéntrate en la carretera!

—Con semejante espectáculo... no te prometo nada —respondió él, recorriéndome con la mirada ardiente y una sonrisa en los labios, haciéndome recordar lo sucedido hace tres días en el baño. Me sonroje mientras me subía los vaqueros con torpeza.

Serían once días de agonía, reconocí esa vez. Sin embargo, pronto llegaría mi cumpleaños. Ahora quedaban ocho. Ese día sería suya en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sólo de pensarlo, se me encendían las mejillas, llena de excitación y deseo de saborear de nuevo el fuego que había probado antes, pero que seguro sería más intenso, más profundo.

Tras apartarme las bragas, me había acariciado el clítoris. Había deslizado con gran maestría dos dedos en mi húmedo interior. Entonces, me había vuelto loca. Me había arqueado con desesperación, entregada a la pasión, sin pensar en nada. Sólo en él. La petición de Harry en mi oído "_llega por mí_"; autoritario, hizo que me derritiera, entregándome como si fuera el dueño de mi cuerpo. Unos segundos después, me había sorprendido a mi misma gimiendo y gritando en los brazos del éxtasis. Harry me había llevado al orgasmo con una sola caricia. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Traté de respirar y por fin lo miré. Me estaba sonriendo tan dulcemente que sentí que se iba a derretir. Harry acarició mi mejilla, y yo giré la cara para besarle la palma de la mano. Aquella vez no me besó tan vaga y suavemente como antes, ni su lengua buscó tímidamente la abertura entre mis labios. Porque lo besé con desesperación, y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Eres increíble! —susurró él, mirándome a los ojos.

—Eres... Eres... —balbuceé y tiró de mí.

Instintivamente moví mis caderas contra las de él. Entonces pude sentir la dureza de su excitación en mi vientre. Me estremecí. Deje escapar un pequeño gemido.

—¿Qué soy? —me preguntó. Agité la cabeza. El calor que sentía entre mis piernas comenzó a aumentar de nuevo. Pestañeé y lo miré a los ojos. En ellos descubrí un brillo de deseo feroz.

—Te comería... —sonrió con satisfacción.

—Todavía, no.

—Pero tú… —susurre mirando hacia abajo.

No sabía cómo decirle que sabia en la situación que se encontraba, sentía que debía ayudarlo de alguna manera para poder aliviarlo. Pero por su expresión supe que me había entendido.

—No te preocupes —dijo sonriendo—. Sera mejor que vuelvas al salón —abrí los ojos al imaginarme a lo que se refería.

—Acaso tú… —sin pensarlo extendí la mano y sentí su dureza a través de la tela del pantalón. La respiración de Harry se hizo más agitada. Después de unos segundos, agarró mis manos y las sujetó por encima de mi cabeza, apretándome contra la pared.

—Shhh no llenes esa cabecita tuya con malos pensamientos —dijo besándome la comisura de mi boca—. Vamos, te ayudo con la ropa.

No me dejo decir más. Al estar un poco presentable salí del baño asegurándome que nadie me viera.

Cuando regresé a clase, las mejillas aún me ardían y el corazón todavía me latía con fuerza. Harry entró un poco más tarde con papeles bajo el brazo, como si hubiese ido a buscar algo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el baño, pero fue bastante.

—Aquí tienen el esquema que quiero que sigan cuando analicen las siguientes obras de arte. Para la semana que viene quiero que escojan dos de las que aparecen en el tema que acabamos de empezar y que las analicen. Contará para la nota final —dijo mientras iba repartiendo los papeles por cada lugar, aun con el pelo alborotado—. Ahora empezaré a hacerles las preguntas sobre el resumen de hoy.

Sin querer desvié la vista hacia la parte baja de su abdomen… todo estaba en su lugar. Me mordí el labio al comenzar a imaginar lo que debió haber hecho en aquel lugar para estar como si nada y al alzar la vista nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Muy mal hecho, la vista de Harry estaba nublada, me hicieron recordar los momentos de hace un rato. Me sofoqué.

No podía creer el efecto que él podía causar en mi con tan sólo una mirada…

**N**os dirigimos a las afueras de Nothing Hill. Al llegar al frente de un campo de fútbol detuvo el coche. Había un par de autobuses aparcados de los que salían niños y niñas. Parecía una excursión escolar.

—Es uno de los colegios que patrocina la fundación a la que apoyo anualmente con mis fotografías, y los profesores de gimnasia necesitan ayuda —Harry hizo una mueca—. No es una gran sorpresa, pero… ¿te apetece?

Miré el campo de fútbol, donde estaban colocando conos de color naranja.

—Sí, claro, me gusta hacer ejercicio.

—Lo sé —asintió él, con una sonrisa burlona. Achique los ojos mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro; tomé mi mochila y saque un lápiz que use para recogerme el cabello en un moño, mal hecho seguramente.

Riendo, nos acercamos al grupo de adultos que intentaba reunir a los niños a golpe de silbato, formando grupos de ocho. Estuvimos un rato practicando pases, corriendo de un lado a otro y, en general, participando en juegos de equipo.

Seguimos practicando durante más de una hora, mirándonos de vez en cuando y compartiendo una sonrisa, pero lo mejor fue cuando empezó el rugby… una versión ligera, claro. Yo gritaba, animando a mi equipo, y Harry hacia lo propio con el suyo hasta que el partido termino.

—Los perdedores quieren la revancha. ¿Te animas?

—Claro.

Algunos de los niños no eran tan pequeños y sentí crecer mi espíritu competitivo. El partió fue rápido, divertido. Corrían a toda velocidad, pero nadie podía competir con Harry.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de guardar las cosas en el cobertizo —le dijo Harry a uno de los profesores—. Será más fácil hacerlo cuando los chicos se hayan ido.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Yo meteré las pelotas —dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia mi—. Puedes ir pasándomelas.

—Gracias.

Instantes después todo estaba guardado y bien ordenado. Harry vio nuestro muy bien organizado trabajo y tomándome de la cintura me condujo a la salida.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras entrabamos al auto.

—Un poco, si —contesté apretándome el estomago.

—Yo también, tanto desgaste físico merece ser recompensado —asentí.

—Hay un pub a unos pasos de la pizzería —comenté mientras Harry se ponía marcha.

—Oh si, ¿te refieres al caldero chorreante?

—Si, ¿lo conoces? —pregunté volteándome a verlo.

—He oído a algunos chicos de la escuela hablar de él —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca he ido.

—Por lo regular, Luna y yo vamos los fines de semana luego de que salgo del trabajo —asintió sonriendo.

—¡Pues hacia al caldero chorreante!

Tal como le había dicho a Harry, el pub lo encontramos a la derecha de la pizzería. Estaciono el auto unas cuadras a petición mia, con el rollo de que difícilmente encontraría lugar allí mismo, nos bajamos y me tomo de la mano. Me solté de su agarre con el pretexto de enseñarle unos adoquines del camino. Pero todo aquello no era por esas razones. Sino que temía que alguien nos viera. Caminamos un poco separados. Más adelante volvió a intentar tomarme de la mano, pero yo rápidamente la alce según para acomodarme el moño. Harry me miró, yo simplemente le sonreí como si no pasara nada y me adentre al local. En seguida pedimos mesa. Yo miraba como loca a todos lados tratando de reconocer a alguien pero no fue así. Una vez sentados junto a la ventana, una camarera nos llevo las cartas.

—Una comida fascinante, ¿verdad? —comenté al cabo de un rato.

Levantó los ojos y me lo encontré mirándolo divertido. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y me observó fijamente. «Mierda, ¿acaso no le parecía nada de la comida?» Pero al rato sonrió. Diablos, cómo le gustaba ponerme en apuros.

La camarera se acercó a tomarnos la comanda.

Cuando nos sirvieron la comida, Harry se dedico a preguntarme por el trabajo, la escuela, y alguna que otra cosa acerca de mis padres. Agradecí que dejara el tema anterior atrás. Le platique cómo fue que se conocieron, cómo fue el día de su boda, mi niñez, etc... Él también me platico más sobre sus padres. Me contó sobre los trabajos de arquitectura del señor James, su papá; igual sobre todas las decoraciones que su madre Lily realizaba. Ambos Vivian en Godric's y los veía cada vacaciones. Sugirió como no queriendo la cosa, que quizás al terminar el curso en noviembre, podríamos ir para que los conociera. Esa idea me llenó de emoción, pero a la vez de nerviosismo. ¿Qué pensarían los Potter de mí?

**Y**a por la noche, luego de pasar a mi casa por algo de ropa regresamos a la de Harry, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre quedarme allí. Harry había sugerido que podía pasar los fines de semana con él, pero yo me negué, esos días los pasaba con los Lovegood y no quería dejar de hacerlo. Ellos eran como mi segunda familia. Además tenía el trabajo, y desde la casa de Harry me quedaba un poco más lejos, eso y el hecho también de que estando en su casa me costaría mucho trabajo separarme de él. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería estar en su casa entre semana, así me facilitaría la ida y vuelta al colegio. Junto con Luna, claro, y eso ya varios lo sabían, nuestro pretexto era que como Harry tomaba el camino que venía de la casa de Luna nos encontraba y nos ofrecía un aventón. Ve tú a saber si se lo creían o no.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —dijo Harry mientras abría la nevera.

—No, gracias —respondí mientras me lanzaba al sofá, Harry se encogió de hombros y sacó una _Mountain Dew_. Cuando volvió a la sala me di cuenta de que estaba descalzo. Tenía unos pies muy eróticos, pensé. Se sentó al lado mío y le dio un largo trago al refresco.

—¿Tienen algo mis pies? —preguntó mientras dejaba el refresco sobre la mesilla.

—Hmm —respondí sonrojándome.

Extendió los brazos y enganchó los dedos en las presillas de mis vaqueros, para atraerme hacia él. Lo miré a los ojos mientras él me envolvía la cintura con los brazos. Me estiré para besarlo, y me ciñe más contra él.

Durante un segundo sentí cómo Harry se ponía tenso y temí que fuera a echarse para atrás, a apartarme de él. Pero a continuación su humor cambió. Me abrazó estrechamente y me devolvió beso a beso mientras me sujetaba la cabeza para mantenerme en la posición deseada… donde su hambrienta boca pudiera tener el efecto más devastador.

Durante largo rato fuimos ajenos a la tormenta que había comenzado afuera… sólo éramos conscientes de la tormenta que se estaba formando dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Pero entonces Harry se apartó de mí a regañadientes.

No había necesidad de palabras, ambos sabíamos que debíamos parar. Suspiré. Posó un cálido beso en mi frente, tomo una manta del otro sillón para taparnos con ella a ambos y así nos quedamos contemplando la lluvia hasta quedarnos dormidos.

**E**n la tarde del viernes, Harry tenía un par de horas de reunión, así que tardaría un rato, la cual cosa me iba bien porque iría a ver a mi madre.

Harry: _¿Quieres que pase por el hospital a buscarte? y luego podemos ir al cine_ —me escribió, cuando iba de camino a la estación de tren.

Yo: _Ok avísame cuando llegues y bajaré a la entrada._

Harry: _Okidoki _—escribió junto a un emoticono sonriente que guiñaba el ojo.

Cuando llegué, fui directamente a la habitación de mi madre. Pero al entrar no estaba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y comencé a sudar frio. No había ninguna maldita razón por la cual debían moverla. Sólo había una, y no quería ni pensarla. Busque a mí alrededor intentando encontrar algo que me dijera que era lo que había pasado. Nada. Salí mirando a todos lados en busca de alguna enfermera, era mi única opción de momento, ya que el neurólogo seguramente se había ido a comer.

Una menuda enfermera de edad avanzada salía de la habitación de junto. Llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo. Me acerque a ella.

—Disculpe —dije pero al parecer la señora estaba un poco sorda ya que no me hizo caso—. Disculpe —repetí más alto y esta vez sí se giro hacia mí.

—Dígame, señorita. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar? —pregunto en un tono demasiado agudo y extremadamente pausado. Demasiado para mi desesperación.

—¿Sabe si el doctor López aún se encuentra en turno? —la enfermera negó con la cabeza, suspire y le señale la puerta a mi espalda—. Está habitación es de Molly Weasley y en estos momentos está vacía —trate de explicarle atropelladamente—. ¿Sabe si ha pasado algo? —me miro con el ceño fruncido, luego miro su carpeta y alzo la vista.

—Así es, Molly Weasley —asentí impaciente—. La señora Weasley se encuentra en coma desde hace 5 años —volví a asentir, su paciencia me estaba poniendo enferma, estaba relatándome todo el expediente médico de mi madre, algo que yo ya sabía a la perfección.

—Sí, sí, señora, eso ya lo sé, se trata de mi madre —grité. Respire hondo mientras me pasaba una mano por la frente—. Lo que quiero es saber porque ya no se encuentra aquí. No me dijeron nada sobre cambiarla o algo por el estilo —dije lo ultimo con un leve escalofrió. La mujer miro hacia la habitación vacía y luego a mí.

—¿El Doctor López era el encargado de su madre? —esta conversación sin saber cómo había empezado a centrarse en mi primer pregunta.

—Sí —estaba comenzando a dudar si aquella mujer estaba en completa condición para ser enfermera.

—Pues él en estos momentos se encuentra de vacaciones —cerré los ojos.

—Nadie me dijo nada —farfullé—. Y entonces, ¿con quién puedo dirigirme? —la mujer volvió a ver su carpeta.

—Ahora lo recuerdo. Su madre será a tendida por el Doctor…

—¿Ginny? —no logré terminar de orla por que escuche mi nombre a mis espaldas, me giré y vi a una pasante de medicina que había conocido hace 3 meses.

—Ah, hola Nat

—¿Vienes a ver a Molly?

—Si, pero ésta señorita me está diciendo que el Doctor López está de vacaciones…

—Es cierto —suspiré.

—¿Sabes a donde la han trasladado? —cuestione acongojada.

—Mmm no, pero ven —tomó mi mano alejándonos de la enfermera quien nos miro con el ceño fruncido mientras nos dirigiamos hacia lo elevadores. Apretó el botón y afortunadamente llego en esos momentos—. Seguro Estefany sabe, ayer me comento que le turnaron los expedientes de López, así que supongo en el historial de Molly venga algo —se encogió de hombros y se acomodo su bata y su castaño cabello, cuando llegamos al onceavo piso las puertas del elevador se empezaron a abrir—. Con suerte y vemos al sexy… —se calló al mirar de frente, noté como se ponía roja, me gire hacia las puertas abiertas. Un hombre rubio con bata blanca entró, cada una nos hicimos a un lado para dejarlo pasar, haciéndome quedar así entre ambos.

—Señorita Yañez —saludó con una voz musical.

—Doctor… —comenzó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida por el hombre.

—Veo que se encuentra un poco mejor.

—Sí, así es.

—Me da gusto, espero contar esta vez con su presencia en la campaña de vacunación.

—Claro, Doc. Cuente con ello.

—Igual espero ya tenga hecho el informe que le pedí.

—Si, mmm bueno… a eso venia… con Fanny… para que me dejara imprimir, allá abajo nos… quedamos sin toner.

—Ya veo —por fortuna llegamos al octogésimo piso, donde se encontraba Fanny, la asistente del coordinador de atención médica. Las puertas se abrieron y el hombre dejo su mano sobre la puerta para dejarnos pasar. Nat me dio un codazo, me gire a verla y me guiño un ojo, se adelantó para pasar primero—. Señorita… —susurró haciéndome un gesto con la otra mano para que saliera. No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado plantada sin moverme.

—Gracias —balbucee y me apresure a salir.

Seguí a Nat consciente del hombre detrás de mí. Fanny, una chica de unos 30 años salía de una oficina con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Nos miro y sonrió, pero al posar su vista detrás de mí se sonrojó. Se apresuro a llegar a su escritorio.

—Estefanía, por favor cancele las citas de mañana —dijo el doctor y la chica tomo su cuadernillo para anotar—. Acabo de ver al Director, y me está pidiendo que vaya mañana a dar una capacitación a los pasantes de nuevo ingreso.

—Claro, Doctor.

El rubio se alejo a grandes zancadas hacia los elevadores.

—¡Santo cielo! —gimio Nat.

—¿El Director? —pregunté a Fanny ignorando a Nat.

—Sí, el Doctor Rickman.

—¡Oh! si, ahora lo recuerdo. El otro día me lo encontré en la entrada. Muy amablemente me saludó.

—¿Como puede ser posible que hombres como él existan? —dijo Nat luego de un largo suspiro. Tanto Fanny y yo la miramos con el ceño fruncido pero al cabo de unos segundos caímos en la cuenta que se refería al rubio. Ambas sonreímos

—¡Ginny! Qué sorpresa, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó siguiendo ignorando a Natalia.

—Bien… yo…

—¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado —me interrumpió Nat golpeándose la frente, al parecer había salido del trance en que el doctor la había hecho entrar.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Fanny mientras tomaba unas carpetas del escritorio.

—Veníamos a preguntarte sobre Molly, allá abajo no supieron decirle nada ¿sabes algo? —alzo la vista hacia nosotras, achicó los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo pero sus palabras murieron por una voz a nuestras espaldas.

—Estefanía —de nuevo el rubio.

«¿En qué maldito momento llego?«

Nat se giro a verlo con torpeza, apreté los labios para no reírme. Voltee hacia ellos, si seguía dándoles la espalda me vería como una maleducada.

—Necesito que vaya a sacar estas copias y las agregue al expediente de la cita de hace un rato.

Lo miré por milésimas de segundos, entonces él poso su vista en mi cara, desvié la mirada hacia Nat... quien no dejaba de mirarlo fascinada. Baje la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo

—Gracias

Giro sobre sus talones no sin antes volver a mirarme, me sonrió y torpemente le devolví el gesto, acompañado de una mueca. Pude oír cómo Nat expulsaba todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Le di un codazo juguetona.

—¡Doctor! —lo llamó Fanny a unos pasos de que llegara al elevador.

—¿Si? —preguntó volviéndose a girar a nosotras.

El rubio llego a nosotras en tres zancadas. Natalia gimió y me tomo del brazo, la muy... me apretó tan fuerte que estuve por dar un gritito de queja.

—Aquí está la señorita Weasley, es la hija de Molly Prewett —oí decir a Fanny.

—!Ay! —me quejé por lo bajo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, yo asentí mientras me zafaba del agarre de la chica.

—Al parecer no pudieron infórmala muy bien hace un rato cuando llegó.

—Me imagino, y me alegra que esté aquí, necesito hablar con usted —dijo sonriéndome, me sonroje por la intensa mirada gris que me dedico antes de dirigirse a Fanny. ¿Qué rayos sucede con ese hombre para hacer sonrojar a todas a quienes le dirige la palabra?—. Por favor tráigame el expediente de la señora Prewett.

—Ahora mismo, Doctor.

—Gracias. Venga conmigo señorita Weasley.

Fanny se alejó para entrar a una puerta contigua donde pude ver el letrero donde decía "Archivo clínico". Nat me dio un codazo y me voltee a verla con el ceño fruncido, me hizo señas con la cabeza hacia el rubio que estaba esperándome en la puerta de su al parecer, consultorio. Había olvidado que debía seguirlo. Nat me guiño un ojo, parpadeé y me dirigí hacia él.

—Adelante, tome asiento —pidió el médico.

—Gracias —contesté yendo hacia el escritorio.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sentó tras su escritorio, tomó unos papeles y los comenzó a firmar. En eso Fanny entró y le entregó un folder amarillo. Le dio las gracias y la chica se fue no sin antes guiñarme un ojo. ¿Y ahora qué mierda les sucedía a ella y a Nat? Alce la vista hacia él. Unos sonrientes ojos grises se posaron en mí, poniéndome nerviosa.

—Ginevra, ¿cierto? —asentí, por alguna extraña razón las palabras no salían de mi boca a causa de la forma en que había pronunciado mi nombre. Por primera vez en mi vida no fui capaz de corregir a alguien que me llamase Ginny. Me mordí el labio inferior.

Él asintió con una sonrisa de lado. Parpadeé varias veces. Sabía que debía preguntar por mi madre, pero los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza no eran para nada coherentes. Debía ponerlos en orden, no fuera ser que balbuceara como idiota. Por fortuna había dejado de mirarme, ahora se encontraba tecleando en su ordenador. Su tranquilidad de alguna manera me confortaba, no estaría tan quitado de la pena si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a mi madre, ¿no?

—Mi madre... —susurre—. ¿Por qué ha sido movida? El Doctor López nunca menciono algo al respecto —el rubio alzó nuevamente la vista hacia mí frunciendo el ceño. Una ceja platina se alzo de su rostro.

—Dudo mucho que el Doctor López haya podido haberle avisado tal cosa —lo mire confusa—. Para ese entonces la Señora Molly seguía en el mismo estado.

—¿Mismo estado? ¿A qué se refiere? —dejo de teclear para mirarme por unos segundos, para luego recargarse sobre su sillón. Entrelazo las manos sobre su regazo.

—Me da gusto tenerle buenas noticias, Ginevra —mi corazón galopaba sin razón alguna contra mi pecho—. Su madre, hace dos días que ha tenido avances.

Apuesto a que mi corazón dejo de latir por milesias de segundos.

¿En verdad había oído bien? No se trataba de ninguna broma, ¿cierto? Comencé a sudar frío. Sentía mis manos heladas.

Después de unos minutos de euforia interior me volví a centrar en el médico que tenía en frente.

—¿Avances? ¿Ella ha mejorado? ¿Despertó? ¿Se ha movido?

—Efectivamente, ha progresado los últimos días. Pedí que se le diera aviso, pero en archivo me dijeron que usted no tenia medio de comunicación, a excepción de… me parece la familia Lovegood —asentí—. Bien, pues por desgracia no pudimos localizar a nadie.

—Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo teléfono en casa y celular… acabo de adquirir uno, pero la verdad olvide pasar a registrarlo en archivo.

—Ya veo —me sonrió y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, levemente—. Molly por ahora ha sido trasladada a una habitación. Ha mejorado, aún no despierta, pero le aseguro que se encuentra perfectamente. Antier movió una mano, ayer murmuro frases pero aún sigue inconsciente. No debe nada de qué preocuparse, todo esto es normal, su madre estuvo por casi 5 años en ese estado, así que es lógico que su cuerpo poco a poco vaya reaccionando. Si quiere puede verla en un rato.

**L**legamos a la habitación. Me detuve y respire hondo antes de entrar. Abrí la puerta despacio. Lo primero que vi fue a mi madre. Su semblante no tan pálido como los últimos años, ahora sus mejillas estaban un poco más sonrojadas; su cabello, no se notaba tan opaco, ahora volvía tener más color, casi tan resplandeciente de antes. Al principio pareciera como si no respirara, pero presté más atención y me di cuenta de que su respiración era algo débil. Ella respiraba acompasadamente, como si de verdad solo estuviera durmiendo.

Me giré a ver al Doctor y él entendiendo asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndome. Llegue hasta mi madre, me senté a su lado y tome su mano.

—Hola, ma —dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Allí estaba, mi madre progresando poco a poco. Mi fe y mis esperanzas se alzaron en ese preciso momento, y no es que las hubiera perdido en algún momento, sino que luego de tantos años temía lo inevitable. Pero ahora, sabía que muy pronto la volvería a tener conmigo.

Luego me incliné a darle un beso en la mejilla. Entonces su mano apretó la mía. Hizo un pequeño movimiento en su rostro, como si se hubiera percatado de mi toque. Me gire a mirar al Doctor.

—Como ya le había comentado antes, Ginevra. —asentí sonriendo—. Confió en que tu madre saldrá libre de está, ya lo veras. Se nota que es una mujer fuerte, que lucha, al igual que tú —baje la mirada y luego volví a ver a mi madre.

—Gracias —susurré sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

—No es nada, Ginevra. Es un placer, y es mi deber. Me gusta ayudar a la gente.

En esos momentos llamaron a la puerta, luego de que el Doctor diera el paso, la enfermera desesperación y su fiel carpeta entraron a la habitación.

—Perdone, hay unos altas que necesitan su aprobación, Doctor Malfoy —dijo con el mismo tono de tortuga, pero en esa ocasión no me molestó, el apellido llamó toda mi atención.

—Malfoy… —susurré. El Doctor me miró y asintió, me sonrió antes de volverse hacia la enfermera.

—Gracias, Evita, déjemelos con mi secretaria por favor, en un momento los firmo.

—Está bien, Doctor —agite la cabeza incrédula, mire al rubio y luego a la señora que cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—¿Acaso usted es… el famoso Doctor Malfoy?

—Sí, pero ¿acaso soy famoso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Coloco ambas mano dentro de los bolsos de sus pantalones.

—¡Por supuesto que si! —contesté un poco exaltada—. En una de mis visitas oí a unas enfermeras en la cafetería decir que usted había sido el estudiante más destacado de Harvard, estaban tan entusiastas… —rodee los ojos al recordar a las pasantes de enfermería hablar del nuevo Doctor que es integraría a la plantilla del hospital el próximo verano. No hice más que preguntarme si tendría la suerte de que precisamente ese Doctor tan maravilloso se pudiera hacer cargo de mi madre—. Decían puras cosas buenas de usted —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

—Me imagino —dijo divertido y se cruzo de brazos. Volteé a ver a mamá.

—Y yo… —inhale y exhale, cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Apreté una vez más la mano de mamá, la solté y me acerque a él, le sonreí con los ojos húmedos—. Le pedí a Dios que cuando usted llegará aquí tuviera tiempo de checar a mi madre…

—Al parecer, tus deseos se han hecho realidad.

Sus grandes grises ojos me miraron con mucha intensidad. Agite mi cabeza para quitar el rubor de mis mejillas.

—Gracias por todo, Doctor Malfoy —negó con la cabeza al tiempo que reía de forma suave y maldita sea, de forma encantadora.

—Llámame Draco, sólo Draco.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

¡Yu, ju!

¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Primero que nada, ¡feliz 2016! Lo mejor está por venir. Espero de corazón cumplan todas sus metas. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Y ahora, pasando al capítulo… como siempre, va para ti Joanne Rowling (tarde pero seguro).

Nah, ya en serio, no me opondré a todo lo que me quieran lanzar, estoy consciente del tiempo que deje pasar para poder actualizar, no me queda más que pedir disculpas pero sobre todo agradecer a todos aquellos que están leyendo esto, porque eso significan que siguen al pie del cañón conmigo!

Han comentado y pensado que la presencia de Cho podría causar problemas, y si, no las sacaré de su error; por desgracia así será… y por si fuera poco hoy apareció un nuevo personaje; creen que igual Draco causara conflictos? ya ustedes mismos empezaran a sacar argumentos ¡no diré más por el momento!

Rápidamente doy gracias a mi tokis Ginmionna Malfoy, de verdad espero que no me hayas demandado, no fue mi intención querer matarte Cx a Anonimotter que si mal no recuerdo es su primer review que me deja, tu espera ha terminado cariño; a mi fiel amiga Ana Patricia a quien he tenido muy olvidada… amiga ya ayer te lo dije, yo igual te extraño y espero muy pronto charlar contigo ;) y por último a Inacel, otra fiel seguidora de mis historias… has dicho que he tardado un poco en actualizar, bueno eso lo dijiste a los 2 meses, ahora no sé que podrías pensar haha me da gusto que la diferencia de edades no sea un problema como bien dijiste, todo mejora sobre la marcha y espero que así siga.

Ah! casi lo olvido, quiero aprovechar el espacio para agradecer nuevamente al equipo del Foro Fuego Esmeralda por haberme nombrado Escritor del Mes... Mil gracias!

Y ahora sí, creo que sin más por el momento es todo, nos leemos pronto y ¡Gracias por estar!

(Capítulo dedicado al gran Alan Rickman, QEPD)


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de SUSAN LAWRENCE. Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

Perdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.

* * *

Corazones al límite

**Capítulo 8.- De excursión**

Levantando los ojos, me encontré con la gris y oscura mirada de Draco. El corazón me dio un vuelco y un extraño cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo antes de apartar los ojos de los de él.

—Vamos a tener que hacerle más pruebas, entre ellas un escáner, o un TAC craneal. He revisado el expediente de tu madre, y al parecer no dejo secuelas el golpe que recibió, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que algo se me pase, por eso me gustaría tenerla en observación hasta que esté seguro de su bienestar.

—Quiero que haga lo que tenga que hacer, doctor.

En ese momento, dos enfermeros sacaron la camilla de mamá para llevarla por el pasillo.

—¿Dónde van a llevarla después de las pruebas?

—He pedido que preparen una habitación en la planta de traumatología —respondió—. Nos veremos en la sala de espera, allí te diré cuál es el resultado del TAC.

Después de preguntarle a Nat dónde estaba la planta de traumatología, recé como nunca mientras subía en el ascensor y me dejé caer sobre una silla en la sala de espera, pasándose una mano por la cara para controlar mis emociones.

Una hora después de que se la llevaran, seguía en la sala de espera, preguntándome qué demonios estaba pasando. Las pruebas parecían no terminar nunca y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más angustiada me sentía.

Le envíe a Harry un texto, resumiéndole lo sucedido. Al cabo de unos minutos respondió diciéndome que venía en camino.

—Ginevra, sígueme por favor —me llamó el doctor.

Ni siquiera lo había visto entrar en la sala de espera, pero me levantó de un salto para seguirlo hasta una pequeña salita.

—¿Mi mamá se va a poner bien? —le pregunté, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—El TAC muestra que ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral —dijo—. Afortunadamente, no hemos encontrado signos de hemorragia craneal y sólo tiene rastros de un ligero hematoma.

—¿Aún recuperado el conocimiento?

—Sí, lo recuperó cuando estábamos haciéndole el TAC. Pero le hemos administrado una pequeña cantidad de anestesia, preferiría que duerma lo que queda del día.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra? —pregunté, sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo.

—Le duele la cabeza, pero es normal, nada alarmante.

—¿Cuanto tiempo más cree que sea necesario se quede aqui?

—Quiero que ésta noche esté en observación y todo el día de mañana, pero no veo ninguna razón para que no vuelva a casa dentro de quince días… mientras esté tranquila y tenga a alguien a su lado por si hubiera complicaciones.

—Gracias al cielo. ¿Alguna cosa más?

El doctor Malfoy se levantó, negando con la cabeza.

—Todo lo demás está perfectamente. Tu madre tiene buena salud, de modo que no creo que haya problemas.

**L**a mañana del sábado me vestí a toda prisa y estaba buscando el pasador de pelo cuando, de repente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Harry apareció en el umbral.

Recién afeitado, con sus ojos brillando y el pelo peinado hacia un lado, era la imagen de la virilidad y peligrosamente guapo. Iba vestido con elegancia casual: pantalones oscuros y camisa de seda azul con el botón de arriba desabrochado. Llevaba la camisa remangada hasta los codos, exhibiendo unos músculos tonificados y salpicados de vello. Llevaba un trapo de la cocina atado a la cintura.

—Buenos días —dijo—. ¿Buscabas algo?

—Yo... Estaba buscando el pasador del pelo.

—Déjatelo suelto, me gusta más. Te da un aire de inocencia seductora, como si estuvieras a punto de hacer el amor —me sonrojé al instante.

—Te gusta ponerme en evidencia —reproché.

—No me gusta, me encanta —sonreímos.

—Tonto.

—Vamos, el desayuno está listo. Los huevos revueltos hay que comerlos inmediatamente.

Me dejé conducir hasta la cocina, la cual, tenía tres ventanales desde los que se podía ver el lindo paisaje del jardin. Después, nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos en silencio.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, Harry agarró los platos y los metió en el lavavajillas.

—¿Quieres tostadas con mermelada? —negué con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Los huevos estaban muy buenos.

—Me alegro que te hayan gustado. ¿té o café?

—Café, gracias.

Mientras agarraba la cafetera, Harry indicó un par de sillones encima de una colorida alfombra de la sala.

—Tomemos el café junto a la chimenea, ¿te parece?

Luego de llegar con ambas tazas, se volvió hacia un sillón para tomar una bolsa. Sacó un par de patines de color rosa y negro y me quedé mirándolos.

—No sé patinar, no sé esquiar y casi no sé bailar. Tardé años en aprender a andar con tacones —la confesión pareció hacerle gracia, ya que Harry reprimió la risa.

—Hoy debo ir a hacer unas fotografías a Exeter —alcé mi ceño fruncido de la bolsa para mirarlo—. Y pensé en una buena excusa para pasear por los alrededores.

—¿Exeter? —pregunté.

—Sí, ¿has ido alguna vez?

—No.

—Luego iremos a Plymouth.

—Tampoco he ido allí.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te animas a recibir un curso intensivo de patinaje?

—Hmmm no sé, ¿eres de confianza?

—Te aseguro que tu pequeño y hermoso trasero no estará muy seguro… pero lo que sí, es que disfrutaré mucho curarlo —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con una picara sonrisa, logrando sonrojarme.

—Insisto, cómo te gusta ponerme en evidencia —Harry río mientras me tomaba de la cintura para besarme.

No pude más que aceptar.

**T**res horas más tarde, mi «pequeño y hermoso» trasero entraba en contacto con el duro suelo por vigésima vez. Nos encontrábamos en una pista dentro de uno de los parques de Exeter, donde encontró un perfecto lugar rodeado de una flora y fauna de ensueño para comenzar mis clases.

—Se acabó —dije comenzando a desatarme los cordones—. Voy a estar una semana sin poder sentarme.

—Te estás rindiendo.

—Ojalá fuese eso. Esto es sólo un descanso momentáneo. Lo intentaré otra vez dentro de un par de días.

Volví a los cordones y me sorprendí al notar la fuerte y cálida mano de Harry sobre la mía.

—La última vez —me dijo inclinándose junto a mí—. Esta vez te llevo yo.

Había rehusado esa idea cada vez que él la había propuesto.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. No siempre podrás llevarme tú, o sea que tengo que aprender a hacerlo yo sola.

—Y aprenderás. Pero ésta es una de las fases del aprendizaje. Vamos —me dijo invitándome a ponerme de pie.

Me agarré a Harry al notar que los dos pies se me iban rodando en direcciones opuestas.

—Me voy a caer otra vez —dije mitad advertencia, mitad ruego—. Estoy segura.

—No, ya verás cómo no —gruñó él con la voz cargada de decisión.

Buscando un equilibrio que era deprimentemente huidizo lo miré y meneé la cabeza.

—Ya te he advertido que sería un milagro...

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me mordí la lengua.

—Vas a aprender a patinar. De eso me encargo yo —noté que el estómago se me encogía.

—¿Siempre has sido tan voluntarioso?

—Sí, supongo que sí —me contestó—. ¿Y tú?

—No, la verdad es que no siempre.

—Pon los patines rectos hacia adelante —dijo—. Y agárrate.

—Sí, no te preocupes —murmuré concentrándome en los pies.

—Mira hacia adelante. Si te miras los pies acabarás cayéndote.

Él empezó a patinar hacia atrás tirando suavemente de mi.

—¿Y entonces cuándo desarrollaste tu obstinación?

—Creía que lo llamabas ser voluntariosa.

Mantenía la vista por encima del hombro de Harry y trataba de no pensar en aquellos músculos a los que estaba agarrada, en las manos que me tomaban por la cintura. Me atrajo hacia sí poco a poco, hasta que pude notar su respiración en la cara. Me sentía como si llevase años esperando aquel momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba patinando, y por mi sola. No supe en qué momento Harry me había soltado, pero lo hizo y ahora estaba dando mis primeros pasos con patines… y sin caerme!.

—Siiiiiii

Grité eufórica, seguramente los que estaban a mi alrededor se debieron haberme quedado mirando mal, o quizás sonrieron al ver que por fin había hecho un logro, pequeño, pero logro, al fin.

En cuestión de segundos Harry me alcanzó y tomándome de la cintura patinamos un poco más; a veces me soltaba, y gracias a Dios en ningún momento volví a caer.

Nos alejamos a las gradas para tomar un respiro.

—Te dije que lo lograrías.

—Gracias por ser tan voluntarioso.

—Y tú por no ser tan obstinada.

Rocé sus labios y acaricié los suyos. Después su lengua fue más allá. Noté cierto sabor al café de la mañana y a un oscuro deseo más embriagador que ninguna bebida.

Más cerca... más... Había dentro de mí algo más fuerte. La necesidad de estar más cerca, de sentir más, me llevó a acercarme a él hasta que sentí su fuerte pecho contra mis pechos. Desde que habíamos llegado no nos habíamos besado, y ese momento fue glorioso para mí.

Harry hizo un sonido gutural y el beso se hizo más profundo, pasando del juego y la prueba a lo puramente sexual. Su penetrante lengua era una alusión explícita a otro acto más íntimo. Sentí que aumentaba la presión en mi interior: en mis pulmones, mi abdomen e incluso más abajo. Sin poder detenerme le pasé el brazo por el cuello y jugué con su cabello.

Harry meneó la cabeza. De mala gana apartó poco a poco su boca.

—Debemos parar, estamos dando todo un espectáculo —murmuró respirando hondo. Intentando recuperar la respiración asentí con la cabeza.

—Después del show que me he aventado las últimas tres horas… estamos cerrando con broche de oro.

Con resignación nos separamos, luego de quitarnos los patines nos dirigimos a uno de los jardines de la zona. Durante el paseo, Harry me dijo que ese lugar era llamado como "la ciudad europea de las flores" y que también era conocida también como "la ciudad en el campo", porque los campos que la rodeaban podían ser vistos desde cualquier parte de la ciudad.

Luego de hacer algunas tomas con su cámara, tanto del paisaje como de mí con el paisaje, nos dirigimos a su auto.

**D**os horas después entramos al acuario National Marine, en Plymouth. Tenía unas paredes de cristal, y eran inmediatamente rodeados por miles de criaturas acuáticas. Entre ellas: estrellas de mar, rayos, langostas, y un pulpo.

—Es precioso, Harry —sonreí—. Es como estar bajo el agua.

—¿Te parece interesante?

—Mucho —dije, observando a una pareja de peces de color naranja—. Mira, son monísimos.

Harry me explicó que el acuario había dirigido un proyecto en 2004 para crear un arrecife artificial en la bahía de Whitsand, Cornualles. Y que estaba en planes de construir una escuela de centro de aprendizaje, el cual él estaría interesado en participar con sus fotografías.

Seguimos recorriendo la zona, la cual, alberga modelos de tamaño natural de las ballenas y delfines que se encuentran alrededor de Gran Bretaña. A través de una gran ventana, podíamos ver congrios, mújol, abadejo, besugo, y cazones lisas que nadaban en las aguas abiertas, peces planos y rayos escondidos en el fondo del mar y langostas y cangrejos que se escondían en las rocas.

**H**arry fue por unos rollos al auto mientras caminábamos por el puerto y yo aproveche para darme una escapada a la tienda de regalos. Pensé en llevarle un recuerdo a Luna, ya que ella siempre que salía en uno de sus locos viajes con su padre me traía algo.

Aún no estaba segura de qué llevarle a Luna. Podría ser algún llavero, un boligrafo… cualquier chuchería mi amiga estaría encantada.

—¡Cariño!, qué bueno que me llamas, no sabes cómo te extraño.

Escuche a mi lado una voz que se me hizo familiar mientras veía unas diademas con una ballena bebe como adorno. No le preste más atención porque me dirigí a la caja para pagar. Mientras esperaba en la fila me fije en la mujer.

Era morena, una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en mi vida. Tenía un cabello negro precioso, Sus largas pestañas rodeaban unos grandes ojos rasgados enmarcados con un sutil delineado, un rostro ovalado perfecto y unos rasgos faciales sumamente delicados. Su maquillaje era exquisito y sus pendientes de brillantes relucían. Parecía una modelo sacada de las revistas que la tonta de Romilda y su bolita de amigas solían mirar, deseando ser una de ellas algún día.

Otra mujer, más común se acercó a ella. Parecía más confiable: rostro agradable, ojos azul claro y castaña. También era mucho más joven que la morena, quizás fuera de mi misma edad.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?

—Me ha llamado Jimbo.

—Cómo te envidio amiga, los dos hacen una linda pareja.

—Lo sé.

—Pero dime, ¿él está acompañandote en tu visita a Escocia?

—No, él está trabajando en un proyecto en Ottery St. Catchpole.

—Oh ya veo, ¿y cómo es que te ha dejado sola?

—Ambos teníamos comrpomisos, y pues aunque no nos pareció estar separados, sabíamos que solo seria por un tiempo, así que decidimos trabajar por separado, pero en cuanto termine su proyecto regresaremos, y puede que comencemos con nuestros planes de boda.

—Wow ¿De verdad?

—Si, ambos estamos muy enamorados, y no soportamos estar más tiempo separados. Yo voy a quedarme unos días porque mi padre no se encuentra muy bien. Pero como en Escocia es todo tan aburrido, he pensado en ir a visitar a mis queridos suegros esta noche.

—Qué bien, ¿y dónde te estás quedando?

—En este momento estoy temporalmente en casa de una amiga.

—¿Te regresaras a Londres?

—No, definitivamente no.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, he estado pensando que... Irlanda no es un mal sitio para vivir, siempre que pueda ir a Londres de vez en cuando. A él le encanta Irlanda, hace tiempo solíamos ir muy a menudo. Siempre planee irnos a vivir allá. En cuanto termine su trabajo en Catchpole nos iremos. Por ahora me estoy haciendo cargo de buscar un departamento. He visto algunos, pero aún no me decido. La última palabra la tendrá…

—Señorita, pase, aquí le cobro —una señora bajita me llamo desde la otra caja haciendo que perdiera el hilo de aquella conversación.

Aún no sabia porque, pero seguia teniendo la sensación de haber oído antes esa voz.

Pagué y tomé la bolsa para salir, en eso mi celular vibró, era Harry.

Harry: _Hola amor, ya tengo los rollos, iré a revelarlos, mientras porque no te vas a la alberca y nadas un poco, ahí te espero._

Yo: _Pero Harry, no he traído ningún bañador._

Harry: _No te preocupes, yo te guardé uno en tu mochila. _

Yo: _¿Qué? ¿Y de donde lo has sacado? Yo no tengo ninguno._

Harry: _Te lo he comprado yo. Espero te guste._

Yo: _¿Cómo has sabido mi talla?_

Harry: _Tengo mis métodos. Te veo allá dentro de media hora _—colgó y lancé un gritito.

La sola idea de que Harry fue a una tienda a comprar un bañador, eligiendo uno que pretendiera fuese mi talla hizo que me diera calor.

**E**ncontré una goma elástica en mi bolso y me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo. Me puse mi bañador negro y me dirigí a la piscina. Nadé enérgicamente de lado a lado. No estaba echando una carrera, pero tampoco estaba jugando. Me volví y comencé a nadar a espalda. Recorrí un largo más y luego cambié a braza para hacer otros dos.

Salí de la piscina sin darme cuenta de la presencia de Harry hasta que alcancé la toalla.

—Harry —dije sorprendida—. ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

—Lo suficiente para hacerme tensar los músculos de puro deseo —reí con nerviosismo.

Ayudó en secarme el cuerpo y el cabello. Todo el tiempo no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, apostaría que estaba toda roja. No quería ni imaginarme todo lo que pudo haber estado observando mientras yo nadaba pensando que nadie me notaba. Mi pulso se aceleró.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quisiera que nos agarrará la noche en la carretera —balbuceé dirigiéndome a los vestidores.

Me tomó de la mano y siguió mi paso. Llegamos a los vestidores, entonces, él dio un paso arrinconándome contra la pared. Su vista fue de mis labios al cuello y después se posó en mis pechos hasta que prácticamente pude sentir cómo me acariciaba. Para mi desgracia los pezones se me empezaron a notar a través del húmedo traje de baño. Lo supe por su coqueta sonrisa. Me llevé la toalla al pecho.

Finalmente, Harry alzó la vista.

—Me encanta tu timidez —dijo con una voz grave que me sobresaltó el corazón.

—Yo... —me detuve y comencé de nuevo—. Yo quiero... —sabiendo que no iba a decir nada con sentido me callé—. No sé lo que quiero —susurré al fin cerrando los ojos al tiempo que Harry acariciaba mi barbilla.

—Entonces te voy a decir lo que quiero yo. Quiero darte un beso —me besó en la frente.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré. En sus pupilas había una expresión de deseo que despertó el mío.

—Sí —dije, para mi sorpresa, muy sensualmente.

Él se aproximó y tomó la toalla. Con las manos temblorosas dejé escapar la toalla. Él la dejó caer. Me puso las manos en la cintura haciéndome quedar sin respiración. Me pegó a él. Sus labios acariciaron los míos con suavidad y decisión. Mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente. Él me tocaba y me acariciaba. Su lengua fue más allá de mis labios y yo respondí a cada movimiento. Quería saborearlo, sentirlo. Conocerlo.

El beso se hizo más profundo y él pegó el pecho a mis sensibles pezones, que se endurecían con cada movimiento de él. Él bajó las manos por mi cuello y hombros y me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí contra el abdomen la prueba de su deseo.

Lancé un gritito de sorpresa y me agarré más fuerte a sus hombros.

—Bien... —balbuceó mientras se movía lentamente contra mi cuerpo.

La persistente caricia de su dedo bajo el tirante del bañador me distrajo de mis dudas. Cuando aquel descarado dedo bajó hasta mi pecho, casi hasta el pezón, dejé escapar un gemido ahogado.

«No seas tonta, ni que fuese la primera vez que lo hace».

Pero supuse que siempre sería así, como si fuese la primera vez que me tocase.

El sonido del celular de Harry resonó en mi cabeza. Harry se calmó inmediatamente. Miro la pantalla y luego de fruncir el ceño lo apagó.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté aún con el corazón latiendo a mil.

—Nadie importante —murmuró abrazándome.

Luego acarició mi mejilla, sentí que me deshacía. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el cuerpo me temblaba. Logró distraerme.

No fui capaz de hablar. Harry lo notó. Estaba ardiendo por dentro. Debía calmarme.

—Ginny. Háblame —exhalé un suspiro de frustración y bajé la cabeza.

—¿Es que te lo tengo que explicar? —le pregunté mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello— Me da mucha vergüenza —susurré—, nunca he estado tan...

—¿Nunca has estado tan qué? —me mordí el labio un poco.

—Tan excitada —dije con un gesto de inseguridad y cerré los ojos—. Casi me da... miedo.

—Gin… yo nunca había adorado a nadie, ¿y sabes qué pienso? Que eres la mujer más adorable del mundo. Acurrucada entre mis brazos eres tan vulnerable y tan femenina en contraste con tu imperioso deseo... El ligero temblor de tu cuerpo me hace ver que no soy el único que tiene problemas para controlar el deseo.

—Es demasiado…

Del corazón surgió una rara alegría al oír sus palabras. Sentí que se me escapaba una sonrisa.

—¿Te asusta o te excita?

—Me excita tanto que me asusta —conseguí decir.

—Quizás debamos limitarnos a los besos por ahora.

Acto seguido nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo y Harry bebió de mí.

**L**una y yo estábamos muy ilusionadas.

En domingo abrían la heladería a las nueve y sólo faltaban cinco minutos. Queríamos comernos un helado de dos bolas.

Traía conmigo su regalo que le había comprado ayer en el acuario. Aun no se lo había dado, por la noche, luego de llegar a casa de Harry le había llamado por teléfono para decirle que era el día de ir por helado, nos encantaba y hacia más de una semana que no nos dábamos aquel placer.

Mi amiga sonrió cuando la campana anunció que la heladería estaba ya abierta. Un hombrecillo calvo nos dio la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa.

—He aquí alguien que quiere un helado para desayunar. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Queremos dos bolas de chocolate con pepitas de chocolate en terrina. Gracias —le dijo Luna al tiempo que me sentaba en una de las blancas sillas.

No pasó ni un instante antes de que el hombre depositase el helado en la mesa. Nos acercamos una cucharada a la boca y suspiramos. Misión cumplida.

—Dios, cómo ansiaba tenerte dentro de mi —gimio Luna y yo me ataqué de la risa.

Al ir a tomar la segunda cucharada vi que se abría la puerta de la heladería. Y que entraba un muy conocido hombre con unos vaqueros y una cazadora de cuero. Me llevé la cuchara a la boca deseando que no me viese.

—¿En qué puedo servirle? —escuché al hombrecillo preguntar.

—Un pote de vainilla con pepitas de fresa en terrina, por favor.

—Por su puesto.

—¿Cómo es posible que el matrimonio con un helado no sea legal? —replicó Luna hundiendo la cuchara en el helado y levantando la cabeza—. ¿No te parece injusto?

Yo no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, sólo era consciente del hombre que para mi mala suerte me había visto. Y cómo no, éramos la únicas locas en la heladería a las nueve con diez de la mañana.

Cerré los ojos esperando su llegada. No podía escapar a ningún lado.

«¿Me vería si me meto debajo de la mesa?»

—Ginevra, qué sorpresa verla por aquí

«Maldición»

—Hola, buen día —saludé educadamente, tratando de evitar el escalofrío que corría por mi cuerpo.

—Ejem… —interrumpió Luna mis reacciones corporales, la miré y me hizo señas con los ojos tratando de decirme algo que no logré entender hasta pasados unos segundos. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Luna, él es el doctor Malfoy —hice la presentación turbada, sin saber la razón. El doctor alzo una ceja mientras formaba una línea con sus labios—. Draco… Draco —me corregí—, ella es mi amiga Luna.

—Mucho gusto señorita —dijo tendiéndole la mano, Luna la aceptó gustosa.

—Igual Draco, y por favor sólo dime Luna —el rubio asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras mientras esperas? «maldición, Luna» ¿O no Ginny? «mierda, Luna» Vamos, siéntese.

«¿Acaso no podría ser peor?»

—Gracias ¿Y qué tal su helado?

—Delicioso.

—Me imagino, creo pediré uno como el suyo.

Le habló al hombrecillo para pedirle un helado con tres bolas de chocolate con pepitas de chocolate en terrina.

Al parecer sí que podía serlo.

Ya que al tomar la ultima cucharada, el maldito chocolate chorreó por un lado y cayó sobre mi clavícula, a los pocos segundos se le deslizaba ya entre los pechos.

—Ay, no… —gemí, pero tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas para limpiármela, así que le pedí ayuda a mi amiga—. Luna —grité, pero la muy condenada estaba demasiado ocupada admirando ese algo del doctor que hacía a todas babear como para reaccionar a tiempo.

Draco, en cambio si reaccionó sin pensárselo dos veces, y metió los dedos por el escote de mi blusa para limpiarme.

Aspiré hondo cuando él tocó la piel del nacimiento de mis pechos y sentí los rápidos latidos de mi corazón bajo sus dedos. El contacto solo duró unos instantes, pero eso bastó para sentirme extrañamente desorientada.

Rápidamente se apartó y se limpió los dedos con una servilleta. Entonces me quitó la bolsa de las manos y me pasó una servilleta limpia.

—Aquí tienes.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron haciéndome estremecer. Un líquido espeso se bifurcó por las venas, llegando rápidamente a mis pies, a mi espina dorsal y acelerando los latidos de mi corazón.

—Gracias —contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos, mientras me limpiaba el resto del chocolate con la servilleta.

—Por nada.

Su voz profunda y ronca, la manera en que pronunciaba las palabras como si fueran caricias, hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Bajé la vista decidida a no dejarle ver con cuánta facilidad me dejaba sin defensas.

«Esto no podría ser peor… ¿o si?»

La campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó, me giré y vi a Harry acercándose a nosotro(s con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

¡Hello!

Dedicación para Joanne Rowling :D (quien por cierto, me comenta que no ha podido actualizar debido a sus estudios) muchísimas gracias señora de Cavill, sólo con tu ayuda soy capaz de sacar mis locas ideas que se esconden en lo más recóndito de mi cabeza, aunque no de la manera en que me sugieres :p

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Muy light, demasiado tranquilo, ¿no? Pero importante. Draco volvió a aparecer y algo atrevido jeje Seguramente ya muchos se imaginarán quien era esa morena que Ginny se encontró... ¿ustedes que piensan sobre todo lo que dijio? lo que sí es que ello será el causante de muchos problemas, y bueno, el sexy doctor no se quedará atrás...

Gracias a todos por seguir aquí, por sus comentarios, reviews y alerts... también gracias a Ana Patricia e Isabela que gracias a su ayuda, pude obtener más información sobre Devon. Espero no haber cometido algún error, si es así y lo notan, no duden en decírmelo. Como siempre lo he dicho: trabajo bajo presión -_-

Y, por ésta vez, les puedo decir que nos estsremos viendo más pronto de lo que creen :D


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en el libro español ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR de SUSAN LAWRENCE. Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**Perdón la trama, no quiero causar problema alguno, simplemente lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno. Todos los hechos, lugares, citas, fechas y demás circunstancias originales sucedidas en dicho libro, han sido cambiadas/adaptadas a modo británico, y por supuesto al mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Corazones al Limite

**Capítulo 9.- Frenesí**

Definitivamente debo no volver a hacerme esas estúpidas preguntas de ahora en adelante.

—¡Profesor Harry! —gritó Luna como si no nos hubiera visto, "tratando de llamar su atención"—. Vaya, qué sorpresa verlo —la miré rezando porque no metiera la pata, como solía hacer—, bueno, sólo han pasado unas cuantas horas —canturreó— Por cierto, deje le presento al Doctor Malfoy, Draco Malfoy —comencé a sudar frio.

—Mucho gusto —le tendió la mano al rubio quien se la estrechó.

—Igual —contesto el aludido, y estaba por decir algo cuando el hombrecillo lo llamó desde la barra—. Disculpen.

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre con mucha solbontura.

—Harry, creí que estarías editando —me apresuré a decir haciendo a un lado mi helado, para ocultar mi consternación.

—No, he terminado antes de lo que pensé —contestó sentándose a un lado mío.

—¿No quiere un helado, Harry? —preguntó Luna tratando de amenizar el pesado ambiente que nos rodeaba, el cual sospechaba que Harry era el único que no lo sentía.

—No, gracias de hecho... —dijo mirando su reloj con impaciencia.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté.

—Debo ir a… a… —trató de contestar, parpadeó un par de veces, se pasó una mano por su cabello al tiempo que movía su pierna debajo de la mesa, impaciente—. Me llamaron para pedirme que fuera a entregar unas tomas que hice en los Alpes Suizos —achiqué los ojos, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Arrugué el entrecejo. Harry estaba preocupado por algo. Esa voz ansiosa e impaciente lo delataba.

—¿Pero no me habías dicho que cuando fuiste allá los habías entregado?

—¿Qué? Oh sí, pero no todas —contestó contrariado.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —pregunté, Harry volvió a mirar su reloj.

—Dentro de unas horas, sólo vine a avisarte, debo… ir a… imprimir las fotos y hacer la maleta.

La sensación sobre mi cuerpo como si me hubiesen echado encima un balde de agua fría no se podrá comparar con lo que sentí en esos momentos. Harry se iría a unas horas de mi cumpleaños. No podría ser posible.

—¿Y cuando volverás? —pregunté sin poder evitar que se reflejara mi acongojada voz.

—Mañana —respondió parpadeando un par de veces, agito la cabeza como si hubiera salido de algún trance. Me miró a los ojos por primera vez esa mañana—. Gin —me llamó tomándome de las manos—. Estaré aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños —asentí aliviada.

—Está bien —sonreí bajando la mirada a nuestras manos.

—Pero ahora debo irme, estarás bien ¿de acuerdo? —tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirada—. Cualquier cosa me llamas al celular. Te amo, Ginevra. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Si.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana. Cuídate porfavor. Nos vemos Luna.

Luego de un leve inclinamiento de cabeza se puso de pie y salió del local.

Algo andaba mal. Pero no sabía qué. Nunca habíamos tenido una despedida tan seca, tan impersonal. Ni siquiera me había dado un beso. ¿Fue por Luna?, ¿por el lugar?, ¿por Draco?

Habría jurado que Harry había visto lo que hacía unos instantes había sucedido entre Draco y yo. Tal parecer que no fue así. Estaba molesto, sacado de onda. ¿Pero porque? Maldita sea, odiaba sentir esa incertidumbre que mi pecho estaba produciendo.

Draco regresó con su pote de helado.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Si —traté de sonar convincente.

—¿Y su amigo?

—Se fue, tenía algo de prisa, ¿sabe? —respondió Luna encojiendose de hombros.

—Él...

No estaba para responder nada en absoluto.

—Oh, Dios mío... —dije, mirando el reloj.

Llegaba tarde al trabajo. Bueno, no precisamente, simplemente quería irme de alli. Distraerme para dejar de pensar en que algo malo estaría por pasar.

—¡Oh Ginny, la pizzeria! —grito Luna poniéndose de pie.

Cómo adoro a mi amiga.

—¿Pizzería? —preguntó Draco.

—Es donde trabaja Ginny.

—Dios, debo irme. Otro retardo más y estoy fuera —balbuceé mientras recogía mi bolso y el regalo de Luna.

—Si quieres puedo acercarte —se ofreció el rubio poniéndose igual de pie.

—No, gracias, no es necesario, está a unas cuadras —contesté sin fijarme en él. Le di a mi amiga su regalo, no le di tiempo de que me dijera algo, me dirigí a pagar.

—Insisto.

«¿Cómo rayos hace para aparecerse a mi lado sin que yo lo notase?

Me giré a verlo con mi mejor mala cara. Había algo innegablemente atractivo en él, sobre todo cuando alzaba la comisura de los labios como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

«Peligroso»

Fue lo que mi mente me lanzaba como lanzas. Mi mente se bloqueo y sin darme cuenta acepté.

Lo bueno es que se ofreció llevarnos a ambas, asi que los 10 minutos que estuvimos dentro de su impresionante Volvo no fue difícil. Luna se encargo de parlotear todo el tiempo. Al llegar al local, nos bajamos antes de que terminara de estacionarse y con un simple gracias salí corriendo con Luna detrás de mí.

Por suerte la mañana no fue tan ajetreada como esperaba y pudo salir antes de mi hora. Normalmente me quedaba a almorzar en el parque en compañía de Demelza, pero ese día decidí pasar la tarde en el hospital con mamá. Había llamado al hospital y todo parecía estar bien,

Entré a casa justo cuando empezaba a llover. Los negros nubarrones llevaban toda la tarde formándose. Pase parte de la noche escribiendo una mis historias, la cual había dejado abandonada. Quería tenerla lista para la graduación.

**E**l domingo fue lo mismo en el trabajo. Por la mañana pase a visitar a mi mama. La encontré dormida, Nat me dijo que la habían sedado. Estaría así durante todo el día, pero por fortuna lo más probable era que mañana estuviera despierta. Por suerte, Draco no se encontraba en el hospital, Estefania nos dijo que se había ido a unas pláticas. Respiré profundo. No sabía bien, pero el imaginarme verlo me ponía los nervios a flor de piel. La tarde la pase con los Lovegood. Y a eso de las seis de la tarde recibí un texto de Harry. Decía que me esperaba en su casa a las 7. La celebración de mi cumpleaños iniciaría.

No esperé mas tiempo, me despedí de mi amiga y del señor Lovegood. Salí disparada a casa para darme una ducha.

Sin más corrí hacia la casa de Harry, no me detuve a respirar cuando llegue a su puerta. Toque el timbre como loca. A lo pocos segundos abrió. Me hizo falta el aire.

En ese momento pensé que sólo había una palabra para describirlo: deslumbrante. Llevaba un elegante traje color chocolate que, unido a una camiseta color tostado, formaba un conjunto clásico y al tiempo informal. Sólo con ver los contornos duros y masculinos de su rostro sentí mariposas en el estomago. Me costó un enorme esfuerzo controlar mi lengua para no decir lo que estaba pensado.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

—Arriba en la habitación está tu primer regalo, ve y póntelo.

—Un regalo... ¿que me lo ponga, dices?

—Si, date prisa que la reservación en el restaurante es a las 9.

—¿Reservación...? ¿Restaurante...?

—Deja de repetir todo lo que te digo y sube a cambiarte —dijo empujándome hacia las escaleras.

—No me has dado ni un beso —protesté.

—Créeme que al final del día no querrás más besos —rió— Te besare hasta sacarte el alma —susurro en mi oído al tiempo que me empujaba. Ya que estaba casi al final de las escaleras me llamó—: Déjate el cabello suelto, me encanta.

Un poco mareada y acalorada entre a la habitación para encontrarme con una gran caja blanca sobre la cama. La abrí y encontré dentro un precioso vestido color crema y unos zapatos del mismo color. Toque fascinada la fina tela, era precioso.

Termine de vestirme y baje encontrándome a Harry en la sala.

Dio un paso hacia mí.

—Tengo algo para ti —me dijo, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Para apartarte el flequillo de los ojos —me reí, pero mi risa se apago al mirar el objeto que tenía en la mano; lo mire a él—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—No voy a ponerme eso.

—Sólo es un prendedor de cabello —me mordisquee los labios nerviosa.

—¿No preferirías mordisquear los míos?

La adrenalina, combinada con la sorpresa del regalo, empezó a provocar extrañas reacciones en mi cuerpo.

Enderecé mis hombros para tratar de deshacerme del calor que mi cuerpo amenazó con emanar.

Volví mi mirada hacia el prendedor. No sólo era un prendedor de cabello, era una obra de arte. Yo no tenía dinero, pero no era tonta y sabía que solo los diamantes brillaban de ese modo. Era un lirio de oro con pétalos de diamantes y otras piedras de color amarillo. Era precioso, el tipo de objeto femenino que yo adoraba en secreto.

¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido? No iba a negar que estuviera encantada, pero no podía ponérmelo.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? Nunca he visto nada parecido —Harry lo levanto para mirarlo a la luz.

—Era un broche, pero he hecho que lo convirtieran en un prendedor.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo lleve a la joyería —no me había equivocado y no pensaba aceptar nada tan caro, suficiente ya había hecho con el celular.

—Harry, yo…

Él dio un paso adelante. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su colonia masculina, un aroma que parecía embotarme el cerebro. Harry me sujeto la cara con una mano y con la otra me puso el prendedor. No se movió después de hacerlo. Bajó las manos, pero no se movió. Levanté la mirada. Sus ojos parecían más verdes que nunca y estaba sonriendo, como si supiera cuanto me gustaba tenerlo cerca.

—Te queda muy bien —Harry se aparto entonces pero no dejo de mirarme—. ¿Nos vamos? —alargó una mano y rodeo la mia.

Parecía que lo ocurrido el día de ayer había quedado atrás, ya no parrecia receloso, distraído, molesto. Se mostraba como siempre, pero no sabía si eso era bueno o no.

**E**l roce de la mano de Harry en la espalda mientras el camarero nos llevaba a la mesa envió un interesante escalofrío por mi espina dorsal, pero yo me concentré en caminar sobre los tacones de siete centímetros sin romperme una pierna.

La decisión de ponerme unos tacones tan altos había sido una especie de muleta psicológica. Harry medía como un metro ochenta y cinco y yo quería encontrarme a su nivel. El único problema era que aún seguía sacándome una cabeza.

La mesa estaba estratégicamente colocada en una esquina del lujoso restaurante para darnos un máximo de privacidad; un local de moda de la ciudad.

—¿Quiere ver la carta de vinos, señor Potter?

—No es necesario, Martin —respondió, pidiendo después una botella de un carísimo reserva—. Los dos tomaremos la ensalada de la casa… sin aliño. Y, como primer plato, las costillas de cordero con zanahorias y espárragos.

Martin asintió.

—Buena elección, señor Potter. Volveré enseguida con el vino.

Más tarde, el mesero quitó el corcho y puso un poco de vino en la copa, Harry se extendió y tomó un sorbo.

—Está bien —con cuidado el camarero llenó las copas, colocando la botella sobre la mesa antes de irse.

La velada fue muy amena. Hablamos de todo. Fue muy atento en todo momento. Pero para frustración mía, no me dio ni un beso. Sospeche que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, ya que en varias ocasiones me incliné a él y Harry con una sonrisa se hacía para atrás. Susurrando un "aún no". Me estaba poniendo al limite. Entonces hizo algo diferente.

Mi corazón golpeteó con fuerza. Me acaricio lentamente el labio inferior con el índice. Sentí un cosquilleo en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Tuve que hacer uso de toda mu autodisciplina par no inclinarme hacia él en busca de mayor intimidad. Debía recordar que estábamos en un lugar público.

Error.

Mire a ambos lados al comprender el total silencio que nos envolvía.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —dije—. Somos los únicos clientes que quedan en el restaurante.

Harry miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Sonrió. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos solos hasta ese momento.

—Termínate el café y nos vamos —dijo, haciéndole señas al camarero.

Le entregó una tarjeta de crédito y unos billetes para la propina, nos acabamos la taza de café y nos pusimos de pie.

El camino de regreso no lo pude soportar. La tensión era puramente sexual. Ambos sabíamos lo que se venía. Estaba ansiosa. Sentía mucho calor, estaba consumiéndome por dentro.

Llegamos a su casa y fue directo a la cocina por unas copas. Las llenó con whisky y me ofreció una.

—Por la mujer más bella del universo.

Alzó su copa y brindamos.

Calor. Calor. Calor.

Harry hizo que me sentara en su regazo y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Tanto me apretó que pensé que no me volvería a soltar, algo que a mí no me importaba en absoluto.

—Gracias —musité—. Ahora quiero abrir mi regalo más grande.

—Gin —la voz baja y sensual de él hizo que me derritiera por dentro.

De repente, nos puso de pie. Deslizó una mano por mi vestido. Se me doblaron las rodillas mientras me empujaba contra la pared, pero él siguió empujando hasta que nuestros cuerpos parecieran estar pegados. Salvo por un pedacito de satén, un susurro de seda y sus abultados pantalones, estábamos íntimamente unidos como dos personas podían estarlo.

Su ronco gemido hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en mis partes más intimas. El deseo era imparable. Había dejado de apretarme contra la pared, pero no podía apartarme de su calor. Todo lo contrario.

Placer y satisfacción, la promesa parecía llamarme mientras me acariciaba los muslos, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba, enviando olas de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

—Bésame —le pedí en un susurro.

Harry se inclinó, tocándome solamente con los labios. Baje la mirada, dejando que las sensaciones me embriagaran. Pero quería más. mucho más.

—Bésame, Harry Potter —me miró con una irresistible sonrisa.

Cerré los ojos, bloqueando todo lo que no fuera Harry para concentrarme en las sensaciones de su boca. Incluso el más leve roce de sus labios me hizo temblar. Harry levanto su mano para acariciarme la espalda, el cuello, enredando los dedos en mi pelo, manteniéndome apretada contra él para que no pudiese romper el contacto. También yo le acaricie el pelo, abriendo los labios para él. Harry tenía unos labios generosos, firmes y suaves al mismo tiempo. Los toque con la punta de la lengua, saboreándolos, apretándome más contra él, más y más aún. Me abrí a él. El beso era casi salvaje, el poder de la atracción liberado. Me apreté contra el torso masculino y mis pezones se levantaron ante el contacto. Mes estremecí.

_Tengo que decir_

_Soy cómplice de un corazón_

_Que solo piensa en ti_

Harry me dejo dominar durante un momento, pero en seguida me recompenso con una embestida de su lengua. Un involuntario espasmo me hizo temblar, pero seguía acariciando su pelo, lanzándome a la tormentosa pasión. Levantó un poco la mano que tenia entre mis piernas, rozando el satén de las bragas, haciendo que deseara arquearme a él. Lo oí gemir y ese gemido vibró por todo mi cuerpo como si me acariciase íntimamente. Movía los dedos suavemente, como saboreando la húmeda evidencia de mi deseo.

Sin dejar de besarme, me levanto para llevarme hacia la escalera. Yo dejaría que me llevase donde quisiera mientras siguiera besándome de ese modo. El deseo de estar con Harry me dominaba toda.

Ya arriba, me dejo de pie frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. Pude notar cierta duda en sus ojos.

—Princesa…

Asentí midiéndome el labio. Logré que el poco control que Harry tenia sobre sí mismo se extinguiera por completo. Luego me miró a los ojos y me tomó por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia él.

—Eres todo lo que siempre había querido —murmuró contra mi cabello, aspiré hondo y me llené de su aroma.

Cuando Harry me estrechó aún más, pude oír los latidos de mi propio corazón. El calor súbito de la carne dura de él contra mi piel más suave me provocó oleadas de deseo por todo el cuerpo.

Entramos a su recamara y me sorprendí lo que vi dentro.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuro contra mi oído.

Me dio un pequeño empujón para que entrara. Su habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por velas rojas, toda la recámara estaba rodeada de grandes ramos de rosas blancas, la cama tenía unas impolutas sabanas color rojo y encima de ellas estaban esparcidos varios pétalos blancos.

Me gire a verlo y contuve la respiración al verlo cerrar la puerta con el pie y sonreírme de una manera tan… caliente.

Tras murmurar algo ininteligible, apoyó la frente en la mía, un gesto enternecedor que hizo que unas lágrimas afloraran mis ojos.

Al levantar la cabeza, dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Harry las secó con sus labios antes de cubrirme la boca. El contacto con el firme y musculoso cuerpo de él me derritió e, indefensa, abrí los labios bajo la magistral presión de los de él. Con un gemido de satisfacción, Harry profundizó el beso.

_Instantánea conexión de piezas_

_De un rompecabezas_

_Que completaste en mí_

Mientras me besaba, me sedujo con caricias en las caderas y en el trasero, por encima del fino tejido de satén, antes subir las manos para acariciarme las curvas de los senos. Al sentir mi instintiva respuesta de mi cuerpo, Harry tomó uno de los pechos en su mano y comenzó a acariciar el firme pezón. Entonces, cubrió uno de los pezones con la boca mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano. Quise tocarlo yo también.

El contorno musculoso y velludo de su torso bajo mis manos me pareció increíble. Luché con los botones de su camisa hasta que él apartó mis manos y se ocupó del tema.

—Necesitas práctica —dijo—. Te proporcionaré cuanta necesites, princesa.

Mi cuerpo ronroneaba como un motor. Él encontró mi piel desnuda bajo el escote de mi vestido, había olvidado que no llevaba sujetador y la caricia me pilló por sorpresa. Harry bajó la tela y expuso mis pequeños senos a su escrutinio. Atrevida, me estire para que pudiera admirarme desde todos los ángulos y la boca de él se curvó divertida mientras observaba mis movimientos con admiración. Posó la boca en mi cuello, gemí.

—Gatita traviesa —ronroneó capturando un pezón entre su dedo índice y pulgar apretándolo hasta obtener de mi un gemido de placer—. Sabes perfectamente que estos son mi debilidad, ¿no? —dijo haciendo más presión en mis erectos pezones, gemí arqueando la espalda—. Deliciosos —anuncio con satisfacción. Utilizó la lengua para humedecer el tenso botón e iniciar un lento proceso de tortura sensual. Jadeaba mientras él excitaba mis pezones hasta sensibilizarlos al máximo—. Creo te pediré que de ahora en adelante, no vuelvas a usar más esos jodidos sujetadores —mi cuerpo se estremecía con temblores de deseo.

Desabrochó mi vestido, terminó de bajarlo por mis hombros, dejando que cayera como una cascada a mis pies. Entonces, dio un paso atrás y me contempló. A la luz de las velas, se sonrojé.

—Eres tan preciosa —murmuró—. Te deseo tanto que estuve a punto de atacarte en el restaurante —murmuró al tiempo en que me bajaba las bragas.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, seguro tenía la cara roja como tomate. Pero me gustaba la idea de que él me deseara. Instintivamente me pase la lengua por los labios. Y al ver el brillo de sus verdes ojos supe que iba a ser explosivo. Sus besos eran ardientes, apasionados, su cuerpo duro, sus manos parecían acariciarme por todas partes.

Deseé explorar más de su cuerpo, pero él me llevó hacia la cama, dejándome caer de espaldas, atrapó mi boca de nuevo. Temblé, admirando la belleza masculina, los esculpidos hombros, los músculos definidos, el vello oscuro de su torso que se perdía bajo el ombligo, llamado la atención hacia el erecto miembro. Tenía un físico perfecto, pero había algo más. Lo deseaba del todo, en cuerpo y alma.

_He de suponer_

_Que no existe otra manera_

_Hoy me enamoré_

_De los pies a la cabeza_

Al terminar con su tortura, me sujeto los brazos para colocarlos sobre mi cabeza, mirándome a los ojos.

Entonces, Harry tomó una rosa y me acarició el rostro con los suaves pétalos. Luego, la bajó hacia los hombros, por el brazo, hasta llegar a mis senos. Al sentir la caricia de la flor, mis pezones se irguieron de nuevo.

Concentró de nuevo sus caricias sobre mi palpitante feminidad y peinó con los dedos el rizado vello que me cubría. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y saboreó la cálida humedad de mi deseo. Gemí y traté de retirarme.

—Déjame...

Me mordí los labios y asentí, dejando que él volviera a besarme una y otra vez hasta que casi me condujera al clímax. Clavé los tacones en el colchón, ofreciéndome aún más. Él me sujetó por el trasero, acariciándome la separación entre los dos músculos. Mis manos iban de la cama a la cabeza de Harry y volvían a empezar otra vez. Entonces, agarré una almohada y me cubrió la cara mientras gemía sonoramente.

Mi mente comenzó a flotar y sentí que me acercaba rápidamente al final. Lo tome del cabello para alejarlo de mí.

—No —conseguí decir. Estaba tan mareada que tuve que forzar los ojos para ver su expresión de desconcierto—. Esta vez te quiero dentro de mí —asintió sonriendo de lado.

_No pude evitar_

_Disolverme en tu mirada_

_Voy sin parpadear_

_A tu lado hipnotizada_

Luego de darme un casto beso en los labios, se aparto para quitarse los pantalones. Me encontré con los llameantes ojos verdes y todo pensamiento se borró de mi mente. Se libró de los calzoncillos sin ninguna ceremonia, y entonces, fue mi turno de admirarlo. Las líneas duras y musculosas de todo su cuerpo hacían honor al trabajo de atleta que realizaba.

¿Cómo era posible que hace tan solo unos días me dijera que estaba oxidado?

Al contemplar su obvio estado de excitación me sonroje. Sonrió al descubrirme mirar su miembro. No baje la mirada ni la desvié, sino que la mantuve. Mi descarada y desafiante sonrisa debió haberlo vuelto loco, me miro con deseo. Se inclinó hacia mí, metió la mano entre los mechones de mi cabello y alzó mi rostro para luego entreabrir mis labios y hacerme el amor con su boca. Me besaba con un erotismo que me embrujaba. Cuando me atrajo hacia él, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos para atraerlo más hacia mí. Con una mano me sostenía mientras que con la otra retiro los zapatos de mis pies.

Empezó a acariciarme suavemente el cuello, los pechos, haciendo círculos alrededor de mi ombligo y luego abajo, más abajo descubriendo mi centro húmedo, hinchado. Yo me agitaba, inquieta.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó al oído, arquee la espalda como respuesta. Estaba a punto de terminar, pero no era eso lo que él quería. Aún no—. No quieres que sólo lo haga con los dedos, ni con la boca ¿verdad? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas más?

—Harry…

—Dime lo que quieres de verdad —me interrumpió, sin dejar de acariciarme.

—Te deseo… —murmuré en su pecho, permitiéndome a sí misma sacar la lengua y saborearlo. Tomé uno de sus pezones y lo besé—. Oh cielos, Harry, cómo… Hazme el amor —susurré.

Pero entonces cuando empezó a colocarme encima de él, negué con la cabeza mientras le daba besos desde la mandíbula hasta el pecho y los músculos pectorales.

—En esta posición será más fácil para ti —dijo alanzándose para darme pequeños besos en el cuello—. Tú tendrías el control de los movimientos.

—Quiero sentirte… rodeándome —musité, dejándome caer sobre la almohada.

—Gin, me da miedo hacerte daño —susurró con la voz ronca.

Negué con la cabeza y le acaricié los labios con la lengua, me gustaba su sabor.

«Whiskey y chocolate».

Acercándome más lo besé de nuevo en la mandíbula.

—No vas a hacerme daño —dije con la mayor seguridad que pude. Sonrió con ternura.

Harry me colocó una almohada bajo las caderas y sacó un pequeño envoltorio de aluminio de la mesilla de noche. Antes de volver a mi lado, miré maravillada cómo se colocaba el preservativo.

Se situó sobre mí con un ágil y fluido movimiento. Temblé al sentir la presión en ese lugar tierno e intimo. Cuando Harry me abrió las piernas con una rodilla estuve a punto de desmayarme. Podía sentir la cabeza de su erección empujando contra mí. Sólo tendría que levantar las caderas y lo tendría dentro… pero Harry se apartó un poco, lo justo.

Me estaba encantando sentir su peso, estar atrapada debajo de él.

—Harry…

—¿Qué? —murmuró él besándome la clavícula, me agité.

—Esto es increíble —cuando Harry empezó a empujar, deje de pensar en serio.

—Mírame —obedecí con la respiración acelerada.

—Prométeme que si llego a lastimarte me lo dirás —me pidió, con los dientes apretados, el cuerpo rígido.

—Lo prometo —sentía su fuerza, contenida, pero a punto de explotar.

Llevó mis manos a sus hombros.

—Agárrame —dijo con la voz ronca.

Mis ojos se ensancharon y me tensé inquieta en el mismo momento en que Harry me penetraba con un gruñido de satisfacción. No estaba preparada para el agudo dolor que hizo que un grito escapara de mis labios.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró él junto a mi cuello, alzó la mirada y noté sus ojos nublados, se quedó quieto.

—Sí —me moví hacia él y suspiré, él no hizo movimiento alguno—. No pares —pedí y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Me sentía como si estuviera en el centro de un tornado, a pesar del dolor, mi cuerpo anhelaba más. Se movió por fin y sentí que todo mi sistema nervioso se me alteraba.

—Necesitaba esto —dijo él entre dientes—. Te necesitaba a ti…

—Ahora ya me tienes —contesté, besándole los labios—. Me tienes toda… cada poro de mi cuerpo es tuyo… Ahh... —me mordí el labio tratando de eliminar la desesperación.

—Cada noche —me dijo en tono de acero y terciopelo— he soñado con estar tan cerca de ti como ahora. Con estar dentro de ti.

Se retiró un poco y yo intenté acercarme más.

Entonces mi boca trepó por su pecho y nuestras piernas se entrelazaron. Mi lengua rodeó el pezón, y él gimió.

—Dime lo que sientes —pidió con un gruñido al tiempo en que me embestía profundamente.

—Bien —murmure, intentando respirar—. ¡Oh!... tan bien —gemí, lo sentía completamente.

Disfrute del cuerpo de él cubriéndome, haciéndome sentir como si de verdad me hubiera convertido en parte de él. Empecé a sentir que las oleadas de placer se sucedían, atenazándome con más fuerza cada vez, atormentándome con una necesidad insoportable. Pero pronto la urgencia de mi propia pasión asumió el control y me encontré al bordo del orgasmo.

_Siento que es tan perfecto_

_Que solo te podría pedir_

_Llévame despacio_

_Cuida los segundos al besar mis labios_

_Nos espera el mundo para enamorarnos_

_Que el tiempo no pase_

_Que nada rebase al amor_

Harry, que parecía necesitar lo mismo que yo, aumentó el ritmo y la profundidad de sus embestidas y me sentí liberada de pronto de la tensión que me mantenía cautiva. El placer, dulce y puro, fluía desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta las plantas de mis pies. Harry me embistió una vez más, tuve la sensación de que nuestras almas se habían unido.

La presión en mi interior aumentó. Me pasó la mano por detrás y lo hizo aún más rápido, más fuerte, hasta que todo se redujo a un deseo desesperado.

Harry lo advirtió.

—Déjate ir —urgió.

Escalamos buscando la última oleada y nos entregamos a un clímax que me consumió, con la fuerza de un huracán zarandeándome en un vuelo libre de deleite.

**D**espués de un rato, los latidos de mi corazón y la respiración volvieron a un ritmo normal, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la cabeza de Harry descansaba en mi pecho. Me quedé quieta, saboreando el placer que ello me producía, hasta que Harry se separó de mí... Pero sólo para volver a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y besarme de nuevo profunda y tiernamente.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró él con voz ronca, abrazándome.

—Nunca he estado mejor —respondí con sinceridad. Me acurruque contra él y suspire de satisfacción—. Ha sido realmente increíble.

—La increíble eres tu —me besó la frente—. Algo tan bueno no ocurre a menudo. Te prometo que la próxima vez será increíble.

—¿De verdad? No creo que pueda ser mejor.

—Porque no tienes nada con qué compararlo —Harry inclinó la cabeza para besar mi cabello—. Pero mi misión es que disfrutes más cada vez que hagamos el amor.

_Siento que es tan perfecto_

_Que solo te podría pedir_

_Llévame despacio_

_Quiero estar contigo sin equivocarnos_

_Saltar al vacío, pero sin soltarnos_

_Sin apresurarnos_

_Cuidándonos siempre los dos_

Entonces, Harry se tumbó boca arriba, con los brazos alrededor mío, me hizo colocarme con la cabeza entre su hombro y su pecho. Me quedé en esa postura, satisfecha, oyendo los latidos del corazón de él, sintiendo su piel y aspirando el varonil aroma de ese hombre al que no sólo le había entregado mi cuerpo, sino también mi corazón.

Nunca había imaginado que mis sueños pudieran convertirse en realidad como acababa de ocurrir. Era increíble. Ese hombre tenía todo lo que yo quería de un hombre y di gracias al destino por haberlo conocido.

Aunque quería permanecer despierta para saborear la magia del momento, me quedé profundamente dormida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Llévame despacio_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Siiiiii como dije actualice pronto, para ti Joanne! Te quiero y te extraño, espero actualices pronto, ya quiero leer!

¿Cómo ven el capitulo? Me confieso muy romántica, por eso éste capitulo tan rosa jeje Espero les haya gustado, me he esforzado como no tienen idea, y si no me equivoco es el más largo de todo el Fic; a mi en lo personal me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, como se imaginaran fue una noche muy especial para nuestra Ginny, por eso quise que fuera prefecto para ella, su primera vez... algo para recordar toda la vida Cx Por cierto, la canción es de Paulina Goto.

Espero sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos. Gracias a ustedes soy lo que escribo.

Por ahora no podré decir cuando volveré con el siguiente capitulo, ya que he comenzado con un One el cual quiero terminar ya mismo, porque tengo la inspiración a todo lo que da y no quiero dejarla, sino la perderé y no quiero. Tengo fecha para publicarlo, que es a mediados de mayo, así que en cuanto lo suba, me concentraré en éste, eso si, les puedo asegurar que no tardaré mucho, eso si les digo, ya le queda poco a esta historia u.u Respecto a "Cree en la magia" ténganme paciencia, la continuaré en cuanto termine con esta, no quiero distraerme y perder el hilo de aquí.

Besos :*


End file.
